Memórias
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Muitas memórias passam pela mente de Naruto quando o assunto é seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke. Todos, olhando o 'par perfeito', nem imaginam o que o Uchiha teve que fazer para manter sua obsessão loira perto de si .:SasukexNaruto:. .:Yaoi:. .:Rape, Mpreg:.
1. Memória Um: Primeiro Contato

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, Sasunaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic)

**Comentários Iniciais: **Weeeee, eu voltei \o/ e agora com um sasunaru meio problemático e.e tenho minha internet de volta e vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível com as fics. Essa é uma que eu pretendo terminar rápido e.e peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento lastimável nos últimos tempos e.e Se você não quer ler algo que tenha o conteúdo listado nos avisos ou não goste do par da fic, sugiro que não continue. Comentários construtivos são sempre bem-vindos, mas se for reclamar porque eu botei algo do que listei nos avisos, ah, por favor, os avisos servem exatamente pra isso n.n Danos morais ou psicológicos ao ler esta fanfic não são da minha responsabilidade XD o risco é de quem querer ler.

_Lembranças do Naruto_

Presente do Naruto

* * *

-

**Primeiro Contato**

**-**

- Os homens são uns idiotas! - um loiro, realmente bêbado, gritou para a multidão de gente que enchia o bar. As mulheres concordaram efusivamente, assim como alguns outros homens. Maioria dos homens se esconderam para evitarem um maior alvoroço.

Quem gritara era um loiro de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada, com leves marcas nas bochechas, como se fosse bigodinhos de raposa, dando-lhe um ar infantil. Ele segurava uma garrafa de vodka, e bebia no gargalo mesmo o líquido da garrafa, pouco se importando com a maldita etiqueta.

Como chegou ali? Ah sim... Sasuke, maldito filho da mãe. Naruto sentia pena da pobre Mikoto por ter parido tal desgraçado egoísta. O maldito voltou para Konoha, botando banca, achando que era o melhor, nem ao menos pensando em pedir desculpas por sumir. Tinha matado o irmão e o próprio tio, um velho de nome Madara. Como se nada, voltou e exigiu, EXIGIU que Naruto ficasse com ele! Claro que, num primeiro momento, Naruto não entendeu porcaria nenhuma daquele 'ficar', mas acabou entendendo mais tarde, e COMO entendeu. Claro, ser violado pelo melhor amigo abria certos caminhos na mente de alguém. A questão é: Sasuke disse que fugia de Konoha novamente se Naruto se atrevesse a se negar para Sasuke. E claro que também ameaçou que diria para Sakura que estava completamente apaixonado pelo loiro, e que iria embora por causa do loiro, que lhe rejeitara. Golpe baixo.

Claro que Naruto prezava pela própria vida, que seria destruída num soco por Sakura, fã de Yaoi como só ela. E era só fingir que não era com ele quando Sasuke ficava daquela maneira odiosamente melosa e sádica ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele não pôde ignorar quando Sasuke lhe mostrou um enorme anel de diamantes, e lhe pediu em casamento na frente de TODOS os seus amigos, dizendo que eles escondiam a 'relação' desde que tinham 12 anos, com as brigas tolas. Naruto não pôde dizer nada, já que Sasuke tinha ele muito bem preso em um genjutsu. Claro, isso sem entrar nos detalhes de que Sasuke queria que Naruto engravidasse, com um jutsu maluco vindo diretos das mãos de Orochimaru. Como se Naruto realmente confiasse em alguma coisa vinda daquele velho pedófilo... E Naruto ainda lembrava vivamente daqueles dias.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke cruzou os portões de Konoha como se fosse um rei entrando em seu reino, cercado por seus súditos. Maldito arrogante, foi o que Naruto pensou. O loiro viu tudo, já que estava comendo seu prato de ramen no Ichiraku, e podia ver de camarote a entrada triunfal do Uchiha. Como se ele não devesse satisfação à ninguém, foi até Naruto e lhe abraçou por trás, sem nem se importar com os gritinhos abafados dos que passavam. Naruto ainda estava sentado no banco, e Sasuke estava de pé, atrás dele. As mãos do Uchiha se pousaram nas pernas do Uzumaki, perto dos joelhos. Sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, mas com satisfação, Sasuke se inclinou para frente, vendo como seu corpo se pegava ao do Uzumaki, principalmente 'certas partes', que ficaram mais ou menos no fim da coluna vertebral, perto dos glúteos do loiro. Naruto nem ao menos notou as intenções de Sasuke._

_- Oi, dobe – Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, que não parou de comer em nenhum minuto._

_- Tio, eu paro por aqui – Naruto se levantou, e Sasuke ainda estava abraçado nele. Eles andaram daquele jeito, ele na frente e Sasuke o abraçando por trás, por algum tempo, até Sasuke começar a andar ao seu lado, e passar um braço ao redor do pescoço do loiro – O que você faz aqui?_

_- Achei que iria me receber com mais animação, usuratonkachi._

_- A minha animação em relação à você sumiu quando eu soube que você matou seu irmão – Naruto olhou para Sasuke, os olhares se chocando, os dois se estudando silenciosamente._

_- Queria o matar? - Sasuke desdenhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_- Não, mas eu nunca mataria um irmão. E eu já considerei você um irmão para mim._

_- Eu vou te mostrar que tipo de relacionamento vamos ter daqui em diante, vá para minha casa ao anoitecer. Bairro Uchiha, lá é mais silencioso – Sasuke sussurrou maliciosamente no ouvido do loiro._

_- E por que teria que ser silencioso? - Naruto não captou a malícia – Vamos lutar?_

_- Quem sabe... Depende do que você chama de luta... - Sasuke sorriu para Naruto, e logo se separou dele – E eu não aceito não como resposta. Você vai lá, e se não ir, eu vou procurar você, e vai ser bem pior. Exijo sua presença._

_Com um 'puff' de fumaça, Sasuke sumiu._

_- Teme desgraçado! Você não exije nada de mim! - Naruto foi para casa, murmurando impropérios focalizados em Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

E aquilo tinha sido apenas um prólogo, o encontro tinha sido bem mais intenso e aterrorizante. Naruto tomou mais um gole da vodka, para tentar esquecer as coisas que aconteceram no tenebroso bairro Uchiha.

-

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

**#Reviews#**

* * *

**Sir. Moon**

Você sabe que o Sasuke não é meu preferido, e eu também estou me desvelando pra fazer isso. Mas eu simplesmente não acho justo ficar só fazendo itanaru quando eu posso fazer uma sasunaru e ver no que dá e.e e deu que teve gente que gostou e.e

* * *

**xxDarkKitsunexx**

Nossa, tão bom assim? o.O o Sasuke é um bastardo e não é novidade pra ninguém XD sim, nessa fic ele é O canalha XD se for matar o Sasuke, me chama \o/ não sou tão boa assim n/n as minhas tão longes de serem as melhores, não que eu esteja fazendo pouco do teu elogio, mas eu sou o contrário completo dos Uchihas e.e meu ego é lá embaixo. Nem com aquelas bombas de encher rodas de carro pra encher e.e mas aviso que Profissões tá ficando um chuchu – olhinhos brilhando.

* * *

**Tia Juh Thereza **

E aqui a atualização \o/ foi rápido, comparado com as minhas outras fics e.e espero que gostei da fic n.n eu tb sou perva \o/ viva às pervas \o/

* * *

**rukia-chan **

Sasuke é du mal XD ele tem que aprender a compartilhar Naru-chan com nós, as pervas XD vamos destroçar o pobre e.e bem, deixa o Sasuke se aproveitar do loiro e.e Sasuke pervo já já aparece com força total XD

* * *

**Bah-Yume **

Eu AMO fazer o Naruto sofrer, só pra fazer ele dar a volta no fim XD amo fazer o Naruto dar um pedala no Sasuke, depois de ter chorado todas as pitangas e.e espere, o momento donzela do Naruto acaba e.e

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan **

Dó é pouco com o que eu vou fazer esse pobre passar XD mas depois eu faço ele ser feliz n.n eu também fico com dó do meu loirinho, mas fazer o que, né... arigato pelo elogio n/n olha o teu nick XD você é uma chibi minha n.n

* * *

**Renard l'Fay **

Promete? - olhinhos brilhando – arigato \o/ acho que ela promete a minha sepultura como autora, mas tudo bem e.e eu tenho complexo de inferioridade mesmo n.n

* * *

**sangohigurashi **

Claro que jutsu vindo do Orochimaru não pode ser normal e nem agradável XD mas o Naruto grávido é uma gracinha, convenhamos e.e mas eu vou caracterizar mais o Naruto. Quanto ao Sasuke, eu não prometo nada XD

* * *

**MitsashiTenten-chan **

Acho que esse cap ficou um pouco maior O.O eu fiquei com tanto medo da sua review que eu aumentei umas duas páginas do que seria normalmente XD espero que me dê a resposta, eu quero betar a sua fic! O Sasuke vai passar o mal e o pior XD

* * *

**Iara-hiden **

Eu também amo o Naruto sendo violado XD você é minha alma gêmea \o/ - olhinhos brilhando – e eu fiz dois limes em red moon \o/ postei faz poucos dias, acho que uns dois e.e e eu não podia deixar um itanaru em português passar sem review meu XD é melhor continuar a sua fic, mocinha ù.ú senão eu vou te incomodar, e não vai ser pouco XD

* * *

**Von Cherry**

Se essa fic vai ser um esculacho eu não sei, mas com toda certeza suas reviews me animam n.n gostou do cap? Acho que eu fiz o Naruto muito frágil, sei lá, mas eu achei legal XD adoro seus reviews, é melhor continuar mandando, senão eu paro ú.u – fazendo chantagem XD

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra**

Se ama tudo que eu escrevo, menos itanaru, então você não ama quase nada do que eu escrevo XD é quase tudo itanaru, eu sou tarada por itanaru XD mas 'o que aconteceu com konoha' é uma itanarusasu, sem uchihacest, e é bem legal. É bastante engraçada, e o itanaru e o sasunaru são leves, e é mais humor que qualquer coisa XD ai ai, acho que vou ter que continuar a escrever sasunaru n.n tem muita gente que gosta e.e o sasunaru é o sasusaku do yaoi e.e então eu vou continuar a escrever, não se preocupe. Mas eu continuo a insistir que muitas das minhas fics são sasunaru, além de itanaru, e são boas. Se você desse uma chance, talvez gostasse e.e a 'o que aconteceu com konoha' tem até gente que não curte yaoi lendo XD

* * *

**Camis **

CAMIS? o.O você por aqui? - quase teve um infarto – Gostou da fic? o.O então eu tô bem e.e o Sasuke possessivo é o amor da minha vida XD tá, eu continuo, não quero que me matem por matar você e.e gostou do prólogo? É uma honra vindo de você e.e – levanta uma placa escrito 'eu sou sua fã' – preciso dizer algo? XD

* * *

**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan **

O Naruto não é nada inocente nessa fic, ele é burro mesmo XD mas o Sasuke no fundo ama o Naruto mesmo e.e no fundo, bem no fundo, beeeem no fundo, beeeem no fundo – meia hora depois – beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem no fundo... bem, você entendeu XD Eu mereço uns socos por assustar todo mundo com esses meus avisos e.e eu sou mais doida que o Sasuke XD

* * *

**teenspirit **

Aqui teve um pouco do Naruto grávido \o/ ficou tão cute e.e e tá aqui a atualização, espero que goste n.n

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Oi gente! Mandem review, é a alma do negócio XD

Mary-neechan, 23/07/2008


	2. Memória Dois: Segundas Intenções

**Direitos Autorais****: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, Sasunaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic)

**Comentários Iniciais: **Mais um capítulo \o/ e agora teve uma leve action sasunaru, muito fofo, diga-se por sinal. E apareceu o M-preg e.e Quem acha o Naruto um irresponsável? XD Tadenho do bebê, e alguém poderia me dar idéias de nomes? Ou o sexo da criança, pelo menos XD tô meio perdida, nunca fiz fic em que os personagens tivessem herdeiros.

_Lembranças do Naruto_

Presente do Naruto

* * *

-

**Segundas Intenções**

-**  
**

Depois de beber mais do que podia e devia, Naruto subiu no balcão de bebidas. Sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor, o que na verdade não acontecia, só era efeito da bebida. Com algo de lentidão, bebeu o último gole da garrafa de vodka, e a jogou no chão com algo de força, fazendo com que ela se espatifasse e os cacos se espalhassem pelo chão, junto com as últimas gotas do líquido âmbar. Ele começou a dançar, sobre o balcão de bebidas, ao som da música que inundava o lugar. Naruto não prestava muita atenção na música, mas sabia que falava de alguma coisa indecente. O loiro mexia os quadris e requebrava, serpenteando quase como uma cobra.

As pessoas olhavam com estranheza e desejo velado o comportamento daquele garoto, não mais tão garoto assim. Fazer escândalo não era algo de um Uchiha, não? O caso era que Uchiha Naruto era a exceção da regra em quase tudo. E alguns se perguntavam interiormente o porquê de Uchiha Sasuke, último herdeiro do grande clã Uchiha, ter casado com aquele menino de atitude peculiar. Provavelmente fora a própria atitude impulsiva e espontânea que atraíra a atenção do menino Uchiha - que de menino não tinha mais nada, diga-se de passagem -, assim como aquelas curvas que se mexiam tão magnificamente sobre aquele balcão. E imaginar que aquele menino sem graça iria virar aquele homem tão belo, delicado e ao mesmo tempo forte... Era uma tentação ao olhar e a algo mais, sem dúvida alguma. Mesmo aqueles homens que não se interessavam em outros homens acabaram por viajar o olhar por aquele corpo belo, aquela pele convidativa ao toque... O calor da sala aumentara ou era o corpo dos presentes que começava a inflamar por causa daquela dança embriagante, mas até do que as próprias bebidas?

Outra coisa que acentuava a surpresa nos presentes era que o garoto era o Hokage da vila onde moravam. Sim, ele conseguira seu sonho, não sem contar com a ajuda de certo marido seu. Claro que quando o jinchuuriki casou com certo Uchiha, sua fama se alastrou em todos os países e feudos. O prestígio do último portador do Sharingan influenciou e muito na escolha de Naruto para concorrer a Hokage, não que o loiro não merecesse crédito próprio, claro. Mas, por carregar o sobrenome Uchiha, Naruto havia recebido um reconhecimento de muitas pessoas que antes o odiavam. E Konoha passou a encarar Naruto não tanto como um demônio, mas como o consorte do último herdeiro do clã mais poderoso que já pisara naquelas terras. Encaravam Naruto como uma fina boneca de porcelana, que seria responsável pelo renascimento do clã mais forte que Konoha já teve. E Naruto conseguiu para si o ódio dos patriarcas dos outros clãs de Konoha. Não foram poucas as vezes em que tentaram matá-lo por carregar dentro de seu ventre aquele que seria o renascimento do Kekkei Genkai Sharingan, evoluído e alimentado pelo chakra maligno do Bijuu de nove caudas, Kyuubi. Não que o Sharingan em si já não fosse maligno.

Mas o que o esposo do tão poderoso Uchiha - agora patriarca do clã - pensava, era como conseguira parar naquela situação. Todas as pessoas em volta dele achavam que tudo estava bem, o que realmente não acontecia, e era mostrado naquele momento com aquela cena lamentável, e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante até a medula. Naruto não sabia que poderia perder o bebê bebendo daquele jeito? Claro que sabia, mas queria afogar suas mágoas. Sasuke o controlava até na torre Hokage, porque havia virado seu ajudante, como Shisune um dia fora para Tsunade. Porém, o Uchiha se metia em tudo, e aproveitava para levar à rédea curta seu amado loirinho. Bem, Naruto não acreditava que Sasuke realmente lhe amasse. Mas como era um dia de lembranças relativamente recentes e chocantes, memórias voltaram a golpear sua mente com força enquanto dançava, nublando um pouco do seu senso comum, que já estava prejudicado por causa do álcool.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto chegou bufando no bairro Uchiha. Tinha vontade de quebrar cada um daqueles símbolos vermelhos e brancos, que caracterizavam aquele clã maldito. Mas, principalmente, Naruto queria quebrar a cara de certa pessoa incômoda que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke. Iria partir a cara feia daquele egocêntrico, oh se iria!_

_Escancarou a porta de entrada da casa em que ele sabia que Sasuke vivia antes de escapar da vila como um covarde. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que a porta estava aberta. Parecia que Sasuke queria brincar, e se queria, Naruto com gosto o seguiria na 'brincadeira'. Segurou com força uma kunai, tirada de sua bolsa de ferramentas, amarrada na perna direita, e apontou para frente. Naruto começou a dar voltas em volta de seu próprio eixo, procurando o bastardo que ele deixou de matar no Vale do Fim. Mas naquele dia, ele não pouparia Sasuke. O cadáver do moreno seria o novo objeto de decoração da sala de Naruto. Ficaria lindo do lado da TV._

_- Parece que você não está em bom humor hoje, Naruto-kun – Naruto arregalou os olhos, e deu um giro de 160 graus para a direita, sem ver nada. Mas ele tinha certeza de que a voz viera daquele lugar! - Pra cima, Naruto-kun – o loiro olhou para cima, e notou que Sasuke estava de cabeça para baixo, de braços cruzados, os pés fixos com chakra no teto, e um sorriso escarninho contornando os lábios finos – E parece que continua com a mesma percepção de quando tinha 12 anos – Sasuke parou o fluxo de chakra de seus pés, desprendendo-os do teto, e deu meia volta em seu corpo em queda, pousando com graça no chão._

_- Teme! Eu vou arrancar seu pescoço e você nem vai perceber! - Naruto avançou com rapidez, a kunai em punho, apontada ameaçadoramente para Sasuke. O loiro correu até Sasuke, que segurou o pulso do loiro, com o sorriso se alargando mais, desafiando os limites do garoto à sua frente._

_- Ora, parece que não tem nem capacidade de fazer um simples corte, quanto mais arrancar meu pescoço. Bem, aos negócios – Sasuke torceu levemente o pulso de Naruto, o suficiente para fazer o loiro sentir dor, mas não para quebrar algum osso – Você se acha mais forte que eu, e eu tenho certeza de que sou mais forte que você – Sasuke soltou bruscamente o pulso do loiro, e lhe deu um chute no abdômen, o que fez o loiro bater contra a parede – Isso, aliado ao fato de você ter me dado a idéia de luta, me deu uma pequena idéia. Vamos fazer uma aposta, Naruto-kun – o loiro franziu o cenho._

_- E por que você acha que eu aceitaria?_

_- Porque você, se realmente ser mais forte que eu, pode ganhar o que quiser de mim – Sasuke sorriu maldosamente, e Naruto arregalou os olhos._

_- Qualquer coisa?_

_- Claro. Eu confio em mim mesmo. Sei que vou vencer – Naruto sentiu a cólera, quente como brasa, subir por seu sangue, fazendo-o fervilhar – E, como eu realmente vou vencer, vou poder exigir o que quiser de você, Naruto._

_- E o que você quer de mim? - Naruto franziu o cenho._

_- Algo como uma promessa. Mas diga primeiro, o que **você** quer de mim? - Sasuke cruzou os braços e escorou suas costas na parede atrás de si. Um de seus pés saiu do chão, e a sola do sapato ninja se apoiou na parede também._

_- Bem... Eu quero que você volte para Konoha! - Naruto apontou para Sasuke, como se estivesse o acusando de algo – Depois, que você não saia mais daqui pra virar nukenin – Naruto fez bico – E também que peça desculpas pra Sakura-chan por ter feito ela se preocupar! E você vai pedir desculpas pra toda Konoha também, e admitir na frente da vila inteira que eu sou melhor e mais forte que você – Naruto sorriu maliciosamente – E dizer que eu sempre fui melhor que você em tudo, e que você não fica nem nos meus pés. E vai dizer pros aldeões que eu sou seu melhor amigo, que você foi um idiota por me abandonar, e que eu não sou um demônio. E vai aconselhar que eles me escolham pra Hokage, porque eu sou o melhor pra eles! - Naruto pontualizou, e cruzou os braços, olhando pra Sasuke._

_- Mais algo, princesa? - Naruto sentiu o sangue se instalar em suas bochechas, e Sasuke sorriu maldosamente – Hun, muita coisa, não acha? Bem, se eu ganhar, eu quero... Deixa eu ver..._

_- E você nem sabe o que quer? - Naruto estava genuinamente impressionado. Sasuke sempre tinha um trunfo na manga, só pra lhe irritar. Será que tinha mudado tanto convivendo com a serpente?_

_- Claro que sei. Naruto, eu sempre sei o que eu quero – Sasuke olhou para Naruto de uma maneira ilegível, mas intensa, arrancando um tremor involuntário do loiro – Bem... - Sasuke olhou para o teto, e sorriu – Você vai ter que deixar que eu faça algumas mudanças no seu corpo..._

_- Como?!_

_- Isso mesmo. Umas mudanças no seu corpo._

_- Mas por quê?_

_- Eu não perguntei pra você o porquê desse monte de idiotices que você me fez prometer, mas acatei, não é? Então não pergunte, e nem o tipo de mudanças corporais. Além disso, quero que você venha morar no bairro Uchiha, comigo, a partir de amanhã mesmo._

_- Tá... O que mais?_

_- Você não vai poder namorar com ninguém, nem casar, nem ter casos, ou qualquer tipo de relação que não seja da mais pura e ingênua amizade, a não ser que eu permita._

_- Na... Nani? - Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso – E por quê?_

_- Porque eu quero e ponto. Além disso, eu vou poder tocar em você como e quando eu quiser, e você não vai poder ir contra. Você vai vestir e comer aquilo que eu disser que você pode vestir e comer. Você só poderá ir para os lugares que eu deixar, a menos que seja uma missão, ou que eu deixe você ir, ou que eu esteja acompanhando você. Basicamente, de agora em diante eu controlo sua vida, se você perder a luta._

_- NA-NANIIIIIII?! NANDE' TTEBAYO?! (tradução: O-OQUEEEEEEEEE?! POR QUÊ' TTEBAYO?!)_

_- Fácil, por meu capricho – Sasuke olhou para Naruto, e sorriu sarcasticamente – Não era você que estava confiante de que ia cortar meu pescoço? Vamos Naruto, aceite. Até que não será mau. Eu só estou me certificando de que você não irá fazer nenhuma besteira, ora. Se alguma interesseira quiser casar com o futuro Hokage, eu devo protegê-lo, não? E você sabe que eu conheço mais esse tipo de gente, já que convivi com essas pessoas. Um Hokage precisa de alguém que o cuide diariamente, e eu, como seu melhor amigo, irei me sacrificar bondosamente e exercer esse papel. Além disso, você deve estar apresentável como um ninja de elite, como o Hokage que quer ser, por isso o estilo de alimentação e vestimenta. Sobre as mudanças no corpo... Qualquer mudança que eu precise aplicar deve ser feita, para que você tenha uma boa imagem. Sobre eu tocar em você... Não quero que ser repelido caso tenha que te ajudar e você faça as suas habituais birras. E você não pode frequentar todo lugar, porque pode sujar sua imagem. Eu irei monitorar e guiar você, como seu melhor amigo. Eu já gastei muito do meu tempo cumprindo meus sonhos, então agora vamos cumprir os seus. Você vai precisar de um ajudante, e, se perder, esse serei eu. Você será o melhor Hokage, com a minha ajuda e as minhas dicas. O que acha?_

_Naruto franziu o cenho, e teve que concordar com Sasuke. O Uchiha conhecia mais as más intenções que as pessoas poderiam ter, e sabia como ter uma boa aparência, e que lugares frequentar. Sabia o que comer, e como se comportar, e o próprio Naruto tinha que admitir que repeliria Sasuke antes de pedir ajuda. Mas faltava algo..._

_- E por que eu tenho que vir morar aqui?_

_- Ora, essa é bem óbvia, Naruto. Primeiro, porque eu quero ficar perto de você e reaver o tempo que gastei procurando vingança – Naruto arregalou os olhos, e depois sorriu enternecido. Sabia que aquilo era um tipo de carinho, mesmo que disfarçado por aquele tom sarcástico, mas ainda assim era algo afetivo. Sasuke queria ficar perto dele, porque gostava dele e queria reaver o tempo que haviam perdido separados por aquela vingança tola – E segundo, porque quero ter você bem perto para te monitorar e não deixar mais você estragar sua imagem – Naruto sorriu._

_- Ne ne, nem parece algo vindo de você! - Naruto sorriu, esquecendo totalmente que deveria parecer enraivecido com Sasuke, e coçou a nuca com uma mão – Pelos dois lados eu ganho! Nem parece o Sasuke-teme que eu conhecia hehe._

_- Isso porque não sou mais o Sasuke que você conheceu. Não estou mais me importando em esconder meus sentimentos, já que só me feri fazendo isso. Eu notei que você faz falta na minha vida, Naruto – Sasuke sorriu brevemente, aquele meio sorriso do Sasuke de doze anos – Mas ainda tenho muito daquele Sasuke antigo. Principalmente a minha 'amizade' por você – Sasuke usou um tom irônico na palavra amizade, que não foi notado pelo Uzumaki - E, por último, você vai fazer o que eu mandar daqui em diante, não importando o quão absurdo seja o que eu mande você fazer._

_- Ehh?_

_- Se eu mandar você dançar de cueca em cima da montanha dos Hokages, você vai fazer isso. Se eu mandar você declarar seu amor eterno à Tsunade, você vai fazer. Se eu disser pra você ir até Sakura e chamá-la de testuda, você vai fazer isso. Entendeu?_

_- Ahá! Eu sabia que tinha armadilha nisso! - Naruto apontou para Sasuke, que sorriu maldosamente._

_- Ora, não seria eu mesmo se não tirasse proveito, não é? Mas, mesmo assim, eu provavelmente só vou te mandar fazer algo pelo seu próprio bem – o último que Sasuke disse foi num sussurro – Mesmo que você ache na hora que não é pro seu bem, Naruto-kun... Mesmo que você me odeie por mandar você fazer o que eu quero..._

_- Nani? O que você disse?_

_- Nada de importante. Você promete que vai fazer tudo o que eu digo se perder a luta? - Sasuke notou que Naruto já estava na rua, acenando para ele seguí-lo._

_- Claro! No fim, só a última 'cláusula' que foi meio absurda, mas tudo bem. E eu não vou ter que cumprir isso daí mesmo! Eu vou ganhar! - Naruto voltou a empunhar a kunai, seus olhos cintilando de confiança._

_- Isso é o que veremos, Uzumaki – Sasuke desembainhou a Kusanagi, e colocou-se em posição de ataque._

_Naruto mal sabia que todas as propostas de Sasuke estavam carregadas de segundas intenções sob o que parecia preocupação de um amigo pelo sonho do outro.

* * *

_Mas Naruto, com o passar do tempo, acabou descobrindo o que Sasuke queria com todas aquelas propostas. Cláusulas, como ele chamara na época. E eram cláusulas mesmo. Cláusulas de um casamento possessivo e ciumento, que não deixava Naruto sequer respirar um momento sem ter a sua sombra particular lhe seguindo. Em falar de sombra particular...

- Naruto-kun...

E lá estava ele novamente. A sua sombra. De olhos e cabelos negros, pele pálida, uniforme de jounin, símbolos vermelhos e brancos...Corpo definido, lábios finos, mãos suaves, olhos que ao mesmo tempo diziam tudo e nada... Olhos que mostraram rapidamente o vermelho-sangue do Sharingan. Naruto tremeu ao ver Sasuke olhar ao redor, e perceber homens e mulheres olhando as curvas de seu esposo, o Hokage da vila. E Naruto sabia que não seria só ele que estaria encrencado se não tirasse Sasuke dali rapidamente. O Uchiha era uma praga quando o assunto era pessoas olhando seu consorte de maneira luxuriosa. A mesma maneira que todos olhavam para ele naquele momento.

- Sa-Sasuke... - o loiro sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e sentiu o vento gélido da rua entrar pela porta outrora escancarada pelo Uchiha. Tremeu e se encolheu, protegendo inconscientemente com seus braços o pequeno feto que crescia em seu interior. E lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, escorregando por suas bochechas. Esquecera-se de que ele não era mais responsável por seu corpo. Tinha um pequeno ser que dependia completamente de si, e estava colaborando para matá-lo.

- Naruto... - Sasuke se aproximou do balcão, vendo como o loiro tremia violentamente.

– Me... Me tira daqui... - o loiro tinha tirado a capa de Hokage e jogado no chão, e nem ao menos lembrara. Estava somente com uma bermuda preta e uma blusa regata branca, com o símbolo dos Uchihas estampado nas costas. Marcando-o como um Uchiha. Marcando-o como propriedade de Sasuke. Mas Naruto não estava se importando com isso naquele momento. Estava mais se importando com o pequeno bebê dentro de si, que poderia morrer por sua irresponsabilidade. Tremeu violentamente ao visualizar seu bebê morto.

- Naruto, acalme-se – Sasuke segurou o loiro pelas pernas, e o puxou para baixo, com delicadeza. Quando Naruto estava sentado no balcão, Sasuke envolveu a cintura do garoto com seus braços. Naruto enlaçou a cintura de Sasuke com suas pernas, e o pescoço dele com seus braços. Colou seu corpo no do seu marido, tentando buscar calor desesperadamente.

- Não que-quero que ele morra... - Naruto tremia e sussurrava baixinho contra o pescoço de seu marido, tentando afogar os soluços que não demoraram a aflorar de sua garganta. Sasuke pegou a capa que caracterizava Naruto como um Hokage, e a jogou por cima do loiro, cobrindo-o com ela, como se fosse um pequeno bebê.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ele também sabe. Tudo vai ficar bem – Sasuke voltou a abraçar Naruto, acomodando-o contra si. Estava pouco se importando para os presentes, que olhavam o par com incredulidade. Começou a andar em direção à porta, sentindo as lágrimas de Naruto atingirem seu ombro.

- Você vai cuidar de mim, Sasuke? Vai? Não me deixe matar o nosso bebê... - Naruto soluçava mais forte, e Sasuke chegou até a porta, voltando a estar na rua. O frio da noite de inverno cortava e irritava o rosto de qualquer desavisado. Naruto estava protegido, estando embaixo do pano que constituía as vestimentas de um Hokage. Estava protegido, sendo aquecido e sustentado pelos braços do seu marido. Naruto abraçou Sasuke com mais força – Me proteja sempre, Sasuke.

- Sempre – Sasuke respondeu, o sussurro sendo apenas ouvido por Naruto, sussurro que foi perdido entre a forte ventania que os dois atravessavam, internamente e exteriormente.

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**#Reviews#

* * *

Uchiha Mique **

Ah, ler os primeiros capítulos das minhas fics são um inferno mesmo XD eu sempre confundo todo mundo e.e menos quando é oneshot, daí eu sou obrigada a explicar XD Amo o Sasuke possessivo #.# Nunca te vi por aqui e.e é que eu sou nova no sasunaru, sou mais pro lado do itanaru e.e bem-vinda ao mundo louco e pirado da Mary-neechan \o/ fuja para as montanhas enquanto ainda é tempo XD

* * *

**Azmaria**

Az-neechan \o/ - pula em cima – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eu tenho fã O.O gostou do fim? n.n eu ia omitir ele e botar no prox cap, mas deu vontade de botar nesse – omitindo a parte em que leitores reclamaram que os caps eram minúsculos – já as minhas atualizações são um horror XD eu sou a rainha dos atrasos \o/ sou discípula do Kakashi nisso ;-)

* * *

**Camis **

Uiaaaaaaaaaa \o/ eu tenho o dom pra fazer os outros ficarem constrangidos e vermelhos que nem tomates XD que bom que ficou feliz n.n ah, o Naru no balcão é um assunto para hemorragias nasais massivas XD quanto ao emo, ele é bem melhor com a possessão do que sem ela, pra mim, claro e.e – pega katana – eu vou matar suas primas kukukukukukuku XD – a lá Orochimaru – bem, o Sasuke sempre foi sacana XD e eu fiz um final meio meloso O.O isso é bem impróprio – acho – de mim e.e sobre 'o que aconteceu com konoha?', eu nem comecei a escrever o cap i.i mas tenho o de profissões pronto \o/ vai ser uma three-shot mesmo e.e Tá um chuchu \o/ kissus

* * *

**Inu**

Ahhh, que bom q você gostou #.# Eu gosto dessa fic também, dá pra fazer o emo penar XD Kissus

* * *

**sango7higurashi **

Podexá que eu mato o emo XD mas nessa fic não dá e.e bem, o Naru-chan está mais forte nesse cap \o/ se resistindo mais e.e vou ver se faço o Naruto parar de ser emo e o emo voltar a ser emo XD nada contra emos, claro n.n eu mesma sou meio emo \o/

* * *

**MitsashiTenten-chan **

- se encolhe no cantinho – o cap foi bom? ó.ò espero , senão tô morta i.i O Sasuke vai piorar, pode acreditar. Ele ainda tá sendo leve, acredite XD tô preparando os leitores pro monstro-Uchiha-Sasuke XD Tenha meeeeeeeeeeeedo ;D e ser possessivo não é algo tão ruim assim n.n mesmo porque eu tenho um namorado que acha cabelo em cabeça de ovo XD tô acostumada já e.e

* * *

**Estrela Polar **

Arigato n.n eu tentei fazer fofo mesmo e.e isso é meio estranho em mim n.n bem, ficou legaaaaaaaaaaaaal \o/

* * *

**Yuna-chan s2 **

arigatoooooooooooooooo \o/ nas minhas fics um pode até fazer o outro de gato e sapato, mas não fica assim não ò.Ó eu sempre faço sofrer, principalmente se for o teme e.e Sasuke já tá começando a sofrer, levemente n.n daqui a pouco ele vai ver o que é bom n.n ficou atordoada? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dancinha da felicidade – weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ arigato por dar uma chance \o/ eu vou me esforçar pra continuar merecendo a sua chance n.n kissus \o/

* * *

**Bah-Yume **

Eu tô fazendo profissões, e o previsto é pra essa semana n.n sobre como o Naru ficou prenho, isso aparece com o decorrer da fic n.n não vou estragar o futuro e estragar as surpresas, não? XD eu tb não gosto muito de masxfem em naruto e.e acho tb que é shounen-ai, e até os tradutores ficam falando que tem um monte de trocadilhos homossexuais XD e eu nun sei se o naru mata o emo XD eu gosto do controlc+controlv XD menos em review fic, claro e.e que honra! #.# ter o seu review mais longo é um privilégio \o/ arigatoooooooooooo \o/

* * *

**Nessah **

Arigatooooooooooooooooooooooooo \o/ Naru-chan tá lindo de pancinha #.# acho que eu vou perder todo o meu sangue em hemorragias nasais antes da fic acabar XD vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas eu tenho um monte de responsabilidade e.e vc é nova por aqui? n.n seja bem-vinda ao meu mundo demente e colorido XD kissus \o/

* * *

**Uchiha FeH **

Sasuke possessivo é o mor \o/ tadenho do Naru-chan, é capaz de perder mesmo só de desgosto, se não for de alcoolismo X.x aqui a continuação, espero q gostee \o/ Feh, a dona e senhora de 'socorro itachi' i.i – chorando de emoção – ai q felicidade #.# espero ter mandado review n.n – cabeça de osso pra sopa XD

* * *

**Lady Duo **

- pula encima da pobre leitora – kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, \o/ yooooooo \o/ Sasuke controlador é tããããão legal #.# eu adoro ele assim XD sou meio sádica e.e vamos ver no que vai dar isso \o/ espero que acompanhe n.n e eu nunca – ou acho que não – vi vc por aqui, né? Bem-vinda ao mundo cor-de-rosa e bobo da Mary-neechan \o/ e se eu te conheço e esqueci, pode bater XD

* * *

**Hirees **

Aqui o cap \o/ Naru-chan está meio afetado pelos hormônios, mas ele também tem uns problemas que vão aparecer com o desenvolver com a história. A obsessão do Sasuke somente deixa as coisas mais interessantes XD Sasuke todo possessivo é o amor #.# você é novo por aqui? n.n bem-vindo \o/ senão, pode bater em mim XD

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra **

O Sasuke carinhoso é legal n.n eu tb quero naru-chan pra mim i.i lemon? Claro que vai! Achou que o bebê ia ser vindo de onde? XD tem até violação e.e arigato pelo elogio n/n eu escrevo bem? e.e assim eu envergonho n/n Naru Grávido é uma graça mesmo n.n vc é nova por aqui, né? n.n bem-vinda ao meu mundo doidinho \o/ eu vi suas reviews nas outras fics e.e depois, quando eu postar, eu respondo \o/

* * *

**Von Cherry **

Nem sei quem são esses XD acho que inventei e.e é das boas? #.# - olhinhos brilhando – weeeeee \o/ Naru frágil é tão kawaii #.# isso, mande reviews \o/ se tem bebê, tem que ter por onde sair, né? XD claro que vai ter parto \o/ só quero ver como vai sair XD

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan **

Eu tb amo o Sasuke possessivo #.# e a resposta às suas perguntas: ele não está nadando em álcool XD tirei a parte do líquido amniótico de álcool do seu review n.n por isso é bom mandar review, dá inspiração e.e tá aqui o cap n.n q bom q você gosta #.# kissus, chibi-chan n.n

* * *

**AnaBella Black's **

Sim, uma sasunaru minha e.e um milagre, diga-se de passagem XD vai aproveitando e.e bom q eu deixei curiosa e.e é o princípio das fanfics, fazer o leitor ficar interessado pelo resto e.e num gosta de m-preg? Mas vai ficar bom, e a m-preg é uma coisa que só aparece numa das partes, por enquanto e.e eu tb amo ele sendo rebaixado, e depois dando uns pedalas do teme XD irmã gêmeaaaa \o/ fomos separadas no parto i.i red moon é meu chuchu, assim como profissões e.e eu, particularmente, tenho certa inclinação por profissões e.e tem m-preg agora e.e isso, vamos pro lado itanaru da força \o/ eu escrevo bem? Arigatoooooooooo \o/ e sobre escrever em casa... digamos que as coisas não estão um mar de rosas por aqui e.e

* * *

**Dri Lioncourt **

Eu sou tão anti-Sasukemo quando vc \o/ talvez até mais XD mas ele vai penar, podexá cumigo ;D tá bem escrita? n.n arigatooooooooooooooo \o/ - dancinha da felicidade – obrigado por me deixar te proporcionar um bom momento n.n eu tenho uma tara de fazer naru-chan sofrer e depois dar uns pedalas no emo XD mas ele nem sofreu completamente e já tá dando pedalas nele XD olha a surra XD mas ainda não tá AQUELA surra que eu quero XD vai piorar pro emo, podexá ;) vc é nova por aqui, né? Bem-vinda ao mundo feliz e colorido da Mary-neechan \o/ kissus \o/

* * *

**issaMR **

O Sharingan é do mal i.i ele faz as pessoas agirem de jeito ruim T.T podexá que eu vou fazer o Sasuke ver que não pode ir por aí usando esses olhinhos de salsichão pra qualquer coisa n.n arigato por gostar #.# atualizada agora \o/ kissus \o/

* * *

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Tsu-chan, eu tenho um real medo do tamanho das tuas reviews XD mas tendo uma consi dessa XD a minha mãe quase que corta a internet também X.x isso porque agora eu tenho aula de violão, de dança, e um grupo de teatro XD e a escola, e ainda tenho que ajudar ela, e escrever fic e.e terceira vez? o.O eu já teria chutado a cpu XD eu tb acho os homens uns estúpidos, menos meu moon-chan #.# e o naru-chan #.# e o ita-chan #.# e o meu pai #.# eles são demais \o/ nem parecem homens XD pobre Mikoto, teve que parir duas amebas ambulantes sociopatas e.e deu surra sim #.# aqui, pelo menos, já começou o martírio do emo \o/ e, sim, eu quero um violador bem morto XD sim, Sasuke meloso é um horror, mas você vai ter medo quando eu colocar ele de meloso-sádico. Eu, só de imaginar os próximos capítulos, morro de medo O.O eu também queria um diamante i.i sobre o que Naru-chan disse, vc vai ter que acompanhar pra saber XD o Sasuke, realmente, voltou pior do que foi XD como, quando, em quem, ou onde usou o jutsu são perguntas pros próximos caps n.n vou deixar na curiosidade, hoho XD Naru-chan é inocente, ele num nota nem que esfreguem na cara dele XD os cegos vêem mais do que o Naru-chan e.e o maior cego é aquele que não quer ver, sabe e.e Naru-chan é direto \o/ ele vai no ponto e deu XD pior que o Naru-chan foi, e eu tentei fazer uma luta e.e saiu algo? e.e o resto vai no próximo cap n.n sobre a frase do sasuke, eu nem sei de onde tirei XD talvez da minha mente maluca e.e ta aí, vai que eu faço uma fic 'o tenebroso bairro uchiha' XD três pag? o.O ficou um ano fora, ehhh? XD kissus \o/

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Quanto Review o.o Cara, esse cap ficou bom #.# Espero que eu continue assim (cofduvidocof) kissus!

Mary-neechan, 21/08/2008


	3. Memória Três: Reluzir das Chamas

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, Sasunaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic)

**Comentários Iniciais: **Preciso urgentemente de um nome pro cujodito! Pobre criança sem sexo nem nome ii Acho que pode ser menina e.e Sabe, dois homens cuidando de uma pobre bebê moça e delicada XD Bem, eu quero nomes para ambos os sexos! Agora teve um pouco de luta e.e Gostaram? n.n

_Lembranças do Naruto_

Presente do Naruto

* * *

-

**Reluzir das Chamas**

-

Sasuke e Naruto chegaram em casa. Como ambos não tinham vontade de brigarem, continuaram silenciosos. Sasuke andou até o quarto, segurando Naruto contra si, ainda em seu colo. Sentou na cama, e, quietamente, pousou a mão sobre a pequena protuberância na barriga do loiro. Naruto olhou para o teto, e após, olhou para Sasuke.

- Pode revisar para mim? - o loiro fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Deite-se – Sasuke fez menção de levantar, e Naruto saiu de seu colo, se deitando na cama. O Uchiha foi até o armário, e tirou de lá uma caixa azul. Abriu-a, e retirou um pote com um gel transparente.

Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto, e sentou-se sobre as pernas do loiro. Naruto descobriu seu peito, submisso, olhando para outro lado. Sasuke não conteve o olhar de luxúria ao ver aquela pele descoberta, mas tentou se conter, para ver como estava seu filho. Destampou o fraco de gel, e verteu uma pequena parte sobre o abdômen nu. Naruto sentiu o líquido espesso e frio sobre sua pele quente, e sentiu um arrepio. O arrepio tornou-se maior, ao sentir as mãos frias do seu marido sobre o líquido, espalhando-o pelo seu abdômen e ventre. Naruto fechou os olhos, e pôs-se a relembrar de onde tinha parado suas lembranças.

* * *

_Com velocidade sobrehumana, Sasuke correu até Naruto, kusanagi em riste. Naruto não esperou ser atacado, e pegou uma kunai do seu bolso ninja, entrando novamente na casa, sem se importar em quebrar tudo que tinha dentro. Ambas lâminas se chocaram e deslizaram uma contra a outra, mas a kusanagi ultrapassou a kunai, quase como um fantasma. Não havia defesa contra este artefato ninja, e Naruto esquecera disso. Sasuke girou a katana em suas mãos, segurando a lâmina com suas mãos e golpeando Naruto com o cabo da katana. Usou a manga da yukata para não se machucar. Naruto foi jogado contra a parede, violentamente. Seu corpo fez um buraco onde ele atingira a parede. Logo após, Naruto sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça._

_- Tsc, Kage Bushin com Kawarimi... - e logo após, Sasuke sentiu uma presença atrás de si, e defendeu o chute com a bainha da katana. Pôs força, e impeliu Naruto para longe._

_- Hehe, não achou que eu fiquei aqui só brincando, não é? - o loiro avançou contra Sasuke, chutando e socando, procurando achar alguma brecha._

_- Achei sim – o Uchiha falava enquanto apenas defendia os golpes, sem procurar um ataque. Logo, Sasuke apoiou um pé na barriga do loiro, e pulou, se afastando do outro._

_Lâminas se chocavam, farpas de aço caindo no chão. Ambos não davam trégua, usando katana e kunai como atributo de ataque e defesa. Naruto se afastou e jogou a kunai para um canto, fazendo selos._

_- Fuuton: Reppushou! - Sasuke viu uma enorme rajada de ciclones cortar o ar e ir em velocidade exorbitante até si. Concentrou chakra nos pés e fez selos rapidamente._

_- Ho Shunshin no Jutsu – Sasuke sussurrou, e o fogo o cobriu. O ar tocou o fogo, e alimentou-o, fazendo-o expandir. No meio da fumaça, Naruto não soube ao certo para onde Sasuke havia ido._

_Sasuke estava no teto, segurando-se com chakra. Se aquele pequeno ciclone tivesse lhe alcançado, Sasuke estaria morto. Naruto levantou a cabeça e viu o Uchiha lá, e sorriu de maneira prepotente._

_- Que foi, Sasu-chan? - o loiro usou ironia, e sorriu maliciosamente – Eu sou bom demais pra você? - garoto correu para dentro da fumaça, protegendo o nariz com a gola da jaqueta laranja. Sumiu dentro da fumaça._

_- O que..? - o teto em que Sasuke se apoiava foi destruída, impelindo o Uchiha para o chão. Sasuke bateu no chão com força, caindo perto das labaredas de fogo, que queimavam a casa. No segundo andar, de pé em frente ao buraco, estava Naruto com um chakra sinistro à sua volta. O loiro tinha os olhos vermelhos, e um sorriso sádico no rosto – Se você me matar, não vai conseguir que eu cumpra minhas promessas – o Uchiha falou sério, procurando uma maneira de reverter a situação._

_- Não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de te matar, Uchiha. Vou apenas quebrar as suas pernas, então fique quietinho – as quatro caudas de chakra ondulavam atrás do loiro, e a quantidade massiva de chakra envolvia Naruto, assim como sangue que saía de sua testa, transformando-o em uma pequena raposa. Sasuke correu até a área de serviço, girou com rapidez o registro. A água começou a jorrar em grande velocidade e em grande quantidade, já que o bocal era maior do que um de torneira normal._

_- Fugindo, Uchiha? Ora, não foi você que me propôs isso? Então não fuja como uma donzela indefesa, que é tudo que você não é! - Naruto saltou para o primeiro andar, com graça vulpina._

_- Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – o Uchiha fizera selos rápidos, e a água que tinha na pia pairou no ar, e jogou-se com velocidade vertiginosa contra o loiro, que esquivou sem dificuldade._

_- Isso era pra me matar? - o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo._

_- Não realmente – o loiro notou que o incêndio tinha sido apagado. Então, o alvo não era ele, e sim as chamas, eh?_

_- Se preocupando com sua linda casinha?_

_- Não. Mas quero conservá-la para quando você venha morar aqui – o moreno sorriu com prepotência, segurando a katana e fechando o registro de água._

_- Eu não vou vir, porque não vou perder – Naruto falou com escárnio presente no tom de voz._

_- Isso é o que vamos ver, Uzumaki – Sasuke o olhou, e sorriu maliciosamente. Já sabia o que deveria fazer.

* * *

_O loiro sentiu uma mão infiltrar-se por seu umbigo, e teve um susto. Incorporou-se levemente, apoiando os cotovelos na cama. Olhou Sasuke com censura, que apenas acariciou seu ventre.

- Você estava distraído.

- Eu sei.

- Eu não gosto.

- Eu sei também.

- Então por que faz? - Sasuke franziu o cenho, apertando de leve a pele que ficava sobre o osso do quadril esquerdo.

- Porque você não é meu dono – Naruto fechou os olhos, esperando os gritos.

Sentiu como o agarre da mão em sua pele aumentava. Abriu os olhos, e viu Sasuke olhando para o chão. Aquilo o surpreendeu. Nunca Sasuke havia recuado.

- Eu estou cansado. Nós vamos ter um filho...

- Você quis ter esse filho pra renascer o clã, lembra?

- Eu...

- Você sempre me trata como se eu fosse alguma das suas roupas, ou alguma das suas kunais, ou algum objeto qualquer. Eu não pertenço à você, Sasuke. Você me obrigou a casar com você, e nem sei porque você quer que eu te ame. Afinal, sou só alguém que foi escolhido para ter seus filhos. Sou só uma incubadora para você renascer seu clã – Naruto olhou pela janela, o céu noturno, imenso, estendia seu manto escuro por todo firmamento – Eu estou cansado... Cansado de que você me trate como seu cachorro – Naruto tornou a olhar para o Uchiha, que piscou demoradamente – Não levo o nome Uchiha Sasuke escrito na testa. Não sou alguém sem vida social. Eu também tenho direito de ter pessoas ao meu redor, que sejam meus amigos – o que mais irritava Naruto era que, depois que casara com Sasuke, o Uchiha lhe proibira de conversar com seus amigos sem ter sua presença por perto.

- Você leva meu nome dentro de si. Gravado dentro das suas entranhas, a cada vez que fazemos amor – o loiro corou furiosamente ao lembrar daqueles episódios, e perguntou-se silenciosamente o porquê de Sasuke lhe dizer que eles faziam amor se o que faziam era puramente sexo – E você não precisa de ninguém além de mim e do nosso bebê. E, sobre ele... Enquanto você 'dormia', eu o revisei. Está bem, e, por incrível que pareça, não está nadando num líquido amniótico composto de 99,9 por cento de álcool – Naruto riu baixinho, aquele rosto feliz iluminado pela lua fez Sasuke sorrir também, um pouco mais contido. Um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro.

Uma novidade era que Sasuke havia se comportado como um pai extremamente dedicado, apesar de recluso. Ele aprendera por própria vontade ninjutsu mético com Sakura e Tsunade, tendo que aguentar os berros das duas. 'Você não pode cuidar de um bebê desse jeito!', 'Inútil, concentre o chakra!', 'Como acham que um estúpido ignorante como você pode ser um gênio?!', 'Seja sutil, idiota! Você está cuidando de um bebê, não de um filhote de dinossauro!!' foram alguns da adorável Tsunade-hime. E Sakura havia sido trilhões de vezes pior. Ela tinha chutado para longe o amor platônico que tinha por Sasuke. Ao ver o loiro 'de barriga', resolveu ajudar os dois papais iniciantes. Claro que ela sempre podia maltratar um pouco o Uchiha por ter feito todos sofrerem por tanto tempo, não?

Depois de falar para o loiro do exame, Sasuke pegou um papel-toalha e retirou o gel do abdômen e do ventre do loiro. Aproximou-se de Naruto e o beijou de maneira desesperada, como quase todos seus beijos. Parecia que tinha medo de perder Naruto. Talvez tivesse.

O loiro foi deitado na cama pelo Uchiha, de maneira delicada, imprópria do Uchiha-bastardo. Sasuke acomodou-se ao lado do loiro, e o envolveu pela cintura com um braço, pousando a mão do braço livre no ventre do loiro. Naruto abraçou Sasuke, e se aconchegou no corpo de seu consorte. Mesmo que não quisesse, gostava daquele contato. Tantas noites teve que dormir sozinho, esperando calor humano, e agora não iria rejeitá-lo.

Depois de fechar os olhos, Uchiha Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke começaram a sonhar.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Reviews#

* * *

**

**Camis **

Eu também quero um loiro desses pra mim – babando – Nya, você tem sorte! Eu tenho um loiro na minha sala que é meio inclinado pro lado rosa da força XD fica pedindo roupa das meninas e tudo XDD puts, ele parece uma menina! Se eu não deixasse os outros com vontade de ler mais, que tipo de autora sádica eu seria? XD realmente, Sasuke é um carinhoso estranho e doido XD aquele capítulo realmente foi vergonhosamente pequeno, e esse tá mais pequeno ainda... Realmente, eu preciso de uns tapas e.e bjus, e muito obrigada pela review! Ai ai, que honra... - suspirando de felicidade.

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra **

Hinaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ você é nova no fanfiction com conta, mas ainda sim, já tem carteirinha de integrante do mundo desvairado da Mary-neesan \o/ - mostra uma carteirinha rosa cheia de florzinhas mal coladas - :-B eu também amo violação, m-preg e lemon, por isso que eu tô escrevendo essa fic e.e era meu sonho de consumo escrever uma fic assim \o/ kissus, more, obrigada pelo review \o/

* * *

**issaMR **

Um dia aparecerão os xingamentos da Sakura \o/ mas você pode apostar, a Sakura vai ser muito boa nessa fic e.e ela vai ser marcante, e eu acho que tô começando a simpatizar com ela e.e capítulo anterior foi curto? Esse aqui que é curtíssimo XD aqui teve mais cenas de luta \o/ e finalmente acabou a luta e.e eu acho que nunca mais faço luta, meio que me traumatizei – senta e chora – um dia eu colocarei os xingamentos da rosada \o/ kissus, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**HinaxChan **

Arigato \o/ eu escrevo bem? - carinha de gatinho de botas do shrek – weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – olhinhos brilhando de felicidade – muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada #.# eu sou quase sempre conhecida como 'a viciada em itanaru' XD é difícil alguém ver uma fic minha e não lembrar que eu sou a tarada por itanaru XD kissus, domo arigato pelo review – faz reverência.

* * *

**Hokuto **

ISSO! - pega foice – MORTE AO SASUKEMOOOOOO – passa o momento empolgação – exagerei? n.n' Não se preocupe, Hokuto-chan! Sasuke irá sofrer, hohohohoho – riso misterioso/maquiavélico – ele não sabe o que lhe espera, e nem vocês XD só euuuuuu, e não vou contaaar XD vai ter que acompanhaaaaar pra sabeeeeer XD kissus, more, e cê é nova por aqui, né? Bem-vinda ao mundo doidinho da Mary-neechan \o/

* * *

**Yuna-chan s2 **

Tá foda o cap? #.# weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ - maluca desvairada – waaaa, eu arruinei com a parte de ferrar o emo i.i ele se deu bem – no cantinho, fazendo círculos no chão com um gravetinho – realmente, teme-kun é do mal com Naru-lindo-chan i.i mas eu achei muito foda a frase possessiva dele XD mesmo assim, cruel e.e tadinho do seu pc, vai sofrer muito por causa da sua vontade de meter porrada no emo XD huhu – perva também – eu pensei algo também quando você disse das palmadas no bumbum huhu – babinha escorrendo – arigato pela review, more, e mande mais senão eu não posto \o/ - chantagista do mal.

* * *

**AnaBella Black's **

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, você não gosta de m-preg e tá lendo só por que eu escrevo bem? - desmaia de felicidade – Naruto: puts ¬¬ - joga água na cara dela – Mary: e.e continuando... essa fic tem justamente a intenção de mostrar o presente, e revelar a cada pouquinho uma memória que os personagens têm que fez as coisas como elas estão e.e realmente, o lado itanaru da força não existe nessa fic, já que o ita-chan tá à sete palmos sob a terra i.i essa fic tá seguindo a trilha do mangá, e acontece após o Sasuke vencer o jinchuuriki de oito caudas, porque daí ele se bandeia pra konoha e.e eu não tenho disposição e.e imaginação eu tenho, e é tanta que eu tenho inspiração até lendo bula de remédio X.x eu também adoro quando respondem os meus reviews \o/ fico doidinha, e é por isso que eu respondo os reviews com toda a atenção possível, pra que os outros sintam o que eu sinto também n.n e eu vou ver uma fic sua! - fogo no olhar – só quero ver quando eu arranjo tempo i.i mal tenho pra escrever minhas próprias fics – no cantinho escuro – espero reviews seus, em todas as fics! Eu adoro eles n.n realmente, eu também tive problemas com meu pc e tive que comprar outro e foi mó confusão i.i kissus more, muito obrigada pelo review \o/

* * *

**Von Cherry **

Sei lá se ele gosta do Sasuke – assoviando – vai ter que ler pra saber XD – chantagista – nossa, tá boa? n.n – momento de espera, foi ver o perfil da mulher desconhecida – JU? O.O – capota – você mudou de nick? Não te reconheci XD bem que eu vi ''estou sempre me divertindo(o.o) lendo essa fic", e notei que era impossível ser um novato XD puts, Ju, cê tem uma beta? i.i será que só eu nesse mundo imenso não tenho beta? - senta e chora – vou começar a mendigar por um – chorando – eu posso ser beta, mas não tenho tempo nem paciência pra revisar minhas próprias fics, sabe e.e adoro você por isso, sempre direta 'puta fic kawai' foi demais XD bah, tô sentindo a falta do asterisco i.i agora só dá pra usar o jogo da velha e.e kissus more, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**luciaalmeida **

Eu também senti falta das suas reviews, Lu-chan i.i hsuahsau, essa fic é justo um casal popular e.e SasuNaru, eu devo estar enlouquecendo... não gosta de m-preg? Essa é uma m-preg muito estranha, porque o foco da fic não é a m-preg mesmo. Eu acho muito chato botar uma m-preg em fic pra fic girar em torno da m-preg. Acho... Óbvio... Cliché até e.e eu já vi bebê de Hikari, e Hiro é o guitarrista da Bad Luck \o/ Nakano Hiroshi \o/ como eu AMO esse cara #.# - computando votos – arigato pela sugestão, e espero mais sugestões \o/ obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

Sei lá se o Sasuke ama o Naruto – assoviando – vai ter que ler pra saber XD – sádica chantagista – e mandar review, se possível XD – chantagista mor – eu tenho pena do Naruto mesmo, coitado. Preso num casamento com o Sasuke-teme já é um horror, e ainda não sabendo que o Sasuke pode gostar dele e não o ver somente como uma chocadeira ambulante de Uchihinhas e.e Sasuke paternal até que é cute mesmo n.n e tem que ser muito preocupado com o filho pra aguentar Tsunade e Sakura na TPM XD se bem que a obaa-chan tá tão velha que eu acho que já tá na menopausa XD arigato pela review \o/

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan **

As reviews servem para muita coisa, e uma delas é tirar algo de inspiração dos comentários de vocês. A do álcool foi sua n.n se quiser boto até os direitos autorais, quer? Esse cap ficou menor que o normal – cantinho escuro, com um palinho na mão, fazendo círculos no chão com o palitinho – eu tenho que dar canjica pra esses capítulos, pra ver se engordam XD kissus chibi-chan, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**Uchiha FeH **

Ainnn #.# - ficou emocionada – eu também tava com saudade das tuas reviews #.# - mordendo a barra da camisa – as fics são tudo isso? #.# ARIGATOOOOOOO – momento EMOção – aiiiinnnn – pula encima da pobre e desavisada FeH – arigatoooooooooooo i.i aqui a continuação – dancinha da felicidade – apesar de ficar super pequininha i.i eu tenho que engordar esses caps. Será que resolve colocar o Chouji comendo sem parar? XD kissus, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**Iara-hiden **

Você só vai descobrir os segredos dessa fic se acompanhar XD – chantagista – e mandar review é fundamental, não se esqueça ;-D sabe, uma autora feliz produz mais rápido – fingindo que não é com ela – Que bom que você gostou da fic! Uma sasunaru, por kami-sama XD eu tô escrevendo muito sasunaru e.e já atualizando, nem demorei muito! Finalmente, tô começando a atualizar mais rápido e.e kissus, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**TamborineShaker **

Realmente, não é nada legal pro Naruto um Sasuke sádico XD eu escrevo bem? #.# (é nessas horas que o asterisco faz muita falta i.i) arigatoooooooooooo \o/ esse cap foi relativamente rápido, mas, também, com esse tamanho... Se não fosse rápido, eu podia me aposentar como escritora XD sou mesmo a rainha dos atrasos e.e devo estar tempo demais perto do Kakashi... n.n muito obrigada pelo review \o/

* * *

**DarkAngel16694 **

Nossa, eu simplesmente ADOREI esses nomes, principalmente o feminino. Foi de muita ajuda, muito obrigada mesmo n.n já anotei \o/ obrigada pelo review \o/

* * *

**MitsashiTenten-chan **

Realmente, estava ficando grande e agora diminuiu drasticamente i.i será que foi algo que eu comi? -.- eu também fiquei com umas idéias pervas, e até ia fazer um lime nesse cap, mas daí ia atrasar mais e.e então eu botei um capítulo mais light, mas próximo tá mais cheio de sentimentos n.n não vai demorar muito pra acontecer a violação dessa fic, então não vai demorar muito pro lemon. Eu também tô vendo uns doujinshi... kukukukukukukuku – mode perva on – kukukukukukukukuku – babinha escorrendo da boca – kukukukuku- recebe um tapa na nuca – ai i.i – mode perva off – Sasuke é um monstro do mal mesmo, mas você não viu nada ainda XD tenha MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO medo XD eu também acho possessividade até certo ponto fofa n.n ai ai, ele lê meus reviews e procura por reviews 'suspeitos' XD será que alguém da Alkaida me manda review? XD ele já reclamou dos reviews que eu recebo, porque tem uns que diz que eu sou linda, maravilhosa, blá blá blá whiskas sachê XD sério, tem review assim mesmo e.e mas não é pra tanto, é? o.o realmente, Sasuke e Naruto abraçadinhos é muito kawaii #.# adorei 'cabelo de bunda de pato' XD mas também serve 'cabelo de cacatua' XD sabe, olhe uma cacatua, dá certinho! Tem até uma comic que tem uma cacatua e do lado o sasuke, procura no deviantart n.n obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**Hirees **

Aqui tem mais, mas tá pequeno também X.x Sasuke orgulhoso é o mor XD senão não tem fic, pô XD Sasuke tem que ser orgulhoso, pra eu ter motivo pra acabar com a raça dele e.e perdoem-me, fãs do Sasuke e.e mas depois de ter assassinado o Itachi e ainda ter a coragem de não voltar pra Konoha pra professar seu imenso amor pelo Naruto, eu quero que o Sasuke vá tomar em um lugar nem um pouco agradável, mas que só ukes tomam nele XD mas as boas-vindas não são pelo tempo no fanfiction, e sim pelos primeiros reviews que me manda n.n eu costumo das as boas-vindas a todo mundo que lê minhas fics não pelo seu tempo no fanfiction, e sim porque entrou pela primeira vez com meu lindo mundinho cor-de-rosa XD realmente, Tsu-chan faz todo mundo tremer com seus adoráveis reviews, e seus tamanhos enormes XD mas as minhas respostas de reviews também não são brincadeira não! Eu não notei que eu respondo com uns textos enormes XD kissus, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**PAULA **

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nova comentaristaaaaa – pula encima – bem-vinda ao mundo doido e cheio de frufrus rosas da Mary-neechan \o/ q bom q você gosta da fic #.# (nessas horas que a gente sente falta de botar emoticons, já que o fanfiction não aceita mais) eu também amo sasunaru \o/ e itanaru \o/ ninguém merece sasusaku X.x realmente, quando você deixa de gostar de sasusaku, sua mente muda muito e.e kissus, obrigada pela review, e mande mais e faça uma autora feliz \o/

* * *

**Nessah **

Postada novamente \o/ não demorou muito, mas foi pouquin i.i ama a fic? - dancinha da felicidade – weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ ai ai, vou me esforçar pra postar mais rápido e com caps maiores – fogo no olhar – eu preciso engordar, realmente preciso, estes caps e.e kissus more, obrigada pelo review, e mande mais \o/

* * *

**Dri Lioncourt **

Bem, eu estraguei a surra i.i mas o emo não bateu no meu loirinho lindo, então já conta :3 não foi massacrado i.i mas será, pode deixar – sorriso psicótico – eu notei que você não tinha me mandado review antes – se tinha, eu notei e esqueci, o que é facin de acontecer XD - , então estava te dando as boas-vindas ao meu mundo de fanfics \o/ primeira vez que eu realmente tento descrever uma luta, então, se foi razoável eu já tô feliz e.e agora teve mais um pedaço, só que mais slight e.e weeeee, que bom que conseguiu imaginar \o/ o meu medo era ninguém entender as coisas vindas da minha cabecinha, então tentei botar o mais claro possível e.e não gosto de Naru-fracote-chan, então tentei botar ele mais forte e.e mesmo assim, o teme continua sendo mais esperto X.x kissus, arigato pela review \o/

* * *

**Kanya **

Eu sou horrível, eu sei. Mas eu amo violação, q q eu vou fazer? XD e agora que o Itachi meio que morreu – não dá pra morrer pela metade – eu acabei ingressando um pouco no sasunaru i.i eu preciso de bons itanarus, mas só acho sasunaru, então tenho que reler flor venenosa e mueras o diga que me amas e.e eu sou um ser do mal, sei, mas eu tô na seca, pô! Eu entrei domingo, acho, e conversei com a família e.e depois de anos, eu e a thai entramos ao mesmo tempo XD e eu coloquei uma foto minha no msn \o/ tb tô cum saudade i.i e acabou a parte do Naruto ownando o emo i.i eu realmente devia fazer o Sasuke ter o traseiro chutado, mas fazer o que... kissus, obrigada pela review \o/

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** ATÉ PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, QUERIDOS, QUERO BASTANTES REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS :-3

Mary-neechan, 09/09/2008


	4. Memória Quatro: Conclusão do Conflito

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia, quem sabe... Não custa nada sonhar XD

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic)

** Comentários Iniciais:** Mandem os nomes para a criança, senhoras e senhores! Eu preciso de idéias, pô! Quem já mandou, muito obrigada, mas não impede de mandar mais, heim ;D se não for pedir demais, podem mandar nomes com algum significado particular? Pra ficar mais bunitin n.n desculpem pelo cap ridiculamente pequeno, mas o próximo vai ser um pouco maior n.n e... Puta que pariu, eu tenho quase 60 reviews com 3 caps O.O isso nunca me aconteceu O.O gente, mandem reviews, vai que eu consigo chegar nos 100 com cinco caps \o/

_Lembranças do Sasuke_

Presente do Naruto e do Sasuke

* * *

-

**Conclusão do Conflito**

-

Os raios de sol se infiltraram pelas cortinas alvas, e um loiro meio dormido franziu o cenho. Sua cabeça parecia que iria arrebentar de tanta dor. Nunca, nunca mais iria beber tanto. Instintivamente colocou uma mão na região do ventre, e murmurou um pedido de desculpas ao seu pobre filho, que poderia ter morrido pela sua irresponsabilidade.

- Acorda, Naruto. Você tem que comer algo saudável pra compensar a bebedeira de ontem. Seu corpo não é um automóvel movido à álcool, imbecil! - sim, Uchiha Sasuke e seu bom humor matinal. Era tudo que Naruto precisava de manhã, somado à sua dor de cabeça. Isto, claro, com um toque enorme de sarcasmo.

- Já vai, e para de gritar, desgraçado! - sim, Uchiha Naruto também estava com um humor daqueles. Também, com um lindo maridinho berrando como uma gralha – se bem que, fisicamente, parecia mais com uma cacatua -, ele não precisava de mais nada para acordar com _ótimo_ humor. Aderimos aqui mais um toque sarcástico, claro.

Enquanto o Uchiha loiro se vestia, acabou, de relance, vendo a foto do time 7, em que estavam ele, Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura. Suspirou, olhando para o símbolo gravado em suas roupas. Até as cuecas tinham aquele maldito símbolo vermelho e branco! Mais um suspiro, e Naruto lembrou de onde tinham parado suas lembranças da noite anterior. Era a parte que ele mais gostava da luta com Sasuke, onde ele estava com tudo. Franziu o cenho, ao lembrar que não sabia nada do que acontecera depois, pois não estava consciente. Sasuke, pelo contrário, lembrava, e hora ou outra dizia que Naruto era um oponente fácil de vencer. Era uma coincidência, pois justo neste instante, Sasuke estava, na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã e lembrando da luta que tiveram com Naruto.

* * *

_Sasuke avançou com velocidade avassaladora sobre Naruto, esquivando dos ataques das caudas de chakra, que agiam como chicotes. Durante minutos rodeou o loiro, assim como Rock Lee fizeram com Gaara anos atrás, tentando burlar a proteção de areia. Mas, daquela vez, era somente uma chakra monstruoso o que protegia Naruto de Sasuke. O chakra vermelho, ao mesmo tempo que defendia Naruto e atacava Sasuke, se esgueirava pelas brechas das paredes da casa, corroendo as paredes e destruindo o lugar. Sasuke franziu o cenho, e tentou ver para o centro daquela enorme bola de chakra que cobria Naruto, parecida com um ovo. Não dava para ver nada lá dentro._

_O Uchiha usou chakra nos pés e ficou de cabeça para baixo no teto, logo sobre Naruto. Um chakra azulado começou a se formar em sua mão, e o som inconfundível de pássaros começou a cortar o ar. Ao mesmo tempo, o ar em volta começava a se tornar difícil de respirar, pela quantidade de chakras opostos. O ovo de chakra vermelho se abriu no topo, mostrando um Naruto completamente fora de controle. Sasuke sorriu maldosamente. Já esperava por aquilo._

_Um raio saiu das mãos de Sasuke, como alvo a cabeça do loiro. Uma cauda de chakra, a quinta, chicoteou no ar e dissolveu o golpe como se fosse uma mosca insignificante. Sasuke começou a fazer selos nas mãos._

_- Shunshin no Jutsu – o Uchiha sumiu, e apareceu perigosamente perto do Uzumaki, encima dele, caindo em queda livre. Mais uma cauda de chakra se levantou, mas o ar perto do Uchiha ficou mais denso, o que afastou a cauda de chakra. Podia-se ver várias pequenas descargas elétricas azuis brilhando envolta do corpo do Uchiha. Aquilo serviu como uma barreira contra o chakra da Kyuubi._

_Enquanto o chakra se afastava do corpo em queda, Sasuke procurava na bolsa um pequeno papel. Não era estúpido para querer travar uma batalha com o contenedor da Kyuubi sem saber como se defender. Basicamente, havia conversado com Kakashi e conseguido aquele selo que sugava o chakra da Kyuubi, usado no resgate de Gaara para impedir Naruto de ser possuído completamente pela raposa. Sorriu presunçosamente. Naruto seria somente dele, e de ninguém mais, nem de uma estúpida raposa demônio **(Mary: Sim Lory e amantes de KyuuNaru, matem-no ;D)**._

_- Chidori Nagashi – o Uchiha estendeu uma mão, e dela saiu um raio elétrico muito mais forte que o anterior, não conseguindo cortar o chakra da Kyuubi, mas o afastando o suficiente para poder chegar perto de seu objetivo. Uma das caudas da Kyuubi bateu em cheio nas pernas do Uchiha, conseguindo que ele caísse no chão – Merda..._

_Sasuke esquivou com agilidade dos ataques daquele chakra nocivo, com o Sharingan prevendo os movimentos. Usou esta vantagem, sua linhagem avançada, para achar uma abertura na defesa de Naruto, e conseguir entrar naquela cúpula de chakra que lhe servia de armadura. Mal chegou perto do loiro, pegou o selo e colocou na testa do loiro. Viu, com algo de incredulidade, como todo o chakra voltava para seu dono, e o Uzumaki desmaiava._

_Segurou o loiro antes que caísse no chão, e o levou em estilo matrimonial para seu quarto. Pousou o corpo inconsciente na cama, e sorriu com escárnio. Realmente, não fora fácil, mas Naruto não precisava saber disso. Agora, o que precisava era de ajuda com 'certos assuntos'. Para isto, precisava de um ninja médico. Tirou de dentro da yukata um pergaminho com aparência velha, e sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Estava perto de agarrar seu segundo maior sonho, que se tornara o primeiro ali naquele momento. O incrível, e melhor de tudo aquilo, era que Naruto poderia lhe ajudar nisso, como sempre sonhou secretamente._

_Só precisava achar Haruno Sakura, e seus sonhos se realizariam diante de seus olhos.

* * *

_Sasuke suspirou. As coisas não foram tão fáceis como ele achou que seriam. Naruto não acordou um dia e lhe disse 'Poxa, acho que amo você, teme!', mas ele levava a vida como podia. E estava ficando difícil, tinha que concordar. Riu sarcasticamente ao pensar em como a vida era de fazer brincadeiras. Logo uma das pessoas que Sasuke mais desprezava, o cachorro fiel de Orochimaru, era o que lhe ajudou a possibilitar o casamento entre Sasuke e Naruto. Yakushi Kabuto. Ainda mais, o homem que, tempos depois, acabou se casando com a integrante feminina da equipe 7, Haruno Sakura, também ajudante do casamento do loiro e do moreno. Realmente, quem diria... A vida era, realmente, uma caixinha de surpresas.

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**#Reviews#

* * *

Von Cherry **

Ele não deu um murro no Naruto, simplesmente colocou o papel na testa dele e voalá! Sim, senhoras e senhores, Uchiha Sasuke foi delicado! Moooooorram de medo XD o Sasuke que levou um soco indireto do Naruto, cortesia da cauda da kyuubi XD só fui sincera n.n eu realmente admiro a sua função 'na lata' XD você tem uma koi? O.O parabéns n.n eu já tive uma e.e se ela não gosta de itanaru, não dá, porque eu quero alguém que bete tudo de uma vez, itanaru e sasunaru. Ficaria complicado se eu tivesse uma para cada shipper, entende? Putz, eu não releio meus textos, e sempre passa algum errinho. E, moça, eu sou perfeccionista. Eu sou MUITO perfeccionista hehe. Um erro de português e eu já fico com aquela cara de quem vai matar alguém XD mas, incrivelmente, é só comigo mesma que eu sou assim. Eu sou incrivelmente calma e condescendente com os outros e.e eu sempre fui criada sem margem pra erros, sem qualquer consequência. Que bom que gosta da fic n.n eu já disse, adoro o seu jeito sincero n.n 'NHAI,QUI FIC PHODA', XD eu preciso dos asteriscos i.i vou fazer uma comu no orkut contra a falta de asteriscos no fanfiction – deprimindo – e o quanto você escrever nunca será grande pra mim n.n se você acha grande, vai ver os da Tsunade, ela dá medo XD a resposta tá ficando grande também e.e outro que faz falta é o arroba i.i a becca pode ficar tranquila, eu tenho koi, e ele é ciumento sim XD já me reclamou dos reviews o.o fazer o que? XD eu acho fofo #.# melhor que não ter e.e kissus \o/

* * *

**Camis **

Eu não odeio vocês i.i eu amo \n.n/ num quero matar você ó.ò seus leitores me matariam XD agora eu vou ter a orelha puxada? :3 tipo, pulei a parte em que o Sasuke-nada-inocente leva o Naruto para o quarto e botei esse KabuSaku sem noção, acrescentando o fato em que realmente acabei numa parte decisiva XD agora sim me matam e.e mas o cap foi maior, o que compensa \o/ e eu adoro colocar a pulga atrás da vossa orelha XD eu adoro esse tipo de fic, parece uma história dentro de outra e.e tô fazendo o mesmo em red moon, mas de um jeito diferente, com os apêndices e.e tá ficando legal, não? :3 tenho a média de quase 20 reviews por cap O.O um dia terei média de 30 \o/ não custa nada sonhar XD kissus, more \o/

* * *

**danyela49 **

Mary: Eragoooooon – olhinhos brilhando – vi o filme e.e nem sabia que tinha livro n.n olá, lado-mal-chan n.n – sorriso mais falso que o de Sai – não tenha medo, querida – escondendo uma katana nas costas – vem cá, vem :3 vai ser bem superficial n.n /lado mal: - sai correndo /mary: valeu pela review, danyyyyyyyyy – corre atrás do lado mal – volta moreeeeeeee :3

* * *

**Iara-hiden **

eu não consigo entrar no AS – deprimindo no cantinho – você me achou no AS? Já fazia parte de lá? Eu tô postando 'o que aconteceu com konoha?' e.e você posta algo lá? Basicamente, vai ter que esperar até o prox cap pra saber o que ele fez com o Naru :3 kissus more n.n

* * *

**Kanya **

- lixando as unhas, enquanto assiste a tortura e morte de Sasuke – Cabou? n.n tadenho – chuta corpo – tá mortin n.n sorte que o tio orochi ressuscita pelo convênio Uchiha/Ressuscitação e.e dou uma casquinha do Sasuke-kun e ele ressuscita quem eu quero n.n espero que ele seja necrófilo e.e eu preciso do Sasuke pra torturá-lo lentamente, sabe... E eu não fiz uma blasfêmia, simplesmente escrevi o que achei que o emo-cacatua pensaria. Mas hoje teve um monte de menções anti-Sasuke por parte do Kabuto XD e esse KabuSaku, que que foi isso? XD é bom escrever mesmo ù.ú senão você que pagará huhuhuhu e com motivos! Kissus nee-chan n.n

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan **

Não entendeu errado, more, e aqui temos a prova e.e hsuahsauhsuahsuahusa, joseph climber XD eu vi esse vídeo! Os melhores do mundo... realmente são os melhores do mundo XD pelo menos no humor, em minha humilde opinião e.e Asdrubal? Tá, concordo que é filho do Sasuke e talz, e merece algo... Mas também é do Naru-chan, e só por isso é perdoável ter os genes do teme e.e Asdrubal, fora de questão XD Akahoshi é algo a se pensar – coçando o queixo – vou computar o voto n.n kissus, valeu pela review, a sugestão e a preferência n.n – parece aquelas caixas de lanchonete dizendo 'obrigado pela preferência n.n' – kissus n.n

* * *

**AnaBella Black's **

Putz, eu teria chutado o computador XD e viu, nesse cap \o/ a coisa rosa e o Kabuto ficou algo quase surreal. Puts, eu elogiando a Sakura é o fim dos tempos, vai chover bonequinhos do Naruto XD ficou curiosa? De certo agora ficou mais ainda XD bem, o Sasuke pode amar o Naruto, odiar, sei lá – assoviando – vai ter que ler pra saber como acaba XD já o Naruto, eu não opino – lixando as unhos – putz – joga a lixa na parede – eu fiquei PUTA quando o sirius morreu, e quase tive um ataque quando o remus morreu. Quando o snape morreu, então, eu tive vontade de jogar o livro na parede. Eu AMO o Snape, tenho uma tara por ele com o Sirius, e o Tom com o Harry. Eu ainda irei pegar os direitos autorais da J.K e mudar o fim para um Harry/Draco/Tom e Snape/Sirius, escreva isso! Eu também gosto de Bella/Narcisa n.n e Lucius/Sirius e.e e Bella/Sirius. Bem, eu sou louca, nem olhe os shipper que eu escolho e gosto XD Naruto buchudin é a encarnação da fofura #.# Cara, eu tenho inspiração lendo as contra-indicações do shampoo e aquele 'mantenha fora do alcance das crianças e animais domésticos' XD você vai ver um dia uma fic minha com essa inspiração que eu tive, fofis n.n e eu não vou perder a esperança, ainda verei uma fic sua \o/ por milagre, não é a preguiça que me atrapalha, e sim a falta de tempo mesmo n.n o Sasuke não volta pra Konoha, ele só faz uma ENORME besteira, aquele retardado. Mas ele mata o Itachi mesmo. Na minha fic, aparece depois de ele fazer essa besteira, se arrepender e voltar pra konoha. Mas, no mangá, ele ainda está fazendo a besteira, então eu estou meio adiantada e.e calma, o teme ainda não voltou pra konoha n.n eu só meio que 'previ' o futuro XD essa fic se passa no shippuuden e.e você deve estar meio perdida mesmo n.n vi sim a da sorriso de monalisa, todos os reviews eu leio, e depois eu meio que esqueço X.x são um monte, mas eu vou eventualmente ler de novo, só tenho uma espécie de lembrança de que eu realmente gostei do review n.n kissus, e espero seus reviews ansiosamente \o/

* * *

**luciaalmeida **

Agora você viu a personificação do mal XD eu fiz um capítulo quase totalmente venerando a 'beleza' da Sakura XD como eu não vomitei, foi um mistério e.e mas eu tinha que fazer esse cap, pra introduzir algumas coisas n.n realmente, dá vontade de matar o emo por brigar com o Naru-lindo, mas não é possível o Naruto encontrar o Itachi e os dois viverem felizes pra sempre simplesmente porque, infelizmente, o Itachi tá morto. E eu não vou matar o Naruto, já que ele ta buchudin n.n kissus, more n.n

* * *

**loveDeidara **

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ gostou? n.n q bom #.# você é nova por aqui? Bem-vinda ao mundo coloridin da Mary-neechan \o/ espero que acompanhe e mande reviews com as suas opiniões #.# kissus, more

* * *

**DarkAngel16694 **

Não precisa implorar, eu já marquei essa fic com violação, então vai ter lemon n.n só tem que esperar, more n.n a Sakura já entrou na história, ela pode ajudar, quem sabe. A Ino eu não sei se entra, mas pode, quem sabe... Não sei se elas vão ajudar. O Naruto pode estar parecendo a 'virgem pálida', mas isso pode mudar com um estalar de dedos XD talvez ele não precise de ajuda pra ferrar com o emo. Sabe, inconscientemente ele já ferra com o emo XD kissus, more \o/

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra **

Sei lá – assoviando – pode ser que ele ame o Sasuke... ou pode parecer que ele ama... sabe, eu sou meio misteriosa com os meus fins n.n claro que vai ter lemon! Como as crianças nascem? XD ainda por cima, eu avisei desde o começo que teria violação, e violação é darklemon, um tipo de lemon n.n não teve ainda n.n já está aqui a atualização \o/ um milagre para Mary, a rainha dos atrasos XD kissus more \o/

* * *

**Hinaxchan **

Leu as itanaru? #.# isso, moça \o/ eu ainda vou viciar o mundo inteiro em itasasunaru \o/ amo itanaru/sasunaru e.e os irmãos sendo compartilhadores e dividindo loirinhos kitsunes e.e eu sabia que devia continuar no itanaru, vou acabar viciando pessoas só em sasunaru i.i – sentada no canto, chorando – e o Dado diz: você traiu a causa do itanaru, véia – by deciclopédia XD (se escreve assim? o.O) – arigato pelo elogio n/n mas as minhas fic num são perfeitas, principalmente pelos erros de português X.x eu não tenho tempo nem de escrever, imagina então de revisar X.x se eu for revisar, nem posto XD kissus more \o/

* * *

**TamborineShaker **

Naruto de ressaca, ai ai, meu primeiro personagem com ressaca XD será uma lembrança inesquecível para mim \o/ e, hoho, o Uchiha vai se ferrar comigo XD eu não sou muito partidária dele, então vou me concentrar em acabar com todos os sonhos dele XD sim, ficou uma titica de capítulo, mas eu postei mais rápido, e maior, se bem que esse cap tá um lixo XD eu e minhas idéias loucas de par pra Sakura XD primeiro Hinata, depois essa XD – vide Umbrela – num morre não i.i já postei n.n kissus \o/

* * *

**Domino Harvey **

Hhaushusahsuahusa – rindo – eu acho que adivinhei n.n basicamente, você deve estar com aquela cara de 'WTF? o.O', mas eu não estou rindo de você, e sim de meu plano imbecil e como ele deu certo XD Domino-chan, responda-me uma pergunta: por que você mandou review só agora? Provavelmente porque você queria sugerir os nomes, não é? E por que eu simplesmente não escolhi os nomes sem ajuda de ninguém? Dois simples motivos: primeiro, a preguiça XD e foi realmente o maior. E segundo, que eu sabia pelo tráfego de pessoas – um pequeno recurso dos escritores de fanfic – que tinha gente que lia e não mandava review. Na verdade, um monte de gente lia e não mandava. Então eu coloquei em aberto os nomes dos bebês para incentivar aqueles que não mandavam reviews, e parece que deu certo, pelo menos em você. E eu não me arrependo, porque nunca acharia um nome com o significado tão belo quanto esse. Já está escolhido. Se for mulher, o bebê se chamará, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, Ayame. Pode ser um nome aparentemente simples, mas, como você explicou, foi perfeito. Caiu como uma luva, era exatamente o que eu queria. E sim, parece que você tem fixação por flores XD e eu sei alguns outros significados da flor-de-lis, ou lírio, tem na minha fic profissões, acho, em 'o sorriso de monalisa'. E eu também tenho uma memória duvidosa, mas não recordo de ter ouvido seu nome nos meus reviews, a menos que tenha trocado de nickname. Sabe, você é parecida comigo n.n eu também amo o Naruto, mas adoro vê-lo sofrer emocionalmente, fisicamente e psicologicamente XD acho que é por isso que você lê minhas fics, não? n.n pode deixar comigo que o teme vai ter que se humilhar e arrastar pra receber alguma migalha de carinho do Naru-chan n.n gostei de você ;-) puts, minhas amigas usam esse termo, 'bonequinha de luxo' XD nossa, esse reply tá grande O.O que fics minhas você lê? Todas? Kissus, e bem-vinda à página dos reviews malucos da Mary-neechan \o/

* * *

**JoyJoyUchiha **

Que honra #.# receber a sua primeira review como membro do fanfiction é uma honra para mim, obrigada! Espero que você goste daqui, desta vez como escritora, e eu quero ser informada quando você postar a fic, porque quero mandar review! Meu trio preferido é itanarusasu n.n eu também amo darklemon e m-preg n.n meti nessa fic tudo que eu mais gosto e.e essa fic é meu sonho de consumo quando o assunto é sasunaru n.n eu também tenho tara por fazer o sasuke, o naruto e o itachi sofrerem como condenados, pra depois dar um final feliz pra eles XD essa fic foi postada bem rápido, algo que não combina com o meu feitio de atrasada XD claro que eu leio, é só avisar quando postar! Daí eu boto no story alert e vejo os caps n.n e eu adoro lemon e.e já vou botar daqui a pouco a violação n.n kissus more, bem-vinda ao mundo coloridin da Mary-neechan \o/

* * *

**MahhChan **

Já tá aqui a atualização, contra toda a minha 'tradição' de demora XD você é nova por aqui? - burra sem memória que nem se lembra direito de quem manda review – WEEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/ se não é, WEEEEEEEEE também XD – leva pedrada – tá, tá n.n q bom que eu faço você feliz \o/ ó, atualizei mais rápido e um cap maior n.n kissus more \o/

* * *

**PAULA **

Waaaaa, a senhorita tá de aniversário e não avisa?! Eu não sei que dia foi, mas dedico esse cap para você! Também para Domino-chan, pelo primeiro review n.n cê adora a fanfic? #.# - envergonhada – weeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ q bom que eu agrado e.e e você notou? Esse cap foi mais rápido \o/ é porque eu tive um tempinho livre, daí já viu n.n escrevo super bem? - super envergonhada – nya, obrigada n/n feliz aniversário \o/ kissus n.n

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, E EU QUERO MAIS \o/ FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ XD EU QUERO CHEGAR AOS 100 REVIEWS EM 5 CAPÍTULOS, E SÓ FALTA 26! Como eu ganho cerca de 20 por cap, dá tranquilamente pra chegar, é só seis dos anônimos resolverem ser caridosos e mandarem review n.n e não importa não saber o que dizer! Eu também não sei XD e como eu não consigo ser do mal e mandar ir pro inferno quem não manda review, faço minhas as palavras da Taiyoo:

"_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, simplesmente não publicava, escrevia no meu caderno de ouro e enfiava no cu. Mas, como não é esse o caso, mandem um maldito review! Não tem coisa mais broxante que algum anônimo favoritar sua história e não dizer nada!"**_

Isso já aconteceu comigo diversas vezes. Pior ainda é você ver o maldito tráfego de pessoas, anônimas ou registradas no fanfiction, que leram sua fic, e ver que são mais de 100 num dia só, e depois ver 10 ou 20 reviews, sem contar que tem gente que manda duas reviews num só capítulo. Eu fico me perguntando pra onde foram parar os outros 80 ou 90... O jeito é rogar praga? Sabe, o Aldebaran roga praga mesmo... Uma vez eu tava lendo a fic dele e vi o finzinho, quando ele rogava uma praga pra quem lesse e não mandasse review, e eu mandei só por puro medo. Vai que essa é a solução -.-'

Kissus :-#

Mary-neechan, 15/09/2008


	5. Memória Cinco: Descobertas da Medicina

**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto não me pertence, mas talvez um dia o Kishimoto beba muito e venha dizer que eu sou filha bastarda dele e me dar os direitos XD Sonhar não custa nada e.e

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic); KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Puts, meu moden deu defeito e eu demorei mais que o necessário para postar porque não conseguia entrar na internet. Eu só preciso de quase 30 reviews para chegar aos 100 XD e ainda tinha a ilusão de chegar com 100 aos 5 caps – senta no chão e chora – bem, voltando ao assunto – recompõe-se – já tenho o nome se for menina: Ayame. Por que? Domino Harvey teve a gentileza de me mandar um review com esse nome e seu significado, além de uma interpretação própria, que me inspirou realmente. Olhá só um trechinho do review dela explicando:

"_Ayame Íris_

_Íris: "Planta tipo da família das iridáceas, cultivada muitas vezes por causa de suas folhas ornamentais e odoríferas. Sua forma incomum a destaca das outras flores, tornando fácil reconhecê-la."  
ou  
"Membrana circular situada entre a córnea e a parte anterior do cristalino e provida de um orifício, a pupila."_

_Agora o por quê de Ayame: Quando eu vi que Ayame significava ÍRIS na hora lembrei da frase "Menina dos Olhos", eu leio isso em livros de poesia e sei que a "Menina dos olhos" de alguém, é uma pessoa especial, única, a felicidade. E eu achei que é isso que o primeiro filho de Naruto e Sasuke deve trazer a eles. "_

Sinceramente, eu nunca faria uma interpretação tão boa. O que vocês acham? Eu achei maravilhoso, mas vou botar em votação. É um simples 'sim' ou 'não' Querem ou não o nome Ayame se for menina? E não esqueçam, eu ainda preciso de um nome se for menino. Além do mais, preciso agora dos nomes para o futuro filho/filha da Sakura e do Kabuto. Se puderem me ajudar... Ficaria muito agradecida n.n E pela sugestão, este capítulo é dedicado para Domino-san, e PAULA pelo aniversário atrasado, que ela não me avisou! Espero que curtam o capítulo n.n Viram as vantagens de se mandar review? ;-D

_Lembranças do Kabuto_

Presente do Kabuto

* * *

-

**Descobertas da Medicina...**

**...E do Coração**

-**  
**

O crepúsculo armava o céu de cores alaranjadas e róseas, fazendo o garoto de óculos suspirar. Ele ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos alvos atrás da orelha, e sorriu ao ver o rosa pintar o céu. Ao seu lado, uma menina de cabelos róseos dormia, tranquilamente. Acariciou as mechas rosadas, da mesma cor daquele céu. Sua mão escorregou pela pele de sua esposa, indo diretamente a seu ventre, onde estava situado uma enorme protuberância, que parecia que rasgaria a pele pálida. Um sorriso torto adornou seus lábios, que foram de encontro ao ventre dela, dando um beijo perto do umbigo. Quando havia se tornado tão romântico? Sinceramente, não sabia.

O que Yakushi Kabuto sabia mais que qualquer outra coisa, era que estava feliz. Pela primeira vez na vida, podia dizer que era feliz. Achou aquela 'outra metade da laranja', ou talvez 'a tampa da panela'. Bem, isso não importava nem um pouco. O que importava era que tinha uma linda esposa, e um filho à caminho.

Por um momento, o Yakushi desviou os olhos dos tons rosados e pastéis, e focalizou seu olhar nos alaranjados. Isso lhe recordou uma pessoa: Uzumaki Naruto. Aqueles tons combinavam completamente com o Hokage de Konoha. Logo, desviou o olhar do crepúsculos, e viu o leste, onde o céu se tornava azul-escuro. Aquela visão lhe lembrava outra pessoa: Uchiha Sasuke. Sorriu com escárnio. Engraçado, os dois eram casados, mas cada um deles ficava de um lado do horizonte, bem separados. Kabuto sabia que sempre havia sido assim. Quando Naruto planejava algo, não pensava em Sasuke, e a recíproca era verdadeira. E pensar que ele e Sakura ajudaram a juntar aqueles dois idiotas... Se bem que foi por causa daqueles dois que ele estava, naquele momento, casado com a ex-Haruno. Uma lembrança fugaz passou na cabeça do homem de cabelos alvos.

* * *

_Kabuto andava velozmente em direção à Konoha. Finalmente, havia se libertado de sua quase obsessão por Orochimaru. Tudo graças a Uchiha Sasuke, que matou o ser viperino que lhe envenenava. Isso porque Kabuto não poderia chamar Orochimaru de humano. Não, não poderia._

_Aumentou a velocidade, sentindo a adrenalina correr por suas veias e lhe dar uma sensação de felicidade. Falsa felicidade. Mas ele estava satisfeito interiormente, não ao grau de felicidade, mas o mais próximo disso que pôde chegar em sua vida. Estava livre. Finalmente livre._

_O homem de cabelos claros sabia que devia isto a certo Uchiha que ele não tinha muita afinidade. Por este motivo voltava para Konoha, sua cidade natal. Ele sabia que Uchiha estava em Konoha há pouco tempo, alguns dias, menos de uma semana. Por este motivo, resolveu voltar. Para devolver o favor. Kabuto não era um homem que gostava de dever algo, principalmente se a quem devesse fosse um ser que não gostasse._

_Finalmente chegou em Konoha. Com cautela, percorreu as esquinas escuras da aldeia. Já era madrugada, e nenhuma alma viva estava naquelas ruas, a não ser ele. Pelo menos, foi isso que achou, até divisar à sua frente Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke conversando seriamente. A mulher ainda levava as roupas do hospital, e o homem usava um kimono preto, com um símbolo Uchiha nas costas, do tamanho do que tinha sua camisa azul-marinho aos 12 anos. O Yakushi resolveu espiar o que o herdeiro dos Uchihas, seu 'salvador', estava falando com a moça. E teve que admitir que Sakura estava realmente bonita, mesmo com o rosto suado de tanto trabalhar, e o jaleco sujo. O sangue ficava belo perto dela, contrastando com o uniforme e a pele, alvos, e combinando com o cabelo róseo._

_Kabuto sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovando os próprios pensamentos. Que idiota achava outra pessoa bonita estando suja de sangue? A questão era que, em sua humilde opinião, Sakura ficava bonita de qualquer jeito. Realmente, ela tinha desabrochado como uma bela flor,. Mesmo que tivesse o perfume metálico do sangue, continuaria bela._

_- A que devo esse encontro, Sasuke-kun? - pelo jeito, os dois se encontraram a pouco. Bom, Kabuto não havia perdido qualquer detalhe do diálogo. Franziu o cenho, ao pensar que o Uchiha podia se declarar para Sakura, e os dois começariam a namorar. Não sabia porque aquilo lhe desagradava tanto. Só sabia que ver Sakura lhe fez ficar... Diferente._

_- Eu preciso de sua ajuda em algo..._

_- "Se ele disser que quer a ajuda dela em renascer o clã, eu mato ele!" - Kabuto ficou realmente irritado com Sasuke, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê. Só odiava a simples idéia de ver Sakura casada e tendo filhos com aquele cabeça de cacatua, como o apelidou 'gentilmente'. Bem, talvez 'cabeça de bunda de pato' fosse mais conforme à realidade... O Yakushi novamente moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, furiosamente, para parar de pensar em como poderia matar Sasuke._

_- Para quê, Sasuke-kun? - Haruno perguntou, colocando uma mão na cintura, e levando o dedo indicador da outra à boca, mordendo levemente, batendo um pé no chão e se inclinando para frente de maneira curiosa. Kabuto achou adoráveis aquelas expressões, e imaginou ela dizendo 'Kabuto-kun' com aquela expressão, e não 'Sasuke-kun'. Novamente a ira lhe invadiu._

_- Preciso que você me ajude a reconstruir meu clã... - Sasuke falou em tom natural, e Sakura corou furiosamente. Kabuto desceu da árvore em que se escondia e socou Sasuke no rosto._

_- SEU ESTÚPIDO!! SAKURA-KUN **NUNCA** SERÁ SUA, OUVIU? - Sasuke sorriu com alegria distorcida ao notar o porquê de Kabuto estar tão furioso, e resolveu seguir Kabuto em seu 'showzinho'._

_- Ka-Kabuto-kun? - a Haruno gaguejou, enquanto Sasuke se levantava do chão, ainda com aquele sorriso de escárnio pintado no rosto. O homem de cabelos grisalhos a olhou, e sorriu ternamente, de maneira involuntária, ao vê-la tremer como uma virgem em perigo. Talvez fosse._

_Sasuke se limitou a aumentar seu sorriso maldoso. Realmente, o amor fazia as pessoas idiotas, e isso não lhe impedia de tirar proveito pra se divertir um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo, iria fazer um favor para aqueles dois e juntá-los, além de receber o bônus de se livrar de vez do amor platônico daquela mulher por ele._

_- Escuta aqui, Kabuto, o que você tem a ver com a Sakura e as minhas intenções com ela? "Ou falta de intenções, claro" - o Uchiha teve que suprimir uma gargalhada ao ver o olhar furioso e possessivo de Kabuto sobre si. Se olhar matasse, Sasuke estava morto no chão. Mas como olhar não matava... - Não vai me responder?_

_- Ela é MINHA, seu idiota! Não é porque você me libertou do Orochimaru que eu vou permitir que você fique com ela!_

_- Ka.. Kaaa – Sakura parecia ser incapaz de formular uma frase ou palavra completa. Simplesmente resolveu calar-se, já que não conseguia se expressar. Fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente, e esperou os dois acabarem com aquilo por ela. Estava cansada de tanto trabalhar, e não conseguia nem ao menos pensar direito com aquilo tudo acontecendo ao seu redor._

_- E se eu quiser que seja minha, qual é o seu problema com isso? Sempre foi apaixonada por mim, e você nem gosta dela. Pelo menos, nunca disse que gostava – Sasuke falou em tom neutro, como se o que dizia fosse uma verdade irrefutável do universo._

_- Sem problemas, eu digo agora! - o Yakushi nem ao menos viu o que estava fazendo, de tanta ira irracional que sentia, e apenas subiu num banco de praça ali perto, e berrou o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiram – ELA É MINHA!! HARUNO SAKURA PERTENCE A MIM, YAKUSHI KABUTO!! NADA NEM NINGUÉM PODE TIRÁ-LA DE MIM!! - Sasuke riu baixo, e Sakura quase desmaiou._

_- Mais fácil que gritar o seu amor incondicional pela minha colega de time, seria berrar para os AMBU virem atrás de você – o Uchiha constatou mordaz, e Kabuto arregalou os olhos. O Uchiha deu um meio sorriso, e segurou Sakura, que estava por desmaiar – Que tal irmos para a minha casa antes que os caçadores AMBU cheguem? Você pode levar seu protótipo de namorada, já que eu não gosto muito de sangue... - Kabuto desceu do banco, satisfeito consigo, mas envergonhado por ter perdido o controle. Sasuke empurrou o corpo semi-inconsciente da garota para os braços do Yakushi, sorrindo maldosamente. Quando ela viu, desorientada, o rosto dele tão perto, corou e arregalou os olhos. Ele também reagiu como ela, mas aproximou mais os corpos e os rostos. Haruno semicerrou os olhos, esperando o toque que ela, misteriosamente, almejava – Eu não estou disposto a esperar a noite inteira. Se não se importam, vamos logo. Na verdade, estou pouco me preocupando de vocês se importam – com a frase, Sasuke conseguiu que Kabuto e Sakura se separassem abruptamente, envergonhados. Haruno recuperou a consciência completamente, que foi algo perdida pelo cansaço e o susto de ver Kabuto berrar que ela lhe pertencia – Ah, a propósito, Kabuto... Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado na Sakura, pode ficar com ela todinha pra você – o Uchiha piscou para Kabuto, que quase tropeçou. Quase._

_Os três correram em direção à casa do Uchiha, no bairro pertencente à família de Sasuke, e entraram numa casa que estava parcialmente destruída._

_- O que aconteceu aqui? - Haruno formulou a pergunta que inquietava Kabuto, e Sasuke deu um meio sorriso melancólico._

_- Primeira briga de casal... - o Uchiha riu baixinho, por causa da expressão que deu à briga dele com Naruto._

_- Casal? Você está comprometido, Sasuke? - Kabuto arregalou os olhos_

_- Sim. E, antes que você faça outro escândalo, não é com a Sakura. Já disse, vocês que se arranjem, e podem até me chamar para padrinho do casamento – Kabuto encarou o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e Sakura corou._

_- E por que você queria a ajuda da Haruno-san?_

_- Já passou de 'Sakura-kun' para 'Haruno-san'? Cuidado Sakura, se ele muda tão rápido a maneira de falar com você, então imagina como é o amor dele... Um dia te ama, no outro não. O dia de hoje parece que ele te ama, não é? - a Haruno olhou as rachaduras na parede, fruto da ' primeira briga de casal', como se elas fossem a cura para todas as doenças do mundo – Voltando ao assunto, que o Kabuto interrompeu ao dar aquele ataque de marido possessivo, eu preciso da ajuda de algum ninja médico para fazer alguns ajustes num jutsu do Orochimaru. Melhor se o Kabuto está aqui, já que conhece muitas das idiotices do Orochimaru._

_- Em que se consiste esse jutsu? - Kabuto resolveu esquecer um momento o problema Yakushi/Haruno e se centrar na maneira de atingir seu objetivo: quitar suas dívidas com o Uchiha egocêntrico._

_- Un... Sentem-se – os dois se sentaram no sofá, que estava num estado lastimável, como o resto da casa, e lado a lado. O Uchiha se sentou também, num sofá em frente ao dos dois – Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, antes de qualquer coisa._

_- Qual? - Sakura sorriu cansadamente, como uma mãe que trabalhou o dia inteiro e tem de responder as perguntas de seu pequeno filho. Claro que Kabuto não viu desta maneira._

_- O que impede um homem de engravidar?_

_Sakura e Kabuto se esqueceram um do outro dali em diante. Os dois ficaram tão chocados que esqueceram de tudo envolta, menos do moreno, que perguntava tranquilamente aquilo._

_- Bem... Como eu explico isso... Meninos não podem engravidar porque não têm útero, ovários, óvulos, etc – Sakura respondeu, incerta de onde tudo aquilo iria parar._

_- Então é só colocar um útero e todas as outras coisas? - Sasuke respondeu com simplicidade. Podia saber todos os lugares mais propícios para uma morte rápida, mas era um zero à esquerda no assunto reprodução. Tanto na teoria quanto na prática. Um rapaz de 15 anos virgem era uma coisa que não se achava muito por aí._

_- Não é tão simples – Kabuto suspirou – Um corpo tem um sexo definido, e isto ativa hormônios definidos. Não que não se tenha outros hormônios, mas não do mesmo jeito e com a mesma atuação. Os homens têm a testosterona, e as mulheres têm estrogênio e progesterona. Estes hormônios sexuais que atuam nos sistemas reprodutores masculinos e femininos. A testosterona no sistema reprodutor masculino, e o estrogênio no feminino. A testosterona cuida das funções masculinas, dos gametas masculinos, espermatozóides, e de todo o sistema reprodutor. O estrogênio cuida de todo o feminino, cuida da menstruação, da ovulação, dos óvulos, e de todo o sistema em si. A progesterona tem uma função especial: ela cuida da mulher quando engravida. Progesterona é o hormônio da gravidez. Existe pouquíssima testosterona nas mulheres, assim como pouco estrogênio nos homens. Homens não possuem progesterona. Os hormônios também ajudam as mulheres à ganharem a aparência própria feminina, e os homens a ter aparência masculina. Um índice muito grande de testosterona no corpo feminino faz com que ele pareça mais masculino que o das outras mulheres em geral, e vice-versa. Este tipo de desconforto faz com que pessoas façam tratamento hormonal, e tomem hormônios para repor este erro._

_- E então um homem pode tomar estrogênio e progesterona, e ter filhos?_

_- Não. Mesmo que ele tenha muito estrogênio e tome progesterona, seu corpo vai reagir fazendo que o estrogênio tenha outras funções, e vai descartar a progesterona. Mesmo com muito dos outros hormônios, eles não vão ser encarados como hormônios do sistema reprodutor. Isto está no código genético de cada pessoa. Se você é um homem, testosterona será aceito como hormônio, e se é mulher, progesterona e estrogênio._

_- E se colocarmos um sistema reprodutor feminino dentro de algum garoto? - Sasuke franziu o cenho, tentando ver se sua lógica teria alguma utilidade. Sakura, calada, apenas assentia às palavras do Nukenin ao seu lado – o estrogênio e a progesterona vão agir no sistema reprodutor feminino?_

_- Não. Eu já disse que está escrito no código genético. Se você colocar um sistema reprodutor feminino dentro de um homem, ele não deixa de ser homem, e o sistema reprodutor feminino vai ser encarado pelo corpo como um agente externo, e provavelmente rejeitado pelo corpo do portador. Só não seria rejeitado se houvesse chakra mantendo o sistema reprodutor. Mas isso nunca foi tentado pelas leis contra uso de cobaias humanas em experimentos._

_- Não acredite que não foi usado, Kabuto – Sasuke se levantou e tirou um pergaminho de dentro da manga do kimono – Não é porque não se soube, que realmente não foi testado em humanos – o Uchiha estendeu o pergaminho para Kabuto, que abriu com curiosidade._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram ao instante, e ele sentiu uma euforia maluca invadir cada parte de seu corpo. Aquilo era, talvez, a maior descoberta médica da humanidade.

* * *

_Kabuto sorriu mais ainda, ao notar uma movimentação sob sua mão, que estava situada no ventre de sua esposa. Parecia que seu pequeno filho estava curioso em saber o porquê de seu pai estar perdido em pensamentos. Mais uma vez, Kabuto olhou para o corpo sereno de sua esposa, o peito baixando e subindo em uma respiração calma... Aquilo era uma visão divina para seus olhos mortais. Não merecia a deusa que repousava a seu lado, mas isso não impedia de mantê-la perto de si, não é?

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Reviews#

* * *

luciaalmeida **

Agora você viu como foi possível! E não é ajuda só da Sakura, é do Kabuto também. Na verdade, mais dele do que dela e.e mais adiante vou revelando mais, mas o principal eu resumi nesse cap. Eu sabia que era você só pelo nickname n.n ti cuteeee, aiai n.n finalmente, no fanfiction \o/ os primeiros reviews logados a gente nunca esquece n.n até porque fica gravado na memória do fanfiction, e dá pra ver no profile XD se bem que, pra mim, tanto faz estar logado ou não. Eu aceito qualquer review e.e só me faria falta se eu respondesse por PM, porque eu não sei mandar email X.x kissus :#

* * *

**Hirees **

Sim, atiremo-nos da ponte, Kabuto gosta da Sakura! Eu sou do mal mesmo, sempre surpreendendo n.n acho que vou ter que botar que cardíacos não devem ler esta fic XD a-do-rei o Sakutinhos e Kaburinhas XD tem também Sasutinhos por aí XD e Narukinhos XD Isso, tenha medo! Sim, meus capítulos estão comendo danoninhos que a mamãe dá com tanto carinho n.n sim, assustam, mas dão uma satisfação – olhinhos brilhantes. Kissus \o/

* * *

**Kumagae-Sama **

Ih, eu tenho a ficha suja, baby. Já tentei desistir e tudo, mas o pessoal do fanfiction só faltou me dar uma surra – vontade não faltou – e daí eu fiquei :3 acredite, pela experiência, eu vou ficar aqui no meu cantinho escrevendo felizmente n.n não quero mais geladeiras e pianos pairando perto da minha cabeça o.o' mas agora eu vou pegar firme nas fics \o/ eu também odeio fic em hiatus X.x parece que só as fics boas entram em hiatus i.i Naruto, estou ficando mais certa disso, é masoquista. De certo, pra suportar o teme, ele tem que ser o rei do masoquismo e.e menina, cê acha que ele tá possessivo? O Sasuke, pra ter idéia, tá no modo light. Imagina só quando ele começar a pegar pesado mesmo XD você ainda nem viu as cenas de ciúmes, ou a violação que vai acontecer daqui a poucos caps XD daí você vai ver o verdadeiro Sasuke dessa fic n.n eu vou esperar ansiosamente pelas suas reviews, então! Bem-vinda ao mundo cor-de-rosa da Mary-neechan :3 kissus \o/

* * *

**Jackie **

eu também estou postando relativamente rápido – comparado com as outras fics, esta é a the flash XD – então não dá muito 'tempo de leitor', sabe n.n estou postando até rapidinho n.n que bom que gostou \o/ o meu intuito é agradar e.e qualquer opinião é bem-vinda, se quiser dar idéias eu também agradeço n.n nova leitora? Bem-vinda ao mundo colorido da Mary-neechan \o/ depois de entrar aqui, nunca mais serás a mesma XD fuja para as montanhas XD kissus :#

* * *

**Camis **

Notei que essa é a única fic que você manda review com frequência e.e sobre a Sakura, eu também não vou com a cara dela XD sou anti-Sakura e anti-Sasuke, mas isso não me impede de empurrá-los para outros personagens XD realmente, Aldie é show #.# - que o Aldie não descubra que eu chamo ele pelas costas de Aldie XD senão me coça o couro e.e – eu vi o resumo, é Narusasu, né? Tipo, eu, do mesmo jeito que odeio Sasusaku, também odeio Itasai e Narusasu, infelizmente. São casais que, na minha mentinha, não são aceitáveis nem pra limpar chão xD e olha que eu tenho doujinshi narusasu! Mas não têm lemon, nem menção. Só botei que é Narusasu porque o Sasuke cora mais que o Naruto e.e tipo, pra mim o Sasuke não é uke de ninguém, nem do Itachi! Eu gosto de Uchihacest, mas só se for Sasuita, e eu vou fazer um até, com rape e tudo #.# - pervertida – você tá reclamando que tem duas fics, e eu que tenho umas seis? Sete, acho e.e perdi a conta, viu? Naru nem apareceu mesmo, e nesse cap apareceu mais morto que vivo XD mas agora que a história começa a pegar fogo #.# Naruto com tudo no prox cap \o/ e nem demorei muito n.n sobre o povo que não comenta: fico puta com isso 2. kissus :-#

* * *

**TamborineShaker **

Claro, fic minha sem Sasuke sofrendo não é fic minha XD pode me internar num dia que eu fizer o Sasuke viver em flores a fic toda XD claro que vai ser punido – com chicotinho na mão – kukukukukuku – perva – GOSTOU DO CASAL MALUCO?! Achei que ninguém ia gostar e.e muito obrigada por gostar do meu casal dos meus desvaneios e.e eu também tava, faz dois meses e.e fui influenciada X.x biologia rula \o/ adoro estudar coisas que eu não sei nada, e biologia é uma delas XD biologia, filosofia e química, e eu tiro nota alta mesmo sem saber muito e.e matemática eu sei quase tudo, então irrita X.x mas é legal pegar aquelas contas enormes e ir desvendando devagarinho #.# você pode notar que muitas das minhas fics vão ter informações úteis até na escola. Mary também é cultura XD então pode dizer pros teus pais que você não lê só coisa inútil na net XD por exemplo, agora cê sabe – mais ou menos – porque um homem não tem filhos e.e husahsuahsua, eu já botei em quem talvez ele fosse usar XD tadin do Kabu-chan n.n só sofre na minha mão... gostou? \o/ zo/ \oz \o/ arigato #.# kissus :-#

* * *

**MitsashiTenten-chan **

Eu sei como é esses problemas de internet X.x sofro com eles e acabo sem entrar na net e sem poder postar capítulos de vez em quando e.e sim, eu coloquei o cabelo de bunda de pato \o/ não resisti :B ficou tão legal #.# melhor momento da fanfic até agora XD – viciada em xingar sasukemos – sim, todo mundo é OOC (out of character (se escreve assim? o.õ)) adoro fazer esse bando de vadio de OOC, assim é mais fácil zuar eles XD como eu não podia perder muito tempo no momento Kabu/saku, eu adiantei os fatos, pra que eles não ficassem naquele momento conto-não-conto que estou apaixonado X.x não tenho tempo pra eles, meu negócio é sasunaru XD com o sasuke ou o naruto? Nem a pau juvenau XD viu? Mary é cultura XD e teve mais explicações agora, mas sobre o jutsu e.e vai ver profissões, uma itanaru, nos capítulos intitulados 'o sorriso de monalisa', 1 e 2, vai estar entupido de questões filosóficas até a goela XD agora aumentou – acho – o tamanho um pouquin n.n vamos ver se meus caps tomam danoninho n.n se eu fosse esperar ficar grande, essa fic ganhava teias XD é melhor caps curtos e leves, e rápidsos que enormes e demorados n.n eu tenho fãããã \o/ - dancinha da felicidade - \o/ zo/ \oz zoz \o/ - momento 'weeee' off – e aqui a continuação \o/ kissus :-#

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan **

Tadinho, Asdrubal é do mal XD realmente, ser filho do Sasuke é um castigo e tanto n.n já viu o pergaminho, trema XD viu o que tinha? Nem era tão assustador assim n.n só uma coisa que vai mudar a fic por completo XD nada demais n.n tenha medo de Sasu-chan n.n os melhores do mundo são os melhores do mundo, mesmo n.n eu vi o vídeo da eleição, do pleonasmo, do garoto que vira peso de papel, e da invenção do futebol n.n tem algum que queira me indicar? n.n preciso me divertir pra escrever 'o que aconteceu com konoha?', sabe e.e estou num momento de seriedade odiável X.x serve pra escrever essa fic, mas não a de humor e.e gosta do nome Ayame? Proponha algum! Pode ser de menino, eu tô precisando n.n kissus :-#

* * *

**Nessah **

Arigato n.n Ayame tem um significado que é perfeito pra fic n.n eu botei os nomes que você mencionou como nomes pra criança, tá? n.n eu também quero casar com um japa #o# eu não posso ir em museu, minha cidade não tem i.i que bom que gostou n.n eu tava com medo que não gostasse do repentinho KabuSaku e.e mas eles eram importantes pro Naruto conseguir ficar buchudin n.n kissus :-#

* * *

**HinaxChan **

Eu sou meio paranóica com erros e.e eu sou uma das que leva a sério, menos nos reviews, onde eu até escrevo errado XD isso é quase um chat, o lugar de reviews e.e é tão sexy ver irmãos se estapeando por um loirinho #.# Naru-chan deve ser este loirinho, claro! Hsauhsauhsau, o primeiro que eu vi foi 'a lista', da Gih, se não me engano, e foi aí onde me apaixonei irremediavelmente n.n eu nem sabia o que era yaoi quando li, e então fui descobrindo lentamente, enquanto lia, e me apaixonei, e não saí mais daí XD eu lia Sasusaku, e achei que a fic fosse uma sasusaku e.e daí fez-se presente um ditado: quando a alma expande-se, é impossível que volte ao tamanho original. Nunca mais voltei pro Sasusaku, tenho até calafrios, mas sei que foi um momento que tive que passar pra estar aqui n.n eu quase num posto mais i.i sem tempo e.e começo a desenhar, sabe, tô fazendo uma capa pra uma fic até e.e quando eu terminar, passo a limpo e coloco em algum site de imagens \o/ vou fazer conta no deviantart, acho e.e kissus :-#

* * *

**loveDeidara **

Meus caps são pequenos, mas são mais rápidos do que seriam se fossem enormes, sabe e.e eu não postava tão rápido se fosse pra ser grande e.e não ia conseguir n.n gostou de KabuxSaku? o.o weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ parece que as pessoas aceitaram/enguliram esse casal adicional e.e e agora temos mais um pouco de kabuto/sakura n.n mas acabou-se o que era doce, e voltemos para o casal principal n.n e aqui a continuação \o/ kissus :#

* * *

**...Makie...**

Mas é mesmo! Puts, se eu não quisesse review pegava meu caderninho e enfiava no cu mesmo XD pode ser doloroso e.e resolveu postar por que eu ameaçei soltar praga na próxima, né? XD achei que 'tri' era uma expressão exclusiva cá do RS e.e talvez tenha se difundido, ou talvez você seja daqui também n.n ahhh, e sobre review... - sorriso maldoso – pense que eu vou atirar de basuca na sua cara toda vez que você sentir preguiça XD daí ela some rapidinho n.n q bom que você gosta #.# kissus :-#

* * *

**Von Cherry**

Sim, Kabu-chan mostrou suas garrinhas. Mas você ainda nem viu o Sasuke, então não chame de sinistro XD eu acho o Kabuto ora muito parecido com o Naruto, ora muito parecido com o Sasuke, então está tudo bem n.n sem imaginação? o.o olha o tamanho dessa review, mulher XD o Sasuke vai parecer bastante burrinho no assunto reprodução, e é porque eu amo ferrar com ele XD tadinho dele, mas o negócio dele é matar, e não entender o funcionamento do corpo XD não sei se tá o máximo e.e sabe, pov da Sakura... eu já conheço a rebecca faz tempo XD é uma das mais antigas a me mandar review e.e o kissus eu não copiei de você o.o copiei da minha amiga nicole, quando falava com ela no orkut XD acho que falava kissus antes de receber review seu o.õ sei lá XD mas sei que copiei dela, assim como o ':-#', só que não era '#', e sim asterisco i.i – crise da falta de asteriscos – bah, não precisa mandar carta não XD eu fico bem, fofis n.n kissus \o/

* * *

**AnaBella Black's**

Aqui, ao contrário daí, faz lagoas a cada vez que chove :B dá até pros patinhos fazerem festa XD eu queria que chovesse bonequinhos do Naruto i.i também não me desceu muito esse casal, eu só fiz porque ambos vão ser importantes, e eu não ia deixar a vida do Naru-chan e seu futuro bebê somente nas mãos da rosada. Daí veio meu lindo Kabu-chan! Mas eu continuo acreditando em OroxKabu pra sempre \o/ tanto que tem um pouco em 'o que aconteceu com konoha?' XD como a Sakura e o Kabuto são irritantes, botei os dois juntos XD o que uma paixão não faz com um homem XD realmente, Sasuke com senso de humor é o cúmulo do OOC XD mas eu achei legal e.e pra quebrar com essa cara antipática dele e.e o que será que o emo fez com Naru-chan? Huhu n;;n e sobre o pergaminho, veio a explicação! Com um pov da Sakura e.e eu a-do-ro o Snape! Ele é tudo enchendo o saco do Harry XD eu AMO Sirius/Snape por isso e.e Snape enchendo o Harry, e Sirius defendendo #.# e depois os dois (Sirius e Snape) se pegam XD mas eu vou fazer uma fic dos marotos, pode deixar ;D Realmente, o sobrenome do Sasuke não é Uchiha, e sim Besteira ¬¬ e como ele matou o Itachi? i.i será que mostrou a calcinha rosa que tava usando e o Itachi morreu de desgosto? :3 eu também tenho memória seletiva, mas ela deixa rastro das coisas 'esquecidas' :3 kissus :-#

* * *

**BrendaaSoombra'**

Vou responder tudo junto, tá? n.n que tanto review e.e um pra cada cap e.e resumiu tudo o que queria dizer em um review e os outros mandou pra mostrar que leu, é isso? n.n obrigada pelos reviews! Eu também gosto de perambular pelo fanfiction e.e a segunda m-preg? Não gostou da primeira? Realmente, a primeira que eu li não me interessou muito, mas eu fui lendo outras, outras... E me apaixonei por m-preg! É porque pode ser transformado em assunto polêmico n.n amo assunto polêmico e.e acho que vou tratar de aborto também, sabe n.n fiquei muito feliz com as reviews! Recebi os reviews da sua amiga n.n muito obrigado por me indicar! Acho que nunca fui indicada antes e.e pelo menos nunca me avisaram que indicaram n.n nossa, que honra de entrar pro seu caderno de fics \o/ me deu uma idéia, talvez eu tenha um! Gostei do nome do segundo caderno XD o terceiro tem um intuito muito legal n.n agora eu quero três pra mim também i.i vou fazer :3 – a pessoa nem pergunta se a outra deixa – Ayame tem os créditos da Domino-chan, rainha dos significados e interpretações de nomes – Mary zero à esquerda em tudo à ver com nomes – aiai, tenho até medo de colocar um anjinho junto desses dois mongóis. Imagina, esses dois são capazes de misturar ácido sulfúrico na comida da pequena sem notar X.x SASUNARU É AMOR! /õ/\õ\ 2 ahhh, por que chega? i.i xau, kissus, bem-vinda ao mundo colorido de fanfics da Mary-neechan! :-#

* * *

**S2 Hoshi-sama S2**

Gostei da maneira de contar os reviews XD ficou legal e.e Brenda-san também me mandou review – vide o review acima – e disse que você viria n.n agradeço às duas por lerem minha fic n.n que bom que gostou! Tem sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo e.e daqui a pouco vai ser a primeira vez à ler uma violação, se você nunca leu e.e acho que vou separar, para as pessoas com estômago fraco e;e Naruto grávido é tããããão cute #.# realmente, emoção i.\) grávido do Sasuke-teme-delicioso-kun :3 isso, continue lendo! Se quiser, pode dar uma olhada nas outras também ;-D tem 'para salvar seu pescoço', que é uma fic minha, sasunaru n.n ganhei 10 reviews de uma vez só #.# metade da minha cota por capítulo XD realmente, tenho muito a agradecer à Brenda-san, e à você também n.n espero que continue lendo, e gostando! Kissus, bem-vinda ao mundo cor-de-rosa das fanfics da Mary-neechan! :-#

* * *

**Uchiha FeH**

Oi! Tá tudo bem por aqui sim n.n só meus amigos, que tão me chamando de XXXX (censurado porque é o verdadeiro nome da Mary) ponto com X.x imitando o google, sabe X.x porque eu sei algumas coisas e.e eu sei, meus capítulos têm que tomar fortificante, mas eles não gostam do sabor XD kissus :#

* * *

**PAULA**

Faz mais de um mês agora e.e que bom que gostou do presente! Eu achei que talvez não te agradasse pelo KabutoxSakura, inusual de mim e.e tá aí a continuação, espero que goste! 'obs: 100 reviews que nada será 10.', tenho a impressão que tá faltando alguma coisa e.e o fanfiction dá problemas às vezes. Essa foi a frase que você queria dizer mesmo? o.õ kissus :#

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra**

Tá amando? #.# pro lemon tem que esperar um pouco, minha cara amiga pervertida XD as outras fics virão com o tempo, e red moon está perto n.n vamos ver o porquê do Naruto ainda não matado o Sasuke, talvez possa ser amor, mas pode ser outra coisa, quem sabe n.n husahsua, pra descobrir as coisas, tem que ler a fic, porque eu não entrego de bandeja XD kissus :#

* * *

**Domino Harvey**

Yo, Domino-chan! - nem pergunta se pode chamar assim – eu não apreciei, eu AMEI! Nunca faria melhor, mesmo rachando a cuca XD realmente, entre tanta cabeça-dura e burrice – falou de um jeito diferente, mas é o mesmo significado – tinha que ter algo que valesse à pena n.n realmente, eu sou a rainha dos planos maquiavélicos XD mas você ainda nem viu o meu maior plano maquiavélico, more n.n um dia eu explico n.n realmente, tenho que começar a fazer mais campanhas do tipo 'mande um review para a Mary-neechan por livre e espontânea pressão' XD eu também tenho preguiça, mas eu favorito a história no meu navegador, e mando review depois, e aproveito para ver se tem novo cap :3 isso de review não respondido acontece com todo mundo e.e eu até chego a atrasar para upar a fanfic para responder as reviews decentemente n.n acho que, se o cara mandou review, é porque ele realmente gostou, ou tá querendo dar sinal de vida, então eu tenho o dever de responder n.n e já avisei que eu posso acabar deixando passar algo review, mas é sem querer, e não porque eu não quis responder e.e conte TODOS os barracos XD e espero incentivar bastante a senhorita! Naruto é o rei da perfeição, é tão cute #.# vou fazer um lemon MaryNaru kukukukukukuku n;;n eu também não sei o que os caras vêem no Sasukemo, ele só tem um cabelo de cacatua e uma pele de Mortícia Adams XD eu sou a mesma coisa que o Sasuke, só que sem o cabelo de cacatua, e ninguém fica a meus pés babando ¬¬ Naruto sofrendo é a maior tara que eu tenho XD maior até do que ver ele vestido de empregada... Nãããão, o de empregada é maior XD realmente, Naruto tem que mostrar que é o cara! Mas ele de pobre virgem deflorada é muito rox XD Naruto uke rulez \o/ (concordo inteiramente com os parênteses XD) Nossa, as pessoas ripam a minha fic e todo mundo quer a atualização XD Sequestrado foi ripado, eu estou realmente impressionada com a proporção de gente querendo continuação, mandando review até em outras fics, achando que eu não leio as de sequestrado e.e sobre profissões, o cap vai demorar, porque é meio longuinho, e para salvar o seu pescoço tem uma necessidade de internet pra funcionar, e eu tô com discada, então só no fim de semana X.x é bom tomar vergonha na cara mesmo e mandar review nas outras fics! Kissus :-#

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** É isso, minha gente! E eu cheguei aos 100 reviews com 5 capítulos! Cara, estou assustada o.o As minhas outras fics chegaram aos 100 reviews com o dobro de capítulos o.o Bem, acho que a campanha "Mande um review para a Mary-neechan por livre e espontânea pressão" deu certo XD Acho que vou me empenhar nessas campanhas de agora em diante XD Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews, e aos que não mandaram... Mandem reviews! Eu não mordo n.n na verdade, mordo sim, mas é de levinho :3 e aos que mandaram reviews, continuem mandando! Beijos em todos, fiquem com Deus (o que vocês acreditarem, Deus, Allah (não levem a mal se eu escrevi errado e.e), Jeová, qualquer um aí n.n (o problema é pedir pra ficar com Deus quem é ateu X.x)) Ok, fui! :-#

Mary-neechan, 07/10/2008


	6. Memória Seis: Método de Concepção

**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu posso fazer uma fic na qual ele me dá os direitos e eu faço o Itachi reviver e o Sasuke deixar de ser emo, daí faço um trio Itanarusasu e tudo fica legalz XD ora, sonhar não custa nada n.n (imagina se custasse...)

**Avisos: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e uns Hits de Ficção Cientifica. A lista tá meio grande, mas, acreditem, pode aumentar.

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru (sim, são dois meninos juntos. Se não gosta, sugiro que não leia a fic); KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Olha as sugestões de nomes:

luciaalmeida: Hikari (Menina) e Hiro (Menino)

DarkAngel16694: Shikuza (Menina) Keruki (Menino)

Domino Harvey: Ayame (Tradução: Íris. Menina), Azami (Tradução: Lírio. Menina), Ren (Tradução: Lírio D'Água. Menina), Sora (Tradução: Céu. Menina)

Nessah: Ayumi (Menina) Ayame (De novo e.e) Miyu (Menina) Mayu (Menina) (nem são sugestões, ela só comentou os nomes e.e)

Gente, eu preciso de nome de homem! De mulher tá entupido, mas homem tem só dois o.o Muito obrigada pelas sugestões n.n

_Lembranças da Sakura_

Presente da Sakura

* * *

-

**Método de Concepção**

-

Yakushi Sakura acordava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Parecia que havia levado uma surra no dia anterior, apesar de nem ter levantado da cama. A mulher suspirou, contrariada, e acariciou seu ventre, onde repousava o fruto de todos os seus problemas. Mesmo que causasse tantos problemas, era aquele pequeno ser que a fazia acordar todos os dias. Ele, e um certo homem de cabelos claríssimos, que usava óculos e tinha certo olhar perspicaz que a enlouquecia. Ela suspirou, e franziu o cenho ao notar que seu marido não estava na cama, onde devia estar. Onde diabos ele havia se metido?

Uma movimentação no piso inferior fez com que a mulher de olhos verdes descobrisse onde Kabuto estava. Preparando o café da manhã... Que fofo, foi o que pensou. Agarrando-se às paredes, cambaleou até a cozinha, tentando não cair de cara no chão. Bem, se ela caísse, ela cairia de barriga no chão, e, contando o tamanho que sua barriga tinha, ela tinha quase certeza que seu rosto nem tocaria no chão.

Ao chegar na cozinha, ela quase caiu no riso. Quem pensaria que Yakushi Kabuto estaria cozinhando – ou tentando cozinhar – alguma coisa – no momento, indefinível – na frente de um fogão? Ela não, nem em um milhão de anos. Mas muitas coisas que ela pensou que não aconteceriam aconteceram, e as que ela pensou que nunca seriam verdade, tornaram-se. Um fato que ela realmente achou que seria verdade, era que casaria com Sasuke, mas parecia que o tempo lhe preparou uma surpresinha. Os lábios finos curvaram-se num sorriso, ao ver que seu marido finalmente lhe notou.

- Sakura, desde quando você estava aí?

- Sasuke-kun tinha razão, você muda muito o jeito de me chamar – a garota riu ao ver os olhos desfocados do marido – O que foi? - ela perguntou, divertida.

- Nada não...

- Pois bem, ontem você estava me chamando de Saku-chan, e hoje já é Sakura? - todo o sangue que o Yakushi tinha se acumulou na cabeça, e ele virou de costas para ela. Como se isso fosse evitar que Sakura soubesse seu estado de espírito... À essa hora do campeonato tentando esconder vergonha dela?

- Sakura...chan

- Melhorou. Não está aquele 'Nossa! Como o Kabuto é carinhoso!' e blá blá blá, mas já é um começo... Claro que ontem você me chamou de Saku-chan porque você e eu estávamos-

- Não fala isso! - o homem olhou as panquecas que fizera, como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

- O que? Você tem vergonha de mencionar que ontem nós transamos? - a garota riu, falando aquilo como se estivesse comentando que o dia era bonito – Ora, eu estou grávida, e não é concepção do divino espírito santo, querido. E você não estava tão envergonhado enquanto se movia para- Kabuto enfiou uma ponta de uma panqueca na boca aberta de Sakura, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse falar.

- Eu fiz pra você – ele olhou pro teto, o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

- Kabuto... - Sakura suspirou, cansada. Quando tudo tinha começado?

* * *

_Sakura via a situação de fora, meio perdida, não entendendo muito bem a reação de Kabuto. Ela se aproximou do corpo do Yakushi, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, se inclinando, para ver o documento que tanto intrigava e espantava o homem. Seu corpo tremeu ao ver o conteúdo do pergaminho._

_Era um conjunto de desenhos rústicos, que se poderia notar que a pessoa fez às pressas, ou sem qualquer tipo de consciência artística. Os desenhos em si não importavam nada, mas o conteúdo deles, e as notas espalhadas pelo papel, aderindo suporte às gravuras, isto sim importava._

_- Eu queria que você desvendasse isso para mim, Sakura. Parece que é um manual de como fazer um homem engravidar, eu gostaria que ambos me ajudassem com isso._

_As palavras de Sasuke penetraram nos ouvidos de Sakura, que esqueceu do pergaminho por alguns momentos. Ela olhou o garoto que um dia chamou de grande amor às escondidas, e esboçou um tênue sorriso. Sasuke não precisava dizer quem cobiçava para ter seus filhos, porque Sakura sempre soube. Mesmo que quisesse se enganar, viu além do que o arrogante Sasuke de 12 anos mostrava. Viu além do que o ressentido e amargurado Sasuke de 8 anos quis mostrar. Ela viu os olhos brilhantes dele ao ver nem que fosse um fio de cabelo de Naruto. Ela viu como ele arriscou a vida, não só uma vez, mas muitas outras – e mais ainda de sua vida arriscaria, se com isso o loiro ficasse à salvo – com o intuito de ver Naruto bem. Ela viu o que estava estampado na testa de Sasuke, para que todos vissem. Mas todos achavam melhor – ou mais seguro – ignorar aquilo, deixando o Uchiha sozinho com os próprios sentimentos, tentando matá-los por achá-los errados. Mas, naquele momento, Sakura viu que Sasuke voltara decidido a enfrentar Deus e o mundo para ficar com aquele que, ela sabia, era o amor da vida dele. Naquele momento, ela decidiu que estaria do lado de Sasuke, segurando-o se fraquejasse, erguendo-o se caísse, sorrindo-lhe quando seu coração sangrasse, batendo em quem o machucasse, protegendo-o. Porque ela o amava. Amava de todo o coração, como a irmã que ele não tinha nem nunca teve. Amava-o, e o apoiaria no lugar de Itachi, que morrera para proporcionar este momento para Sasuke. Honraria a morte de Itachi, não faria com que o motivo do misterioso Uchiha fosse em vão. E viu, orgulhosa, o frágil Sasuke de 8 anos virar um homem decidido, que iria até as últimas consequências para alcançar seus objetivos. Seu sorriso se alargou, Naruto conseguira aquilo, somente com sua luz. Os dois mereciam, depois de tudo o que passaram, ficarem juntos. Porque ela confiava que Naruto também estava de acordo com toda aquela idéia maluca de gravidez masculina. Ilusa._

_- Sakura-san, isto é... Incrível! - Kabuto sorriu de maneira levemente maníaca, olhando para o que poderia ser seu caminho para escrever o nome na história da humanidade._

_- E será completamente seu se me ajudar a fazer isso com o Naruto – ele apontou o pergaminho. Sakura sorriu, afirmando suas certezas, e Kabuto arregalou os olhos – Não é nada pelo bem da ciência, e sim para o meu bem. Quero herdeiros, o Naruto nesse estado não poder dá-los para mim, e eu não quero procurar uma mulher. Também não há necessidade, não é?_

_- Acalme-se Sasuke-kun. Devemos saber se isto é verdade..._

_- E você acha que o Orochimaru, do jeito que ele é, ia colocar algum fundo de mentira nisso? - Kabuto teve que concordar com a réplica do Uchiha._

_- O que não entendo é... Por que ele nunca me mostrou isso?_

_- Talvez porque você fosse a próxima cobaia. Talvez quisesse ter filhos com você – Sasuke olhou diretamente para Kabuto, sorrindo com arrogância, como se fosse o dono da verdade. Kabuto corou tanto que achou que sua cabeça iria explodir pelo acúmulo de sangue, e Sakura os interrompeu._

_- Tá, e como funciona isso? - ela estava morrendo de vergonha por não ter entendido tudo o que estava escrito ali. Mas não era culpa dela, se muitas coisas estavam escritas em uma linguagem que ela não entendia._

_- Ahh... - Kabuto olhou para o pergaminho, entendendo o que ela queria dizer – É uma linguagem nukenin, você não entenderia. Como vivíamos escapando de caçadores, desenvolvemos uma linguagem especial, para que pudéssemos deixar documentos para trás sem termos que nos livrar deles e chamarmos atenção no processo. Claro, sem contar a perda de tempo. Aqui, basicamente, tem a descrição de um jutsu de ligação, e uma maneira de manipular células para conseguir em pouco tempo o que um corpo feminino demora uma média de 13 anos para fazer._

_- Kabuto-kun, poderia ser mais específico?_

_- Unn... - o Yakushi começou a medir as palavras, para tentar se expressar o mais claramente possível._

_- Com licença, vou ver Naruto-kun – Sasuke foi em direção ao quarto de seus pais, mas deixou a porta entreaberta, para ouvir a conversa que os dois teriam. Olhou o corpo do seu loiro, dormindo tranquilamente na cama, e notou os remédios no criado-mudo. Apressou-se à esconder os remédios que faziam Naruto dormir tão tranquilamente, e voltou à porta._

_Kabuto contou à Sakura que, na primeira parte, estava descrito um jutsu de ligação. Jutsus de ligação servem justamente para o que o nome sugere: ligar. Eles ligam pessoas. Ligam linhagens sanguíneas, chakras, sensações, reações... Ligam situações físicas, e não mentais. Não fazem que os dois lados se amem, não fazem que queiram o mesmo. Fazem que compartilhem estados corporais, como doenças, chakras, sensações corporais, linhagens sanguíneas avançadas, mas somente corporais... Faz com que ambos lados da ligação possam sentir o outro, como se fizesse parte de si, mas não sendo si mesmo. Não influenciam condutas, não influenciam caráter, não influenciam sentimentos. São duas pessoas distintas, ligadas por um laço. Inquebrável? Não. Somente laços emocionais podem ser inquebráveis. Era quebrável somente pelo que o fazia. O outro não tinha escolha, sendo classificado como participante passivo do laço. O que executava o laço tornava-se ativo, podendo regular o grau de conexão entre os dois, podendo implantar chakra no passivo. E era ali onde interessava os dois._

_O problema de um homem não poder engravidar era que seu corpo expulsaria o sistema reprodutor feminino, e governaria errado os hormônios implantados. Se houvesse atuação de chakra externo – como em qualquer manipulação médica ninja conhecida até então – poderia-se obrigar o corpo hospedeiro a aceitar o sistema, protegendo tal sistema por uma capa de proteção do chakra alheio. Os hormônios também seriam conduzidos pelo chakra estranho. Aquilo faria a gravidez fluir normalmente, como se de um parasita se tratasse. O corpo, depois de muito tempo da presença do sistema invasor, iria se acostumar com ele, de acordo com o fundamento de mutação humana conforme as condições impostas. Claro que demoraria anos para o corpo se acostumar, e o fluxo de hormônios e o funcionamento do sistema teriam que ser entregues muito lentamente para o corpo 'parasitado', mas aconteceria._

_A segunda parte mostrava como se fazer uma manipulação rápida de células, tiradas do próprio corpo que receberia o bebê – para aplacar a rejeição por ter um caráter celular diferente -, para criar um sistema reprodutor feminino perfeito, glândulas mamárias, e tudo necessário para se levar uma gravidez, até os 'fabricantes' dos hormônios necessários na gravidez. Aquele sistema, por incrível que parecesse, não era feito separadamente do corpo. Ao contrário, era feito dentro dele! Até para que o corpo fosse se acostumando e adaptando ao espaço que o sistema e seus afiliados iriam ocupar. Na constituição de tudo eram empregadas células epiteliais, que tinham propriedades parecidas com as embrionárias, podendo gerar todas as células necessárias para constituir o sistema. A medicina ninja era tão avançada que eles conseguiram maximizar o poder de atuação das células epiteliais, para que pudesse gerar qualquer tipo de célula._

_No último estágio, mostrava como manter o sistema com o chakra externo. Mostrava que precisava-se de um ponto comum entre aquele que receberia e aquele que daria chakra, para que a ligação não se cortasse. Se desse errado, e a conexão se rompesse antes no tempo de adaptação, o corpo do que tinha o sistema acabaria tentando expelir o sistema de si, mesmo se já estivesse grávido, e a pessoa acabaria morrendo de hemorragia interna, lentamente. Certamente, uma morte terrível. Seria como se tivesse engolido algo enorme, e essa coisa tentasse sair de si, rasgando a pele, e como se seu corpo tentasse queimá-la, queimando-te no processo. Certamente, terrível._

_Havia um grande risco, que Sakura notou logo que Kabuto terminou o relato. E se, por algum motivo, Sasuke e Naruto brigassem? Era óbvio para todo mundo que eles não se davam às mil maravilhas, e isso fazia com que ela se assustasse. Naruto não poderia brigar com Sasuke, ou se separar muito dele, porque simplesmente mataria o bebê, matando Naruto junto. Era um assunto sério, já que ambos viviam brigando. Aquele foi o momento escolhido por Sasuke para entrar em cena._

_- Naruto-kun está dormindo. Como eu já li o pergaminho, já entendi, portanto não precisam me explicar – aquilo era mentira, ele não havia entendido nada até Kabuto explicar para Sakura – Querem ver Naruto-kun? - os dois assentiram, e seguiram o Uchiha._

_Naruto estava tranquilamente deitado na cama que um dia pertencera aos pais de Sasuke. Seu peito subia e baixava, a boca entreaberta. Sasuke aproximou-se e roçou seus lábios contra os do loiro, olhando de relance Sakura corar._

_- Por que ele está dormindo? Não deveria estar com você para falar conosco? - Kabuto estranhou que o Uzumaki dormisse, quando deveria estar acordado para mostrar sua opinião sobre a história de gravidez masculina._

_- Ele achou que vocês aceitariam e queria que começassem imediatamente, para que não percamos tempo. Perdemos demais durante todo esse tempo afastados – o Uchiha deu um meio sorriso. Certamente, estava sorrindo muito, principalmente de maneira maliciosa. Retirou-se, e voltou com uma maca, como as de hospital, cheia de aparelhos médicos – Não sei se todos estão aí, acho que tenho mais no depósito. Alguns ninjas da família Uchiha eram médicos, então tinha estas coisas guardadas por aí. Reuní nos últimos dias, para que vocês pudesse começar o mais rápido – ele dirigiu-se para a porta, enquanto Sakura arregalava os olhos ao ver tanto material médico, alguns ela mal conhecia – Vou servir um chá, podem começar a avaliar o Naruto – Sasuke se retirou._

_- Mas..._

_- Deixe-o, Sakura._

_- Mas eu tinha que pensar se eu ia aceitar._

_- Pelo jeito, ele não nos deu muita escolha._

_- Mas isso não importa, já que o Naruto está de acordo, eu aceito._

_Kabuto a olhou, um sorriso indecifrável em seu rosto. Mas Sakura poderia apostar que Kabuto achava que Naruto não estava tão de acordo assim. Mesmo assim, Sakura confiava que fosse tão má apostadora quanto sua sensei._

_- Vamos começar, então – o sorriso de Kabuto se alargou, e Sakura pensou por um momento que ele não se importava se Naruto estava de acordo ou não._

* * *

Foi naquele dia que Sakura e Kabuto fizeram amor pela primeira vez, e foi o dia em que conceberam seu filho. Isto foi logo após de avaliarem Naruto, e darem o aval para começar no dia seguinte com a manipulação celular. Depois de um tempo, descobriram que Sakura estava grávida, e seus pais a expulsaram de casa. Ela e Kabuto se casaram, sem qualquer problema, porque se gostavam, se amavam. Sasuke fez questão de pagá-los por ajudarem Naruto a engravidar, e lhes deu uma casa no bairro Uchiha, além de pagamento em dinheiro, e ajuda financeira até que Kabuto parasse de fazer trabalhos comunitários, por ter se entregado e pedido para voltar. Sakura não podia mais trabalhar no hospital pelo estado em que se encontrava. Sasuke, Naruto e Tsunade haviam sido seus pilares, nos quais os dois se apoiaram, uma vez que foram discriminados e abandonados pelo resto da vila inteira. Todos tratavam Sakura como uma mãe solteira, ou pior, uma mulher grávida de um homem maculado pelo passado de nukenin. Tratavam os dois como lixo. Mas eles encontraram naquele momento os apoios necessários. Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Shisune, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Iruka, e tantos outros. Todos os ex-novatos, mais Sai e os senseis. Todos apoiaram o que podiam, e mais ainda. E era isso que Sakura lembrava, pouco antes de voltar ao planeta Terra e notar que seu café com leite esfriara. Kabuto a olhava fixamente.

Ambos precisavam se adaptar à presença do outro, pois sabiam que sempre foram criados sem aquele tipo de carinho que se professavam. Kabuto nunca teve pais, ou pelo menos não poderia chamar aquilo que teve de pais, e Sakura foi rejeitada pelos seus. Sakura podia dar a seus pais tal título, pois tinham sido pais até dado momento, e ela sabia que eles tinham certa razão em estarem furiosos. Mas que tipo de paternidade e maternidade eram essas, que faziam que os pais ficassem tão egoístas que abandonaram a filha quando ela mais precisava deles? E Sakura riria quando seus pais chegassem à sua porta, depois de a abandonarem, querendo ver o neto. Eles não teriam o direito, pois, ao a rejeitarem, também rejeitaram seu filho, e todos os direitos sobre ele.

Sakura, mesmo depois de oito meses de gravidez e cinco de casamento, ainda não estava acostumada ao marido. No ambiente ainda se formavam aqueles silêncios incômodos, quando à ambos faltavam as palavras para se expressarem. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, para poderem se acostumar.

- Te amo, Sakura – Kabuto finalmente quebrou o silêncio, acariciando o pronunciado ventre de oito meses, e beijando os lábios da esposa.

Ter silêncios incômodos, certamente, não faziam com que ela fosse infeliz. Ao contrário. Isso porque Kabuto sempre cortava o silêncio arrancando de si uma demonstração de afeto, que a fazia extremamente feliz. Contanto que ele terminasse com o silêncio daquele jeito, ela com certeza poderia aguentar um pouco dessa tensão no ar.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Reviews#**

* * *

**Anjo Setsuna**

Meu Sasuke é o senhor eu-sou-cara-de-pau-mesmo-e-admito XD ele se faz de idiota, mas de idiota ele não tem NA-DA XD se bem que o Naruto também tá se fazendo de idiota agora e.e Kiseki é MARA!!! Você me deu uma idéia com esse nome! Vai ser menino #.# Ai, tá uma raridade pra menino e.e pra mim, Kiseki é masculino, se bem que é melhor mesmo, feminino tá abarrotado e.e muitíssimo obrigada #.# o Kiseki vai sofrer meio o que meu irmão mais velho sofreu e.e muito obrigada, kissus!

* * *

**Hirees**

Huahusahusahu, eu acabei viciando sem querer uma galera em Kabuto/Sakura XD mas as cenas Kabuto/Sakura meio que se extinguiram, e voltaremos ao lindo casal principal #.# é que eu tinha que meter os dois no meio, porque vão ser importantes, e eu tinha que explicar os sentimentos dos pobres e.e Danoninho que como direto, já que meu irmãozinho menor não come XD coisa feia, roubando doce de criança e.e O Sasuke chama o Naruto de Naruto-kun, talvez, porque a relação deles seja um pouco fria demais pra que ele chame o Naruto de Naru-chan. Vai que um dia eu faço ele chamando o Naruto de Na-chan XD prox cap tem um lemon, ou talvez dois, é Sasunaru o bastante? n.n muito obrigada pelas sugestões n.n tava faltando homem mesmo X.x eu já vi um personagem de anime com nome Takara, acho e.e duas da manha o.o vê se toma cuidado, mulher, a fic não vai fugir de ti XD se quiser mandar PM, fico extremamente agradecida ;D kissus!

* * *

**loveDeidara**

Huahusahusa, não era minha intenção fazer de Kabuto/Sakura um vício da galera XD e eu sei lá se o Sai casou com a Ino XD quem sabe eu mato o Sai XD ou boto ele com o Chouji XD um SaiChoujiIno me é interessante XD – louca por pares impossíveis – eu não sou médica o.o eu tenho quinze anos e.e só se for super dotada para ser médica n.n mas eu pretendo ser médica n.n na verdade, nem sei mais o que eu quero ser X.x kissus!

* * *

**Schetine's-Lyra**

Minha cara, prox cap tem lemon, de certeza e.e só não sei se vai ter darklemon nas memórias n;;n segredo, mas eu também pulo as partes de pares que eu não gosto em outras fics XD teve uma que eu pulei todas as GaaSai – par que eu gosto, por incrível que pareça – porque eu tava curiosa com o Sasunaru XD se você odeia os dois, tem mais que pular mesmo ù.ú nem te julgo, seria a suja falando da mal-lavada XD eu lia Naruhina também e.e as fics que eu lia eram Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, gaaino, e todos esses casais ultra óbvios e.e temos muito em comum \o/ red moon é um dos meus bebês #.# que bom que amou n.n ô fic que eu amo #.# claro que tenho que ser paranóica e.e eu vou fazer uma espécie de remix, quando eu acabar umas fics minhas, pra corrigir todos os erros e mudar algumas coisas inúteis e.e sequestrado vai ser completamente reformulado, acho e.e – corando até o infinito e além – que é isso, eu não mereço ser ídola não – sorrindo que nem boba, batendo os dedos indicadores estilo Hinata – bem! - tentando se recuperar do acesso de vergonha e felicidade – já atualizada a fic, ultra pequena i.i – ainda sorrindo que nem boba, e com o coração apertado de felicidade – kissus :-#

* * *

**Kumagae-Sama**

Gente, o Sasuke ciumento é MARA!!! XD ele tem mais é que cuidar do que é dele :B – pessoa se bandeando pro lado SasuNaru da força – husahusahusahusa, prox cap tem lemon, e espere a violação! O Sasuke não tá mal, more, tem que ver quando ele REALMENTE começar a dar uns tapas a torto e direito XD mas o Naruto não pode deixar barato, vai ser mal também \o/ não morra de preocupação não, que agora ele vai dar a volta por cima XD Naru tem garrinhas, e vai começar a mostrar kukukukukukuku muito obrigada n.n acho que esse ficou curto e.e kissus!

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

Calma Lu-chan! A Sakura, nessa fic, é uma pessoinha do bem n.n – pessoa que nem sabe como conseguiu ELOGIAR a Sakura – Kabuto, ou pensa rápido, ou morre XD imagina, como ele sobreviveu com o Orochimaru querendo fazer 'coisinhas' com ele XD Sasuke é que sacou que o Kabuto tinha tomado uma dosagem periculosa de álcool XD todo mundo parece que bebe pro aqui XD tem mais um detalhe do Naruto ser tão passivo ao Sasuke, que aparece daqui a uns caps ;D eu não gosto de KakaSaku, mas realmente prefiro InoSaku à KabuSaku e.e pra mim, Kabuto é do tio Orochi, mas como ele e a Sakura são médicos... acabou saindo a idéia e.e kissus!

* * *

**Jackie**

Nossa... - corando vertiginosamente, de novo – muito obrigada n.n desculpe decepcionar, acabei demorando X.x mas sabe como é, provas finais X.x trabalho de biologia, tive que decorar até o nome das células do fígado X.x e o fígado tem mais de um tipo de célula X.x² mas eu não perco em rapidez pra uns que simplesmente não postam desde 2006 e ainda me deixam na espectativa i.i tão até perguntando se eu sou médica e.e tenho quinze anos, quem dera ser médica e.e nem sei de onde saiu aquilo, de certo saiu de uma conversa que eu tive com meu amigo sobre líquido amniótico, que a professora de Biologia ouviu e ficou com aquela cara de admirada XD Que bom que você gosta \o/ - pulando e saltitando de felicidade – Impressão a minha ou você é nova por aqui? o.o eu tenho uma impressão que te conheço de algum lugar, mas você fala como se nunca tivesse mandado review e.e vai que é nickname parecido n.n Bem-vinda às fic maluquetes da Mary-neechan \o/ Sinta-se livre pra dar uma volta por todas as minhas fics, no meu profile n.n kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

Naruto, de agora em diante, vai mostrar as garras, meu beeeenhéééé XD Sasuke-teme, devo concordar, só faz ele sofrer i.i mas eu resolvo isso XD sem matá-lo hehe eu sou mais da tortura mental XD kissus!

* * *

**Ami-Nekozawa**

Uhun, notei pelo nome n.n nunca, nem de perto, achei um nome parecido com esse por aqui n.n nem sei o que significa X.x – burra mor – mas neko é gato! - oh, descobriu o mundo ¬¬ - mas eu aceitava leitores anônimos pra mandar review .-. eu sei que tem bloqueio, por isso tirei o meu e.e por isso que tem um monte de reviews de autores não registrados e.e mas cada um com a sua, se só queria mandar registrada não dá nada n.n isso aeeeee, leitora nova \o/ o mundo é legal comigo i.i – EMOcionada – de agora as coisas vão subir – ou descer – de nível, espero que goste n.n lemon no prox cap \o/ quase todo mundo me pede lemon desesperadamente, você gosta? Bem-vinda ao mundo feliz e completamente colorido da Mary-neechan \o/ se quiser dar uma olhadas nas minhas itanaru, pode ir fundo ;D kissus! :-#

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan**

Que bom que gostou #.# eu também não sou a senhora eu-sei-nomes-de-homens-em-japonês-hoho XD por isso que eu peço pra darem contribuições, senão a fic não vai pra frente e.e mas o nome já foi escolhido pra homem ;D e acho que o filho da Sakura vai ser mulher mesmo e.e nem me importo com o filho dela, mas mantenha como segredo, ok? ;-) o que eu vi de Sakura em mangá, filme e anime que não é brincadeira XD tem até uma comunidade do orkut, se não me engano é "Sakura, mangaka preguiçoso" que mostra um monte de Sakuras XD kissus!

* * *

**PAULA**

Erh... - corando, pra variar – muito obrigada n///n cem já tá ótimo pra mim e.e no final, o que vale é qualidade, e não quantidade n.n eu também acho sasunaru demais #.# e agora que o Itachi morreu... i.i o Sasuke pode ficar com o Naruto e.e além de JiraTsu, acho que o par mais canon, que não aparece como canon, é SasuNaru n.n – começa a derreter de felicidade pelo "maravilhosa história" e pelo "de sua fã" - Nyah, alguém me resgate #///# kissus, nee-chan :#

* * *

**Domino Harvey**

Hai, Domino-chan \o/, quem sabe Ha-chan – pensando, pra ver qual é mais fofinho – bem, o Naruto estava meio... dormido XD como ele ia dar o ar de sua linda graça? Sonâmbulo? Se bem que... acho que posso fazer uma fic com sonambulismo XD claro, como tu acha que um homem engravida? O negócio nem é possível ainda na nossa medicina, então eu tive que levar em conta o que impedia de os homens engravidarem a torto e a direito, e coloquei o chakra como desculpa de possibilidade, porque todo mundo sabe que nosso mundo não tem isso e.e pelo menos maioria acha que não tem e.e² eu tenho metade da idade referida aí XD 15 feitos há poucos meses e.e tô no 1º ano do Ensino Médio e.e mas minha professora é um gênio da Biologia o.o eu sei que favoritar é realmente se importar com o que tá favoritando, mas é um contato tão indireto... eu gosto de perguntar, saber se as pessoas estão gostando... poxa, eu não escrevo pras paredes! E, além do mais, minha explosão fez um monte de gente aparecer do nada XD leitores novos-não-tão-novos-assim XD você é fanficwriter, não? Eu sabia!!! Ha-chan, eu QUERO as porcarias das críticas, mas a única pessoa que realmente manda a crítica é o Aldebaran i.i e ele nem lê fics com M-Preg, porque acha que é uma maneira de camuflar o preconceito X.x eu acho que os homens simplesmente devem sofrer o que nós sofremos ù.ú ele fala porque é homem, se fosse mulher ia A-DO-RAR ver um homem sangrando pelas pernas durante 'aqueles dias', morrendo de cólica XD e as únicas críticas dele são ou os erros de português, nos nomes dos personagens, ou os casais ¬¬' eu sou parecida com a Mikoto, e o Sasuke é a versão masculina dela... só que eu tenho a pele com algumas espinhas e.e eu já encontrei um Naruto, loiro e tudo, mas a única que falta é a gente se estapear XD eu sou meio que uma filha do Sasuke e do Naruto, em personalidade. Uso meu humor pra me esconder, sou CDF, todo mundo diz que sou a melhor em tudo que faço, etc... vivi sob a sombra do meu irmão mais velho, que eu acho que nunca vou superar... só não sou órfã, nem tive os pais assassinados pelo meu irmão XD ele é um completo Naruto mesmo, só que de vez em quando dá a doida e ele se veste com as jaquetas das meninas ou faz um streap-tease na turma XD eu tenho uma vontade louca de amassar aquela cara, enquanto ele quer me ver pelas costas, e diz que não me entende e.e eu, quando me desafogar desse monte de fics, vou tentar fazer uma Todos/Naruto e;;e a fic Seu por um dia, de uma amiga minha, é realmente boa. Eu fiz a fic meio que pra ser ripada, mas é uma loooooonga história e.e o que eu não gosto é o jeito que xingam o autor ¬¬ nem foi por minha causa, mas riparam uma fic de uma amiga minha. Tava meio ruim mesmo, mas xingaram ela demais, porque queriam apenas encher lingüiça ¬¬² como o texto era pequeno, não se tinha muito o que falar, resolveram aumentar a concentração de comentários xingando a autora, o que eu acho uma tremenda falta de nexo. Ripa-se uma fic, não uma pessoa. Eu já decidi: vou reformular sequestrado, corrigir algumas coisas... eu tenho como projeto fazer isso com todas as minhas fics, mas sequestrado é, junto com ditados populares, a mais curta, então eu vou reformular as duas primeiro, e depois partir para as long-shot. Não vou mudar muito, mas vou levar em consideração a ripagem da AMBUnda. O nome para o possível filho do Naruto está ocupado e.e imagina se eu colocasse só sugestões suas XD iam reclamar que eu estou te favoritando hehe, além do mais eu tive uma idéia com o nome sugerido e.e Kiseki, significa Milagre mas tem o filho da Sakura ainda n.n kissus!

* * *

**Yuki Ryuzaki **

Huahushaushau, nem sei porque todo mundo lê essas fics de madrugada XD eu que sou a senhorita-internet-discada que não posso ler em outro horário i.i um dia desses algum pai me processa por fazer o filho ficar acordado de madrugada pra ler fics XD aqui a continuação, senhor/senhorita o7 (o nome é de dos personagens homens e.e Yuki do gravitation, e o Ryuuzaki do Death note e.e) LEITORA NOVAAAAAAAA \o/ bem-vinda ao mundo colorido-doce-meigo-sádico-pervertido da Mary-neechan :3 kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Até a próxima, gente! Reviews são bons e a fanficwriter agradece e fica com o humor muito mais feliz e suscetível a fazer fics n.n

Mary-neechan, 26/11/2008


	7. Memória Sete: Chá das Seis

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Basicamente, eu acabei de fazer um remix da fanfic memórias. Pode voltar aos outros capítulos, que todos vão notar que eu mudei o jeito em que as coisas estavam, mas eu não betei a fanfic. Ficou mais organizado. Sobre os reviews, eu vou repostar o capítulo em que foram mandados, respondendo-os. Espero que gostem da nova organização n.n E mais um nome foi sugerido, por Paula:

"_Que tal Haru? Significa primavera."_

Portanto, ela sugeriu "Haru" como nome. Para verem a lista completa dos nomes sugeridos, vão no capítulo 6, onde tem o nome sugerido, quem sugeriu, se é masculino ou feminino e seu significado. Obrigada pelas sugestões!

* * *

-

**Chá das Seis**

-

Fazer o chá não era uma tarefa difícil, mas demorou para ser processada por um garoto de oito anos que acabara de perder os pais. Principalmente se a hora do chá era quando toda a família se reunia para falar sobre seu dia. Sasuke, fazendo o chá, pensou que talvez pudesse passar adiante aquele pequeno costume de sua família. Seria bom ter algum costume que ligasse ele a seus filhos e seu consorte. Talvez, quem sabe, ele pudesse ter uma família feliz, uma vez na vida... Não queria ver a cena se repetir: o pai distante; a mãe doce, mas submissa; o irmão mais velho à beira de um colapso; o irmão mais novo cego à tudo, invejando o mais velho que só sabia amá-lo. Não veria mais aquilo, nunca mais. Ele não seria o pai que exigiria tudo do filho, que humilharia-o. Seria duro quando precisasse, mas saberia mimar também. Não faria com seus filhos o que seu pai fez com ele. Mas Sasuke tinha um medo: Naruto.

Naruto era a manifestação de todas as alegrias e medos de Sasuke. Principalmente os medos. Sasuke nunca diria à ninguém, mas morria de medo de que Naruto simplesmente resolvesse se rebelar e deixar de cumprir a promessa que fizera antes daquela confusão toda começar: Obedecê-lo, não importando qual fosse a ordem. Aquilo seria o fim para Sasuke, que perderia o controle sobre seu marido. Sem o controle sobre Naruto, Sasuke ficaria sozinho, com perigo de perder seu filho. Não queria nem pensar naquilo. Se bem que poderia ter perdido o pequeno por causa da atitude irresponsável de Naruto ao beber. E sobre bebida...

* * *

_- Kabuto, você está bêbado? - Sasuke perguntara, logo após servir o chá para Sakura e pedir licença para falar sozinho com o Yakushi – Eu te notei estranho, a noite inteira. Está meio... Feliz demais._

_- Não sei, mas bebi um pouco quando vim, nada pra se alarmar – o outro olhou para o teto, e piscou longamente._

_- Ah, explicado o escândalo que você deu na entrada da vila._

_- Você acha que ela notou?_

_- Não sei, mas duvido. Do jeito que a Sakura é..._

_- Você tem algo pra fazer com que eu volte ao normal?_

_- Tenho duas maneiras._

_- Quais?_

_- Primeira e mais desagradável: induzir vômito._

_- Urg..._

_- Próxima: Tem um remédio que suga o álcool e expele com a urina._

_- Dá esse._

_Sasuke saiu por uns momentos, se aproximou do espelho do banheiro e o abriu, revelando um compartimento de remédios e cosméticos logo atrás. Pegou um pacote e tirou de lá uma cápsula branca. Foi á cozinha e trouxe um copo d'água. Logo após, voltou para perto de Kabuto._

_- Obrigado – o Yakushi disse, pegando o remédio._

_- Vou falar com a Sakura, enquanto você se recupera – o Uchiha se retirou, deixando Kabuto sentado no chão do corredor._

_- Sasuke-kun... - a mulher examinava Naruto atentamente, passando instrumentos que pareciam sondas, e soltavam diferentes tipos de luzes no corpo do loiro, que estava nu, apenas tampado em suas partes íntimas por um fino lençol, quase transparente. Sakura notou o 'interesse' de Sasuke no corpo do loiro – Kabuto o despiu depois de você ir buscar o chá. Só deu tempo de despí-lo mesmo, já que você voltou com o chá quase imediatamente depois de despí-lo. Kabuto nem pôde estudá-lo ainda._

_- E por que me diz isto?_

_- Porque você não parece ser uma pessoa que deixa as outras tocarem em um cônjuge seu – Sakura deu um meio sorriso – Então não queria uma chacina aqui. Achei que iria matar Kabuto caso ele tocasse Naruto-kun – Sasuke franziu a testa ao ouvir o 'Naruto-kun'._

_- E você? Não tem medo de morrer?_

_- Se Naruto está com você, é natural que não me olhe como mulher – Sasuke assentiu, vendo Sakura sorrir um pouco mais – mas acho que também deve ter ciúmes, mesmo com mulheres, não?_

_- Talvez._

_- Eu te conheço, Sasuke. Depois da morte dos seus parentes, você não quis mais perder nada, não é? Com Naruto não será diferente. Nem deixará que ele respire, não? Só espero que não o sufoque._

_- Sim... - a resposta de Sasuke usou um tom de tédio que indicava que mal ouvia. Estava mais interessado no corpo seminu em sua cama. Incrivelmente, ele não havia trocado a roupa de Naruto depois da luta. Resolveu deixá-lo assim para garantir sua sanidade. Melhor do que violá-lo, não é?_

_Os olhos de Sasuke passearam por cada curva que ele sabia que teria que provar para não enlouquecer de desejo. Cada pedaço de pele convidativo ao toque, cada curva tentadora, os lábios entreabertos, soltando suspiros que aos ouvidos de Sasuke incitavam ao pecado. A parte encoberta... Engoliu em seco, sabendo que iria, brevemente, possuir aquele corpo, fazê-lo inteiramente seu... Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente estava em todos os sonhos eróticos que tivera, e o sentimento de que eles não eram nada comparado ao que viria._

_- Sasuke-kun, você e ele nunca... né? - Sasuke não entendeu a pergunta – Sabe... Sexo... - Sasuke viu o rosto de Sakura, vermelho como um pimentão, e olhou novamente o corpo do loiro. Ah... quem dera já tivessem feito amor..._

_- Ah..._

_- Deu pra notar pelo seu olhar. Parece que nunca o viu nu... Então, se não fizeram, por que querem fazer isto? - Sasuke esquivou o olhar jade. Sakura desconfiava dele?_

_- É que... Nós esperávamos fazer amor quando ele pudesse conceber, sabe... - o Uchiha disse com pouca vontade, como se fosse óbvio. Sakura não notou a mentira._

_- Ah... Você – ela corou novamente, olhando pela janela para o céu noturno – quer saber se ele é... virgem?_

_- Você pode fazer isto? - Sasuke mostrou genuína surpresa, e Sakura sorriu, envergonhada._

_- Sim. Não é algo cem por cento, mas dá pra deduzir. Resquícios de sêmen, dilatação... Já sabe – desta vez, ela olhou diretamente para o rosto adormecido do loiro._

_- Seria muito bom se fizesse isso por mim. E virgem com mulheres, dá pra saber?_

_- Desculpe, mas aí é só perguntando pra ele..._

_- Tudo bem, faça o primeiro exame, por favor – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o por favor vindo do Uchiha, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, já que ele saíra para ver Kabuto._

_Aquele remédio que Sasuke deu para Kabuto era quase um milagre, já que tirou toda a tontura que o álcool causou ao Yakushi. Depois de algum tempo, Sakura saiu do quarto em que Naruto estava, vendo os dois homens lado à lado, calados. Pigarreou, e ambos notaram sua presença. Piscou um olho para Sasuke, que se levantou e a seguiu._

_- Sasuke-kun, tenho notícias._

_- Quais? - o Uchiha franziu o cenho, se preparando para ouvir qualquer coisa._

_- Naruto está em perfeito estado físico, e tem todas as condições para seguirmos adiante com a experiência. E sobre a virgindade... Pelo que deu pra deduzir, sim, é virgem. Também, achei que Naruto fosse, porque nunca demonstrou ter qualquer tipo de afeição à mais que amizade por garotos._

_- Nunca? - Sasuke, por um lado, estava aliviado. Por outro, ficou um tanto nervoso pelo fato de Naruto não mostrar interesse por homens._

_- A única 'afeição', modéstia parte, era por mim. Pelo menos o que eu notei... Tem a Hinata também, mas era somente da parte dela – Sakura ponderou, e sorriu radiante para Sasuke – Quer vê-lo? Ele vai ficar um pouco diferente depois que acabarmos com ele – Sasuke assentiu, e Sakura foi em direção à Kabuto – Eu vou levar Kabuto embora, para que você acorde Naruto e aproveite com ele suas últimas horas como homem normal – Sakura dobrou o corredor, em direção ao local em que Kabuto estava._

_- Espero que você também aproveite a noite com Kabuto – Sasuke a olhou, e a viu, corada, dobrar o corredor._

_Ao entrar no quarto, Sasuke se aproximou da cama de Naruto. Sentou com calma, sabendo que Naruto não acordaria, nem que a parede caísse sobre ele. Acariciou levemente os cabelos dourados, e logo roçou os dedos contra a pele de uma das bochechas, sobre as marcas famosas, similares à cicatrizes. Beijou com delicadeza uma das pálpebras, notando que ela se moveu. Passou para a bochecha, sentindo os quase translúcidos pêlos loiros contra seus lábios. Roçou seu nariz com o do loiro, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam, movendo-se sobre os do loiro lentamente, como se sussurrasse algum segredo sobre a boca do outro. Apoiou os cotovelos de cada lado da cabeça de Naruto, e acomodou-se sobre ele, pendendo seu peso para o lado esquerdo do loiro. Deixou a cabeça perto dos cabelos dourados, e do pescoço bronzeado, aspirando o aroma dele. Passou uma mão sobre a cintura de Naruto, e fechou os olhos. Dormiu, embalado pela chuva de previsões do que viria a seguir._

* * *

- Merda! - enquanto Sasuke pensava no passado, a jarra de água quente com que fazia chá caiu de sua mão, molhando parte da sua calça, seus sapatos e parte do chão. A temperatura da água acabou queimando a pele da sua coxa direita – Hunf! - o Uchiha, na própria cozinha, tirou os sapatos e a calça, e foi para o quarto com as peças molhadas de roupa. Jogou-as em qualquer lugar, e sentou na cama, vendo o tamanho do dano. Uma mancha vermelha ficara na parte inferior da coxa, perto do joelho, inchada e dolorosa ao sequer pensamento de toque.

- Sasuke! O que foi que acon-

Naruto entrou pela porta, e congelou ao ver seu marido sem a vestimenta inferior. Corou vertiginosamente, e já ia embora quando Sasuke assoprou a ferida, e franziu o cenho. Naruto suspirou, e foi para o , voltou com uma pomada na mão, de aloe vera. Abriu-a, e ajoelhou-se na frente de Sasuke. Tomou parte da substância branca e semi-líquida em seus dedos, passou pela queimadura, com toques suaves que somente uma mãe saberia dar. O aloe vera tirava a dor que Sasuke sentia, enquanto a posição em que seu marido estava lhe dava idéias nada sãs para a situação.

Naruto sentiu uma mão do Uchiha sobre o pote de aloe vera, e teve o frasco tirado de sua mão. Depois que Sasuke achou um lugar no chão para o pote, já esquecido, pousou sua mão na nuca do loiro, puxando o rosto do menor para mais perto, para beijá-lo. Naruto fechou os olhos, e entreabriu os lábios. Resistir-se não daria certo. Ele estava grávido, tinha prometido que obedeceria Sasuke, não quebrava suas promessas, estava cansado de lutar, era casado em ele... Que chances Naruto tinha?

Além do mais, tinham feito sexo inúmeras vezes, quase todo dia, para ser exato. Às vezes, mais de uma vez por dia. Quando tinham qualquer tempo livre, Sasuke começava a se insinuar. Então, o que importava mais uma vez? O que importava, se cada vez que ele sentia Sasuke sobre si, mais uma parte de si quebrava em pedaços? Se a amizade, que ele ainda tentava manter em seu interior, destruía-se cada vez mais toda vez que Sasuke o tocava? Se ele se sentia doente, enquanto faziam sexo, ao ver que Sasuke mal se importava com a amizade que tiveram? A opinião de Naruto foi deixada de lado, à muito tempo. Quando Sasuke saiu de Konoha, a opinião de Naruto nada valia. E parecia que continuava a valer nada.

Sasuke puxou Naruto, e o deitou na cama, beijando-o. Abriu as pernas do menor, e situou-se entre elas, puxando a camisa do loiro para cima. Mal sabia que Naruto, daquela vez, iria tentar possuir sua liberdade de volta, baseado na única certeza que tinha sobre Sasuke e em um ditado meio pervertido que Jiraya uma vez lhe disse. Porque ele era o ninja número um em surpreender todos, e a esperança de Konoha, aquele que nunca desiste. E faria honra à seus títulos.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Yuki Izzi Ryuzaki**

**Comentário:**

mais um capitulo e obrigado pelas boas vindas lol e adivinha li o capitulo de novo pela madrugada hehe e.e  
e pretendo fazer uma fic do naruto gravido lol so que essa e de humor XD  
Na Verdade Yuki é por causa do significado neve em japones  
o pessoal diz que sou uma pessoa estranha uma hora sou um doce de pessoa outra hora sou frio como a neve ento o apelido pegou legal que o nome pode ser usado por ambos os sexos (dica pro nomes dos bebes ;) hehe e.e )XD e ryuzaki por causa do significado ryu:dragão e pq sou fã do L-sama n.n  
bem espero o proximo capitulo o/  
kissus x)

**Resposta da Autora:**

Por nada n.n leu de novo? o.o e eu que peno aqui pra ler de novo pra continuar i.i é verdade? #.# avisa quando fizer, pra eu ler! Neve? É verdade, agora eu lembro que eu ouvi "Yuki" relacionado com o Haku e.e Nossa, por aqui tu perguntas o que é "Yuki" e os meus amigos perguntam "é de comer? XD" ¬¬ feliz de você que mora num lugar mais aculturado n.n nossa, eu não sabia que ryu era dragão! Obrigada pelas sugestões! Kissus!

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

**Comentário:**

voce postou essa fic de noite? e eu nao li?kabuto bebado dando uma de naruto?(fazendo escandalo)é foda! parece que o naruto vai chutar o traseiro do sasuke... VAI NESSA NARUTO! ou entao faça o sasuke respeitar o naruto, ele está carregando um filho dele e o sasuke nem o respeita

**Resposta da Autora:**

Acho que postei de noite sim e.e não lembro, mas usualmente eu posto de noite e.e Isso Kabu-chan, roda a baiana! Kabuto Quebra-Barraco XD Sim, Naruto Quebra-Barraco Também! Não, eu opto por fazer o Sasuke sofrer mesmo e ver o que está fazendo da pior maneira possível XD – cruel – Kissus!

* * *

**Jackie**

**Comentário:**

Humm... Próximo capítulo promete, hein!? Mal posso esperar!! Naruto e Sasuke são ótimos juntos! Principalmente com o Sasuke ciumento. Suas narrações continuam PERFECTS e ainda bem que a Fic vai voltar pro casal principal. Beijos!!

**Resposta da Autora:**

E se promete! Nossa, os dois são a dupla perfeita, que nem o Batman e o Robin XD Sasuke ciumento é a pimenta da relação XD Anh... - corando de vergonha – num fala assim num – juntando os dedos indicadores – Obrigada n//n finalmente o casal principal, acho que eu virava bulímica se ficasse mais tempo escrevendo KabuSaku, mas foi um mal necessário e.e Kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

uia tortura mental °¬°  
tadenho do naru-chan, a opinião dele num importava mais...  
mais eu acabo com o uchiha se fizer isso de novo #pegando minha inseparavel foice de estimação#  
oi foicezenha quanto tempo, vamos nos divertir hoje? °¬°  
continua logo  
sua fic ta rox ô/  
kissus  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sim, e isso não é nada comparado com o que está para vir, Dani-chan! Sim, pobre Naruto, mas nem se preocupe, já que ele vai se vingar XD pode acabar com ele que eu ajudo ;D #conversando com a foice# oi, eu sou a Mary, você é amiga da Dani? n.n amiga da Dani é amiga minha também! Depois de muito tempo eu continuei, desculpe a demora e.e

* * *

**Ami-Nekozawa**

**Comentário:**

Obrigada :D  
to adorando fazer parte do F.F  
E Essa fic e demais n.n  
Eita que capitulo "MARA" foi esse #¬#  
esse teme pervetido em ;D  
Adoro o Sasuke-teme ciumento,é tudo e,,e

pobre Naru-Chan,mas sei que ele vai  
ainda surprender muito o Sasuke ;D

Vai ter lemon \o/ #pensamentos perva ²" e,,e  
estou anciosa pelos proximos capitulos...

**Resposta da Autora:**

Que bom que você gosta daqui n.n eu também fui me acostumando, e já são uns dois aninhos n.n gostou do cap? Ainda não viu nada XD Teme do mal, só pensa besteira e.e Sasuke ciumento é MARA XD Naruto já surpreendeu, nasceu surpreendendo XD ainda mais dando uns pedalas no Sasuke, como irá fazer XD Sim, e estupro também XD e pobre de mim se não fosse perva, com tanto lemon XD Kissus!

* * *

**Kumagae-Sama**

**Comentário:**

kukukukuku

VAI TER LEMON NO PRÓX. CAPITULO.!

Uhul..kosakosaokp

ôpa até que enfim o Naru-chan vai reagir...e eu que pensava que aquelas "garrinhas" do naru-chan seviriam pra nada...mas...eu tô com uma dúvida...o naru-chan vai tentar causar ciúmes pro sasuke-teme com outra pessoa ou ele é muito inocente pra isso?!?!  
Oh...ñ sabia que o sasuke-teme era TÃO pervetido...kukuku...mal espero como vai ser o capitulo!

ospkaokpsakosako

Esperando ANSIOSA pro próximo capitulo.!

Kissus.!

Ja ne!

**Resposta da Autora:**

É, na verdade foi um lime #com os neurônios fritando por causa do lime# Mas me esforçarei e farei um bom lemon! #fogo no olhar# Naru-chan tem garrinhas pra arranhar, e não é de leve :D Você já vai ver, caaaaalma. Não é ciúme nada, o Naruto quer é se livrar do Sasuke mesmo XD Inocente ele não é, o Sasuke tirou isso dele X.x Você ainda não viu nada da perversão e da crueldade do Sasuke XD E o cap já foi postado, pode dar uma olhada lá ;D Kissus, espero que goste!

* * *

**loveDeidara**

**Comentário:**

nossa!  
não faz isso não!  
Chouji e Sai é nojento! x.x  
e o Sai é meu! °-° #tendo delírios#  
ah demorou ,mas veio, isso é o que importa! xD~

Não sabia que o Naruto não gostava do Sasuke...depois de todo esse tempo o Naru-chan continua sofrendo! i.i

Mata o Sasuemo! Ò.ó

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eu fico imaginando um ChoujiSaixSaiChouji, mas não me vem à cabeça. E olha que eu sou retorcida pra casais! Não vou fazer, pode deixar n.n até porque nenhum dos dois vai aparecer mesmo XD pode ficar com ele pra você, mas eu vou precisar dele em Red Moon, onde talvez ele acabe com o Shisui XD sim, o morto XDD é, demora mas eu faço XD e isso não é nada comparado com uma fanfic que eu vi que desde 2006 não é atualizada X.x eu vi em 2006, e até hoje ela não foi pra frente e.e Eu também não sei se o Naruto gosta ou não do Sasuke, tô começando a achar meus personagens muito complicados X.x mas que ele tá sofrendo, ah isso tá! Se eu mato o Sasuke... Não sei, tô indecisa XD Kissus, obrigada pelo review!

* * *

**Chibi Mari-chan**

**Comentário:**

Gostei do cap! n.n

Pobre Naru-chan... ó.ò

Deixa eu cobrir o Sasuke de porrada, deixa?

Verdade, Sakura é um nome bem comum... o.o

Até imagino famílias assim:  
Sakura obaa-san, Sakura okaa-san, Sakura nee-san...

Dá para fazer uma floresta com tanta Sakura! \Ò.ó/

Beijos!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Mary querida de meu coração... Pode mandar porrada XD Mas eu acho que esse capítulo recém postado – o número 8 – deixou alguém com pena do Sasuke XD Bem, acho que ninguém deixou de ter pena do Naruto também XD Bota comum em Sakura! Pode ver no meu profile – aliás, meu profile tá entupido de coisa nova – nas comunidades preferidas o "Sakura – mangaka preguiçoso" XD e também tem uma comunidade de ItaNaru #.# entra nessa \o/ eu tô lá tb n.n e lá tem doujinshi ItaNaru, inclusive um lemon n;;n Seria engraçado fazer uma árvore genealógica dessa família XD iam achar que estavam dando nome às flores XD Kissus!

* * *

**YoruNoHikaro**

Comentário:

Hello!  
Como vai nee-chan?!  
Poxa, eu realmente gostei muito dessa fic, o Sasu tá meio cruelmente apaixonado e metendo os pés pelas mãos...mas, tá muito fofo (bom, narusasu é mega fofo de qualquer jeito).  
Essa review é pra incentivar, pois eu tô muito a fim de ver a primeira deles e o que o naru-chan vai fazer...nyyah...ele tá ficando meio deprê, cê num vai fazer ele tentar suicídio depois do baby não, né?!  
Bom, bjos/bjos...e POR FAVOR, posta essa fic logo!

Atenciosamente (e ansiosa para uma continuação),  
YoruNoHikaro

**Resposta da Autora:**

Yo! Eu também adoro fanfics em que o Sasuke é cruel, loucamente apaixonado, e meio idiota XD Não têm muitas dessas dando sopa por aí, mas eu sou tarada por elas #.# Sasuke obrigando o Naruto a ficar com ele, mesmo que o Naruto não o ame de volta... Ai ai – suspirando – É tão bom #.# SasuNaru é fofíssimo, concordo n.n Isso, incentive! Mas a primeira só no capítulo nove, já que eu fritei os meus neurônios com o lime X.x O Naruto tentando suicídio? Nããão... Se fosse pra ele cometer suicídio, o Sasuke seria bilhões de vezes pior. Isso aí não é nada comparado com o que eu vou fazer com ele e com o Itachi em outra fic minha. Essa sim vai ser de arrepiar os cabelos XD Sadismo até a última gota, entre outras coisas. Mas primeiro eu vou me livrar de algumas fanfics minhas X.x – muitas fanfics e mais de 40 projetos – Depois de muito, muuuuito tempo, finalmente postei o cap e.e que vergonha, mas eu estava começando a ficar com medo de escrever essa fanfic e.e esse lemon é algo como o clímax da história, se eu não fizer bem nada terá valido à pena X.x Kissus, sinta-se à vontade de dar uma olhadas nas outras fanfics minhas, e obrigada pelo review!

* * *

**Nessah**

**Comentário:**

Que capítulo ótimo !  
Espero o próximo ansiosissima !  
Você escreve super bem n.n  
Parabéns !

**Resposta da Autora:**

Muito obrigada n///n – envergonhada – Ah, espero que esse tenha sido bom também... - insegura – Ah, eu não sei fazer lemon, muito menos lime X.x Espero que você tenha gostado e.e Eu tava até com medo de escrever essa fanfic, por incrível que pareça o.o Kissus!

* * *

**Cah-chan Hime**

**Comentário:**

nya... q show essa fic meo  
to mandu tudo... caraca de onde foi q  
tu tiro a idéia pra isso?  
é tudu taum lindu e emocionante n.n

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, muito obrigada e///e Eu nem lembro mais de onde tirei a idéia e.e na verdade, o começo dessa fic era de uma three-shot do mesmo tema, só que muito mais resumido. Contava que o Naruto, com o tempo, acabou por corresponder Sasuke. Nessa fanfic, eu não sei se vou fazer o mesmo. E na de antes, o lemon era no segundo capítulo, e não tinha toda a explicação sobre gravidez e tals e.e tanto que eu ainda tenho uns resquícios do outro lemon, mas vou ter que mudar porque nele o Sasuke se declara e.e é que eu andei lendo muita violação, acho que peguei o espírito e.e eu tentei apelar o máximo nos sentimentos dos personagens n.n acho que consegui e.e eu morro de medo de não ser entendida X.x Kissus, obrigada pelo review!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

**Comentário:**

Tipow..

ameei muiito.. A Naruto.. o Sasuke te amaa.. ele só não sabe demosntrar??

Vc não merece ser ídola?? Vc merece ser a dona do mundo cara.. eu amo as suas fics.. vc faz parte da minha lista de 3 autoras preferidas do é vc a .. e a ... xD

Sequestrado vai ser redormulada?? desde que tenha lemon!! =D

A mal posso esperar pela att das suas outras fics =D  
Morrendo de curiosidadee.. muiito em comum é poko.. temos muiito muiito elevado a 100 em comum =D

Beejo' more

continua viu?? to amaando.. =D

**Resposta da Autora:**

Parece que o Sasuke ama sim, coitado – tô começando a ficar com pena dele – nossa o////o #envergonhadíssima# obrigada e///e #imaginando-se como dona do mundo# Bem, acho que eu seria uma espécie de kira do death note, só que não matando os ladrões e.e #ajoelha-se e faz reverência# É uma honra ser uma das suas autoras preferidas! E você também faz parte da lista das minhas reviewriters preferidas n.n só que não são três, tem mais e.e só que nessa fanfic, são quatro as minhas preferidas, e você tá entre elas n.n é aquele tipo de review que eu fico triste se não aparece no cap n.n Sim, sequestrado conterá o lemon, mas não do mesmo jeito n.n eu também não posso esperar para att elas e me livrar de algumas e.e é vero, somos irmãs gêmeas que nasceram em dias diferentes e foram separadas no parto #mais controvérsia que isso não há# claro que eu continuo! Se eu parar... #tendo calafrios# eu já tentei sair do fanfiction uma vez, e caiu uma chuva de gente dizendo que não, e mais uma chuva me avisando que ia me perseguir se eu saísse... Bem, acho que não quero lembrar e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Paula**

**Comentário:**

olá, sabe por mim vc vai chegar nos mil reviews, ok. eu tinha que escrever esse capítulo foi maravilhoso, não tenho outra palavra para descrever,mas continuarei aguardando anciosamente pelo próximo capítulo. gostei do nome do filho de sasunaru , e da sakura que tal Haru significa VC SÓ TEM 15 ANOS´, E JÁ E UMA ESCRITORA NOTA DEZ. eu tenho 12 anos a mais do que vc.  
até apróxima de sua fã  
Paula.

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eu já vi uma fanfic yaoi que chegou aos 1000 reviews, em inglês e.e E eu tenho uma parecida com essa e.e tinha vinte capítulos a fanfic e.e Nossa, muito obrigada.... n//n #corando# e aqui o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado n.n nossa, Haru é legal! Vou botar na lista n.n #computando opinião# É, só 15 mesmo n.n bem, agora 16, já que eu faço aniversário hoje e.e doze anos a mais? o.o 27? 15+12: 27 e.e er... #corando# obrigada pelo elogio #batendo os dedinhos estilo Hinata# Ai, fã? #corando mais ainda# obrigada #ainda no estilo Hinata, quase desmaiando de vergonha# Kissus, até a próxima!

* * *

**Tiza. Uzumaki**

**Comentário:**

huhu, Naru-chan vai tentar possuir sua liberdade de volta xD esperando o próximo cap xD bjux

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sim, próximo capítulo recheado de surpresas! Naru-chan finalmente mostrará suas garrinhas e.e Só não sei se isso vai ser bom X.x bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e até a próxima! Kissus!

* * *

**Iara-hiden**

**Comentário:**

O mulher! Dá seu jeito, eu entrei de férias quente pra ler suas continuações e cadê?  
Atualiza logo sou! EU quero ver o que vai acontecer!! Se naum vc sabe né? os doujinshis #asobiando# hauhauahuahauhauah  
Brincadeirinha n.n  
Assim que der vc atualiza as suas fics? principalmente essa, Red moon, umbrella e sete dias?  
Estou aguada  
Bjs!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Durante as férias eu trabalhei, Iara i.i tenho que tirar o meu pão de cada dia, viu? Tá, mentira. Eu trabalhei, mas pra que o meu irmão pudesse pagar o apartamento dele, perto da faculdade, e continuasse com os estudos. O único "agradecimento" que ele me deu por perder as minhas férias por ajudá-lo foi "Sai daqui ou vou bater em você" uma vez, deixando-me sair mais cedo -.-' Eu vi os doujinshi #.# por isso me esforcei pra continuar o cap n.n viu? Se tivesse colocado a mais tempo... XD Vou recomendá-los em todas as minhas fanfics de ItaNaru #.# temos que compartilhar tão adoráveis tesouros #;;# Umbrella tá no fim, vou tentar acabar com ela logo. Eu fui assaltada – na verdade, aquela vergonha não pode nem ser chamada de assalto – então fiquei meio pilhada, mas eu queria ter feito sete dias com memórias i.i bem, ainda vou tentar, já que depois daqui eu vou começar a digitar sete dias e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Dejiko - Digi charat**

**Comentário:**

Que kawaai nyo #-#  
Apesar de eu ainda nao ter biologia, eu nao entedi nada no capitulo anterior nyo!  
mais quando tiver no nivel mais avançado eu TENTAREI enteder #lerda#  
Ta muito boa nyo :3  
Estarei esperando o proximo capitulo nyo  
Beijos nyo.

**Resposta da Autora:**

Obrigada n.n Não entendeu nada? o.o esse era meu medo #senta no canto e chora# mas o que eu coloquei ali não era matéria de biologia do ensino médio, mas sim de ciências – era assim que se chamava antes, não sei agora -.-' - da sétima série do fundamental o.o' acho que coloquei uma linguagem um pouco avançada, sei lá e.e eu ainda não cheguei na reprodução de biologia, mas eu aprendi isso no fundamental – sétima série – o.o' Obrigada de novo n///n #envergonhada# espero que não tenha demorado muito X.x Ah, e o que significa o "Digi Charat" no teu nome? É que eu tô meio viciada em RPG maker, e lá tem os charat e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Lady Yuraa (PPtusa-chan)**

**Primeiro Comentário:**

Quando vai continuar a fic?  
Tó adorando ela.  
E a sua idéia é muito boa.

Será que o Naruto vai aguentar até o fim?  
Pois a cada momento que passa podemos ver o quaõ abalado psicologicamente ele está.

**Segundo Comentário**:

Quando que vai ter o próximo capítulo?

Todo dia fico olhando aqui no site se a SUA fic já tem novo capítulo!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Continuada, finalmente! Demorou, mas saiu. Muito obrigada, deu um esforcinho fazer a idéia, e eu ainda tive que pesquisar sobre algo super importante que vai acontecer nela. Por isso, acabei perdendo algum tempo, mas agora eu já tenho o material necessário! Bem, se o Naruto vai ou não aguentar, eu não sei, mas que ele está meio abalado, ah está. É verdade, dá pra notar que ele têm a sanidade por um fio, o que não é diferente em Sasuke também. Fico me perguntando se Naruto deixará esse seu jeito ninja para se livrar de Sasuke e quebrar sua promessa, ou idealizará algo a mais. Acabei de postar o capítulo 8, "Prelúdio do Fim". É o começo do final da história. Nossa, me sinto honrada por deixá-la tão preocupada com minhas fanfics, mas você pode colocar a minha página de autora no feed (creio que esse é o nome), então o seu navegador irá te avisar quando eu mudar uma vírgula no meu profile ou na parte das fanfics. Já que, quando eu coloco algum capítulo no ar, muda o número de capítulos na sinopse do meu profile. Eu nunca usei o feed, mas meu irmão me disse que é assim (vai que ele está mentindo...). Você também pode fazer uma conta no fanfiction e me colocar no Author Alert, o que vai mandar para sua caixa de emails qualquer fanfic que eu poste ou se eu aderir um capítulo. Obrigada pelo review! Kissus.

* * *

**Lucas**

**Comentário:**

Oi Mary, eu estou adorando a sua fic, pq o acho o Naruto muito fofo #o# e tal...ja li algumas de suas fics e adorei todas ! n.n  
Bus

**Resposta da Autora:**

Muito obrigada por apreciar o meu trabalho n.n Naru-chan é tão mordível... #.# #suspirando# ai ai, um dia eu acho um Naru-chan pra mim e;;e Já leu outras fanfics minhas? Quais? Eu não lembro de nenhum Lucas por elas e.e #esquecida# Espera um pouco.... VOCÊ É HOMEM?! O.O NYAAAA O;;O #quase desmaia# Puts, homens na parte Yaoi do fanfiction são tão raros como agulhas em palheiros X.x Nya, agarrei mais um pra minha causa #.# Pode ficar a vontade e fuçar no meu profile, sem medo n.n Então você era um dos números no meu tráfego de leitores? Cara, eu vou tirar uma screen do meu tráfego de leitores e colocar os reviews recebidos no canto pra ver se tomam vergonha na cara XD Você não precisa, já que deixou de ser um leitor "fantasma" XD Kissus, e espero te ver muito por aqui!

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Reviews são bons e a fanficwriter agradece e fica com o humor muito mais feliz e suscetível a fazer fics n.n Bye bye n.n


	8. Memória Oito: Prelúdio do Fim

**Direitos Autorais:**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:**Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Vocês não sabem o quão difícil foi escrever este capítulo. Toda vez que eu me inspirava, chegava alguém pra me desconcentrar! Espero que gostem, deu um trabalho exorbitante, e tomara que tenha ficado bom – se bem que não tenho certeza. Lemon e violação só no próximo capítulo, mas eu passei um lime pra dar um gostinho n.n Boa leitura!

-

**Prelúdio do Fim**

-

O corpo de Naruto arrepiou-se ao sentir a mão de Sasuke sob sua camisa. Mesmo que já estivesse acostumado, achava que nunca conseguiria manter-se completamente frio aos toques do Uchiha. Sentiu a respiração, já acelerada, de Sasuke em seu ombro direito, e fechou os olhos quando este passou a beijar seu pescoço, acariciando sua coxa, sobre a roupa, com a mão esquerda. Com a direita, esfregava as pontas dos dedos contra um mamilo, até torná-lo ereto. Naruto deixou as mãos caírem aos lados de seu rosto, sem qualquer pretensão de reagir.

Sasuke guiou suas duas mãos até a barra da camisa do loiro, puxando-a para cima, lambendo e mordiscando a pele exposta. Naruto incorporou-se lentamente, deixando que Sasuke tirasse sua camisa. Sasuke voltou a beijar Naruto na boca, acariciando os lábios do outro com os seus próprios, enquanto acariciava os quadris do loiro com suas mãos. Naruto gemeu abafado quando sentiu os dentes de Sasuke arranharem a pele de seu pescoço, quase que amavelmente. Sentia o calor entrando em seu corpo, quase o asfixiando, e tudo começava a ficar desconexo.

O loiro abriu os olhos, centrando-se na face corada de Sasuke, notando que ele já estava excitado. Desviou o rosto quando Sasuke tentou beijá-lo novamente. Sasuke abaixou o zíper da calça, e a retirou. Naruto tentou conter o asco quando sentiu que ele tirava seu boxer e suspirava contra seu pescoço. Sasuke se ergueu, tirando a própria camisa, deixando à mostra o torso bem formado. Voltou a ficar sobre Naruto, beijando-lhe, tentando consumí-lo em um beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua e marcando cada canto daquela cavidade como seu. O moreno tirou a última peça de roupa que lhe restava, e passou a beijar, lamber e mordiscar o pescoço do loiro, descendo para o peito e abdômen.

Sentindo o ar gelado em sua virilha, Naruto finalmente notou que seu membro estava ereto. Engoliu em seco, quando notou que Sasuke lhe olhava sedutoramente. Naruto gemeu baixo quando sentiu que Sasuke estimulara um ponto erógeno. O Uchiha voltou a beijá-lo, acariciando sua coxa e começando a acariciar seu membro. Naruto tremeu ao sentí-lo sugar seu pescoço como se fosse um vampiro, para logo descer e sugar seu mamilo, enquanto tocava no membro do loiro, mexendo-o lentamente em um movimento de ida e vinda. Sasuke podia sentir o corpo de Naruto estremecer sob si ao toque da sua língua.

"Não era para ser assim", Naruto pensou consigo. Não era para Naruto temer Sasuke, e muito menos se excitar pelo que ele lhe fazia. Naruto soluçou, machucado emocionalmente.

- Por... Favor... Pa... Re... - Naruto implorou, sabendo que era inútil.

Sasuke apenas o ignorou, ficando na altura da cintura de Naruto, e deslizou a língua pela ereção do loiro. Mordia e sugava um pouco mais à cada gemido que recebia em troca. Ele tomava o membro na boca, enquanto a mão massageava os testículos gentilmente. Os olhos de Naruto dilataram, e ele abriu mais as pernas, tremendo. Sasuke começou a sugar a glande, passando os dentes e mordendo levemente. O loiro gemia extasiado, enquanto afundava os dedos da mão direita no cabelo suado de seu marido.

O Uchiha passou a mover a cabeça cada vez mais fundo, imitando uma penetração com a boca, enquanto acariciava a entrada do loiro com os dedos da mão livre. Naruto largou o cabelo dele, agarrando os lençóis com força e gemendo alto. Podia sentir os espasmos transpassando seu corpo e sua excitação tornando-se quase dolorosa, quando Sasuke se afastou.

- Sa.-Sasuke... - Naruto gemeu trêmulo.

Sasuke massageou seu membro dolorosamente devagar, e gemeu roucamente ao friccionar as duas ereções juntas. Posicionou-se sobre Naruto e beijou o lóbulo da orelha, para logo após mordê-lo. Espasmos percorreram os dois corpos quando Sasuke envolveu Naruto em um beijo passional, aumentando o ritmo abruptamente, fazendo o loiro tremer. Ele amava quando Naruto tremia por ele, e somente por causa dele.

Ele voltou a descer pelo corpo do loiro, marcando uma trilha de beijos e mordidas pelo caminho. Naruto gemeu ao sentí-lo sugar seu membro mais uma vez. Sasuke segurou seus joelhos, e afastou as pernas, enquanto tomava na boca tudo o que Naruto tinha para oferecer. O menor fechou os olhos, enquanto gemia o nome de Sasuke, que sentia-se mais excitado a cada gemido. Naruto enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com as pernas, como se tentasse aproximá-lo mais do que já estava antes.

Sasuke sugava cada vez mais forte, levando Naruto indubitavelmente ao orgasmo. Porém, antes de que o garoto chegasse ao clímax, Sasuke se afastou. Naruto bufou, consternado. Sasuke segurou as nádegas do loiro e as separou, lambendo o orifício. Ensalivou três dedos, e roçou a ponta do indicador contra o esfíncter. Penetrou com cuidado a entrada, mordiscando e chupando as coxas, fazendo seu consorte estremecer. Naruto abriu os olhos, tentando se concentrar em seu plano, mas não conseguia com Sasuke no meio de suas pernas lhe estimulando daquele jeito. Fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando idealizar algo que não fosse Sasuke lhe incitando entre suas pernas. E encontrou algo para pensar: os momentos antes de sua aterrorizante primeira vez, e o motivo por estar ali.

_- Vamos, Naruto! - Sasuke gritou, da sala._

_- Eu tenho que estar bonito, sim? Então me deixa me arrumar em paz! - Naruto retrucou, do quarto._

_- Você parece uma mocinha se arrumando, dobe – Sasuke exasperou-se, sentando no sofá, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente._

_- Cala a boca! - o loiro gritou, rebatendo._

_A questão era que Naruto e Sasuke viviam juntos desde a aposta que Sasuke ganhou. Já fazia dois meses que Naruto se mudara para lá, e os dois não ficavam um dia sem brigar. Eles voltaram à rivalidade de antes, e ambos estavam felizes por isto. Faziam tudo juntos, e Sasuke monitorava Naruto para não "manchar a imagem de bom Hokage", ao que Naruto inocentemente assentia e agradecia. E naquele dia seria a nomeação para futuro Hokage, que Tsunade convocara para a vila inteira. Ela queria se dedicar ao hospital, que era sua área, e deixar alguém em seu lugar. Já dissera que seu favorito era Naruto, porém os escolhidos eram nomeados pelo conselho, caso fosse uma convocação oficial. E Naruto esperava estar entre os escolhidos._

_O loiro descera as escadas, e Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. Naruto usava uma calça negra, apertada, marcando cada pedaço das pernas perfeitas. Por cima, uma camisa folgada, fazendo-o parecer delicado, azul da cor de seus olhos. Usava as sandálias ninjas de sempre. Os cabelos naturalmente rebeldes e o sorriso maroto completavam o cenário que fez Sasuke sentir uma pulsada no baixo ventre. Naruto não sabia o quão imprudente era ao mostrar-se assim frente ao Uchiha._

_- Vamos? - o loiro sorriu radiante, e Sasuke não moveu-se da posição, como se estivesse enfeitiçado – Sasuke? – Naruto franziu o cenho, e aproximou-se do Uchiha, que lhe seguiu com o olhar – Você está bem?_

_Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao normal. Não podia se deixar levar pela emoção, tinha que esperar o momento propício e as respostas de Naruto ao tratamento._

_Enquanto Naruto dormia, Sasuke fizera um selo na nuca do loiro, que não notaria ao não poder vê-lo. Era um jutsu de ligação, para compartilhar chakra com Naruto e poder sentir tudo o que ele sentisse. Era perigoso, já que os dois tinham que ter uma ligação estável, para que não houvesse quebra da conexão ou rejeição do chakra por parte de Naruto. Sasuke insistiu que, mesmo com os perigos, as mudanças corporais fossem feitas logo nos primeiros dias do jutsu. Sakura teve que concordar, pois Sasuke disse que procuraria outro se ela se recusasse. O loiro acordou duas semanas depois do processo ter começado e três dias depois de ter tido fim exitoso. Sakura e Kabuto quase não dormiram nesses dias, convivendo muito durante eles, e acabando por lembrarem-se inevitavelmente do pequeno 'deslize' que cometeram na primeira noite de Kabuto na vila._

_O sistema reprodutor e seus afiliados foram bem-recebidos pelo chakra e corpo de Naruto, e imediatamente controlados pelo chakra que Sasuke já tinha dentro do loiro. Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, e Sasuke conseguiu obrigar com seu chakra com que o corpo de Naruto produzisse mais estrogênio, alterando a quantidade comandando pelo cérebro dele, para desviar esta parte para o sistema reprodutor e ajudar no desenvolvimento dele. Naruto acordou, e não sofreu nenhuma sequela até dado momento, pois não travou nenhuma briga séria com Sasuke. Ele nem ao menos percebera que havia algo errado consigo, e seu próprio chakra tornava-se desordenado._

_Sasuke e Naruto caminharam juntos para a torre Hokage, onde o conselho faria o pronunciamento. Quando um homem dirigiu ao loiro um olhar suspeito, Sasuke segurou Naruto perto, envolvendo a cintura do outro com seu braço. Naruto riu, pensando que Sasuke estava com ciúmes de sua amizade, e que Naruto poderia conhecer este homem de antes e ser amigo dele. O loiro notara que Sasuke não o queria mais perto de seus amigos, e relevara pelos últimos dois meses, já que a vinda de Sasuke era recente._

_A torre Hokage estava enfeitada de vermelho e verde, as cores do País do Fogo e de Konoha, respectivamente. O conselho estava na varanda da sala do Hokage, junto com Tsunade. Eles estavam sérios, e Tsunade tinha um rosto furioso._

_Quando notaram que Naruto estava lá, os aldeões se afastaram, fazendo um caminho até a parte onde os ninjas estavam, na frente. Naruto sorriu para todos, que devolveram seu sorriso. Alguns poucos ainda lhe olhavam friamente, porém Naruto não mais se importava com a minoria. Chegando lá, o conselheiro que representava os outros deu um passo à frente, esperando que todos se acalmassem._

_- Como já chegou nosso último concorrente à Hokage preestabelecido pelo conselho – nesta hora, Naruto sorriu radiante, e o conselheiro o olhou com malícia. Sasuke devolveu o sorriso, e o conselheiro franziu o cenho, para logo depois fazer um sinal de entendimento - Iremos ao anúncio. É importante ressaltar que os três candidatos foram escolhidos detalhadamente por todo o seu percurso durante a vida ninja, e todos os seus feitos. Primeiro candidato: Hyuuga Neji, o gênio da linhagem secundária do clã Hyuuga! - Neji arregalou os olhos, mas foi à porta, para subir a escada. Antes, lançou um olhar para Naruto que dizia claramente que não tinha a mínima intenção de concorrer com ele._

_- Você acha que vão te anunciar quando? - Sasuke cochichou, sorrindo._

_- Último, tem que deixar pra fechar com chave de ouro – Naruto sorriu prepotente._

_- Convencido._

_- É a convivência – Naruto retorquiu, feliz._

_- E o segundo candidato é: Haruno Sakura, a pupila da Godaime – Sakura também entrou na torre para subir as escadas e chegar à sacada, mas olhou para Naruto, avisando que também não concorreria por ele._

_- Agora é Naruto-kun! - uma garota gritou atrás deles, e todos assentiram com a cabeça. Naruto sorriu orgulhoso, não havia dúvidas..._

_- E o terceiro candidato é Uchiha Sasuke, o sobrevivente do massacre Uchiha e assassino de Orochimaru e Uchiha Itachi! - o homem sentenciou com um sorriso malvado no rosto, e todos, com exceção de Sasuke, se impressionaram. Os cochichos começaram, e Sasuke entrou na torre, não sem antes lançar um olhar cúmplice à Naruto, que estava chocado demais para perceber._

_Tsunade mordeu o lábio inferior, amargurada._

_- Pode fazer o seu discurso, senhor Hyuuga – Neji, que estava do lado dos conselheiros, saiu do choque em que estava, e deu um passo à frente._

_- Não pretendo concorrer para Hokage, portanto estou saindo da disputa – Neji saltou da sacada, chegando ao chão com um estrondo, e voltando à posição que tinha antes._

_- Também não pretendo ser Hokage, desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas você sabe o motivo – Sakura olhou para Tsunade, que assentiu. Sakura fez o caminho de volta pela escada._

_- Então o Hokage será Uch-_

_- Espere, eu não disse nada – Sasuke lhe olhou repreensivamente._

_- Você não pode desistir como último candidato, esta é a lei de Konoha sobre este tipo de disputa – o homem sorriu maliciosamente, e Sasuke também sorriu._

_- Não se apresse, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Porém, tenho um pronunciamento a fazer. Primeiro: Sakura, peço sinceras desculpas por preocupá-la no tempo em que estive fora da vila, e peço desculpas à todos pelos transtornos causados. Também peço desculpas à você, Naruto. Perdão por ter feito você se preocupar – Sasuke contornou os lábios em um sorriso pequeno, enquanto todos, inclusive o conselho, se impressionavam com o discurso do Uchiha – Agora, entrando no assunto da escolha do Hokage... Eu acho que existe alguém melhor, mais forte e dedicado do que eu para o cargo. E este é Uzumaki Naruto. Ele sempre foi melhor do que eu, tanto em mente, quanto em alma e coração. Também era equiparável a mim nos treinos. Na verdade, eu não sou digno nem de amarrar seus sapatos, nem de ficar perto de seus pés. Ele, além de tudo, é meu melhor amigo, minha pessoa preciosa, que eu escolhi para passar a vida comigo – neste ponto, as pessoas de Konoha, chocadas, entendiam a mensagem subliminar na última frase de Sasuke, entendendo seu comportamento. Porém Naruto não entendeu a mensagem, ocupado demais em não chorar de emoção – Eu fui estúpido por deixá-lo, e agora vejo claramente isto. Ele não é um demônio, e sim um anjo que pousou em Konoha para guiá-la definitivamente para uma era de paz. Eu aconselho que o escolham para Hokage, e digo que ele é o melhor para vocês. Muito melhor do que eu jamais chegaria a ser – Sasuke finalizou, e um silêncio sepulcral seguiu-se ao seu relato._

_- Mas você é o Hokage! - um dos conselheiros gritou._

_- Acalme-se, ainda não acabou a votação. Também consta na lei de Konoha que, caso os candidatos desistam, o último que sobrar será o próximo Hokage. Porém, o conselho poderá indicar ou não pessoas para ocuparem os cargos que os outros candidatos deixaram._

_- Nós já estabelecemos que não iríamos indicar outro Hokage, você é nosso escolhido – um deles sorriu sórdido._

_- Uma das leis principais de Konoha diz que o conselho e o Hokage são representantes do povo, para que assim seja mais fácil um poder centralizado e organizado, porém democrático. Contudo, caso o povo esteja insatisfeito com o conselho ou o Hokage, pode rebelar-se contra ele ou mudar alguma de suas leis, através de abaixo-assinados. Minhas cobras estão passando por entre os civis e ninjas, para que assinem caso queiram um outro candidato, e coloquem o nome de que candidato querem ao lado da resposta positiva – alguns civis se assustaram ao ver cobras de dois metros e meio passando por entre eles, com papéis grudados ao corpo e canetas na boca – Elas pararão, têm canetas em suas bocas, e vocês deverão retirar as canetas e escrever nos papéis grudados sobre as escamas. Não se preocupem, elas não mordem. Pelo menos enquanto eu quiser – Sasuke sorriu divertido ao ver alguns gritarem de medo – Tsunade, quando as cobras acabarem, virão até você. Espero que tenha uma equipe para contabilizar os votos. Eu vou sair e esperar o resultado em outro lugar, mande uma cobra me avisar quando acabarem. Adianto que, se Naruto se tornar candidato, eu renuncio e ele torna-se automaticamente Hokage._

_Sasuke saltou da sacada, aterrizando na frente de Naruto, que estava chorando, e abraçou Sasuke._

_- Por quê? - Sasuke correspondeu o abraço, enquanto Naruto enterrava a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Eu perdi a aposta, mas mesmo assim você fez o que eu disse, e ainda me ajudou a cumprir o meu sonho... Por quê? - Naruto se separou de Sasuke, segurando firmemente a camisa dele, os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas._

_- Porque eu disse que de agora em diante são os seus sonhos que eu vou realizar – Sasuke beijou a pálpebra do loiro, sugando gentilmente o líquido salino que nela estava. Repetiu o processo na outra pálpebra, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo do loiro, afagando-o – Agora o que resta é esperar de Konoha realmente te quer como Hokage, e o conselho não poderá fazer nada se este for o caso – foi Sasuke quem desta vez o abraçou._

_- Eu sei que este não é o momento – Sakura interrompeu o 'casal' – Mas eu tinha planejado uma festa para a comemoração pelo posto de Hokage para o Naruto, mas como vai demorar..._

_- Sakura-chan... - Naruto sorriu emocionado, e largou Sasuke para abraçá-la. O Uchiha franziu o cenho, fervendo de ciúmes. Ele sabia muito bem que Naruto ainda gostava da moça._

_- E eu tenho algo para dizer – ela sorriu fracamente, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Naruto, que corou._

_- Vamos então! - Lee apareceu do nada, pulou encima de Naruto, e lhe deu um abraço sufocante. Sasuke também não gostou da 'mostra de amizade'._

_Os ex-novatos, juntamente com outros ninjas, seguiram Sakura para a casa dela. Ao entrarem, viram a sala decorada e cheia de petiscos e doces sobre as mesas espalhadas pelo lugar. Também havia ramen, em uma vasilha fumegante no centro da sala. Os pais da garota colocavam os últimos salgadinhos, a olhando com confusão._

_- Achei que você demoraria mais, Sakura – o pai a repreendeu, e ela sorriu e mostrou a língua._

_- É que aconteceu um imprevisto. Gostou, Naruto? - Sakura perguntou, e ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando com fascinação._

_- Se eu gostei? É perfeito!_

_Os ninjas entraram na casa, fazendo logo rodinhas de conversa sobre assuntos diversos. Naruto atacou o ramen como se estivesse em abstinência à séculos, quando na verdade Sasuke não o deixava comer por não ser saudável. Como ele prometera que faria o que Sasuke quisesse, teve que aceitar, mas não perderia aquela oportunidade de ouro. Sasuke saiu da festa e voltou para casa rapidamente, pegando uma caixinha na gaveta da cabeceira da cama, e fazendo algumas ligações. Como Sasuke não estava, Naruto aproveitou para fazer tudo o que o Uchiha não permitia quando estava por perto. Assim passaram-se quatro horas, em que Sasuke sumiu e Naruto aproveitou a liberdade condicional._

_Quando Sasuke apareceu novamente, Naruto rapidamente sentou no sofá e ficou batendo o pé no chão, fingindo-se de inocente. Sasuke sentou ao seu lado e Sakura, ao perceber que Sasuke finalmente havia voltado, subiu sobre a mesa, e bateu com o garfo na taça que segurava. Maioria se calou, enquanto alguns ainda cochichava._

_- Peço silêncio, por favor – todos ficaram calados, prestando atenção em Sakura – Obrigada. Eu tenho um comunicado a fazer, e um convite também – Kabuto ficou do lado da mesa, sorrindo para ela e apoiando-a – Eu estou grávida de dois meses, e em um mês caso com meu noivo, Kabuto._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua felicidade escorregar por entre suas mãos. Sua boca se abriu em um gesto inconsciente, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Sabia que os dois namoravam, mas não esperava aquilo. Sasuke, por sua vez, sorriu satisfeito. Não havia mais nada em seu caminho. Ele não previra aquilo, mas parecia que naquele dia acordara com sorte, pois tudo estava à seu favor._

_- Também tenho um comunicado, Sakura – Sasuke disse, e olhou fixamente para Naruto. O loiro sentiu algo frio em sua cabeça, como se tivessem jogado água gelada sobre ela. Então levantou do lugar, e impressionou-se ao notar que não foi por impulso próprio._

_- Todos os que estão aqui estão convidados para o nosso casamento, que será neste mesmo dia, só que do próximo mês, às dezenove horas, na igreja matriz. Agora pode falar, Sasuke – Sakura desceu da mesa, ajudada por Kabuto._

_Sasuke segurou as mãos de Naruto entre as suas, e chamou Iruka, que aproximou-se apreensivo._

_- Iruka, eu sei que Naruto considera você como um pai. Então, na falta do pai de sangue, você me concederia a mão de seu filho em casamento? - Sasuke perguntou, e Naruto entrou em pânico, não conseguindo reagir fisicamente. Ele não estava mais mexendo o próprio corpo, e Sasuke estava lhe pedindo em casamento! Então Naruto entendeu: tinha sido pego em um genjutsu ao olhar nos olhos do Uchiha._

_- Eu... Não sei, Sasuke-kun. Isso é tão abrupto – Iruka comentou, tentando não parecer assustado._

_- Não é abrupto, Iruka-san. Quando tínhamos doze anos, eu e Naruto já mantínhamos um relacionamento. Nós escondíamos com todas as brigas, para não magoarmos Sakura, que sabíamos que gostava de mim. Porém, eu tive que sair de Konoha, e o deixei. Agora não quero que nada mais nos separe – Sasuke abraçou Naruto, que parecia uma estátua, sem sequer piscar – Mas eu queria pedí-lo em casamento tradicionalmente, já que minha família é tradicional. Como os pais de Naruto morreram, eu queria saber se você aceitaria._

_- Se Naruto deseja isto, eu aceito – Iruka sorriu para Naruto, que abraçou Sasuke contra a própria vontade._

_- Claro, Iruka-sensei. Eu o amo – e Naruto se horrorizou pelas palavras que disse, pedindo socorro com o olhar, coisa que Iruka não viu._

_- Então, Naruto... - Sasuke ajoelhou-se diante de Naruto, e tirou uma caixinha negra do bolso, abrindo-a. Dentro havia um anel com um diamante solitário, de prata escura, contrastando com a luminosidade do anel. Não havia dúvidas que Sasuke tinha bom gosto – Aceita se casar comigo? - Sasuke sorriu feliz, os olhos brilhando de um jeito que Naruto nunca vira antes. E Naruto viu pela primeira vez lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos negros, fazendo-os brilharem belamente._

_- Aceito, meu amor. Que pergunta! É lógico que eu aceito – Naruto riu, e o riso não foi seu. A voz alegre não era sua, nem a ação de erguer Sasuke do chão, deixando-o colocar o anel em seu dedo anular enquanto envolvia-o em um abraço quente. E os ouvidos que captaram o som das palmas também não parecia ser seus._

_Mas as lágrimas que deslizavam por seu rosto eram suas._

_Konoha estava em festa. O novo Hokage tinha sido recém-escolhido, e era Uzumaki Naruto, que sorriu feliz. Tentava ignorar a vontade de bater em Sasuke e Kabuto até matá-los. Aproveitaria a festa, e depois mataria os dois. Era erguido e carregado por alguns ninjas, enquanto os aldeões em volta corriam, riam e festejavam. Tinha sido pego na casa de Sakura, depois do anúncio de que ele era candidato e, automaticamente, Hokage pela deposição preestabelecida de Sasuke._

_Trinta minutos, e Naruto foi finalmente largado pelos homens, chegando à torre de Hokage, onde o conselho lhe olhava impressionado. Porém não estavam furiosos como Naruto esperava, e sim sorridentes. Naruto se aproximou deles, vendo que o líder tirava o traje Hokage de Tsunade, deixando-a com a roupa ninja que levava por baixo. Aproximou-se de Naruto, e colocou a roupa Hokage nele, que deixava-se levar. Então, antes de colocar o chapéu na cabeça dele, sussurrou:_

_- Parabéns, Uchiha Naruto – e o homem sorriu para ele._

_Naruto o ignorou, abriu os braços para Konoha, recebendo a ovação de todos que estavam lá embaixo._

_- Konoha querida – Naruto começou – Ah, formal demais – ele mostrou a língua, e alguns riram da piada – Bem, todos sabem que eu nasci e cresci aqui, e sabem que eu sempre gritei que estaria aqui encima quando crescesse. E estou! Agradeço por confiarem em mim como confiam, e prometo que nunca irão se arrepender de sua escolha! Eu posso dizer que estou aqui por mérito próprio, porque eu lutei para isso, mas... Acima de tudo, eu cheguei aqui porque tenho amigos. E vou continuar a ter esses amigos, e trilhar com eles, fazendo Konoha ser cada dia melhor. Obrigado, e à festa! - Naruto sorriu, recebendo as palmas do povo._

_Naruto avistou Sasuke, que estava com um celular na mão, conversando com alguém. Quando viu Naruto, desligou o celular, despedindo-se rapidamente da pessoa do outro lado. Olhou seriamente para Naruto, e o loiro o empurrou contra a parede._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo me pedindo em casamento e usando um genjutsu em mim, anh?! - Naruto esbravejou, liberando-se de parte da ira que sentia por Sakura casar com outro e por ele estar sendo chamado de 'Uchiha Naruto' por aí._

_- Livrando você da cena patética que faria na frente dela – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha – Queria que Sakura te achasse mais idiota do que já acha? E pra sua informação, ela que quis casar com Kabuto, eu não disse nada. Então não venha pra cima de mim se descontar por uma culpa que não é minha._

_- Ah, o anel no meu dedo não é culpa sua!_

_- Foi uma solução bem simples para o impasse Hokage – Sasuke comentou, rolando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio._

_- Como?_

_- Eles me queriam como Hokage, se você casasse comigo seria como me ter como Hokage. Te poupei de ficar em pé de guerra com o conselho. Além do mais, assim você descobre se a Sakura realmente gosta de você. E se ela gostasse, acho que já teria me desfigurado e ficado com você._

_Naruto desviou o olhar do Uchiha, e Sasuke soube que ganhou._

_- Vamos logo avisar para todos que não vamos nos casar. Sakura-chan não gosta de mim mesmo..._

_- Não! - Sasuke franziu o cenho perigosamente, e Naruto o largou, separando-se dele – Você quer ser visto como um idiota na frente de todos? Quer que pensem que o Hokage é um tolo apaixonado por uma kunoichi que nem se importa com ele? Quer que o conselho caia em cima de você? - Sasuke segurou Naruto pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o – Acorda pra vida, Naruto!_

_- Cala a boca, idiota! - Naruto, em um movimento reflexo, estapeou Sasuke – Sa... - Naruto arregalou os olhos, aterrorizado – Eu..._

_- Eu só quero o seu bem... - Sasuke acariciou a bochecha avermelhada, sentindo-a formigar._

_- Eu sinto muito – Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se culpado._

_- Casa comigo...? - Sasuke perguntou, em um fio de voz._

_- Sasuke..._

_- Eu não quero o conselho comendo o teu fígado... Muito menos Sakura sentindo pena de você... E eu quero sim passar o resto da minha vida com você, e assim eu evito que as mulheres que vão te assediar por ser Hokage o façam. Você será um homem casado, então elas não te perseguiram. E eu me separo de você quando você se apaixonar de verdade – Sasuke desviou o olhar, nunca se sentindo tão nervoso – E assim eu terei um motivo para estar sempre perto de você, e para cuidar de você – ele olhou nos olhos azuis, perdendo-se momentaneamente neles – Casa comigo?_

_- Tudo o que você faz... É sempre pra mim? - Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, e abraçou Sasuke. O Uchiha lhe apertou contra seu corpo, aspirando o aroma dos cabelos de Naruto._

_- Sim, sempre. Casa comigo?_

_- Caso._

_- Eu vos declaro marido e mu... Er... Casados! O que Deus uniu, o homem não separa - o celebrante disse, e uma gritaria seguiu-se logo depois – Pode beijar... O noivo._

_Naruto virou-se para Sasuke, um pouco nervoso. No começo impressionara-se ao saber que Sasuke já tinha a cerimônia arrumada no bairro Uchiha, com padre e tudo. Tudo tradicional, como o próprio bairro. Quando ele aceitou casar com Sasuke, nem ao menos passou por sua cabeça que seria naquele mesmo dia o casamento, e a pessoa com quem Sasuke falava no telefone era do buffet. O Uchiha só esperou que ele aceitasse para que depois fosse anunciar para todos que o casamento seria dali a duas horas, antes do crepúsculo. Depois arrastou Naruto para o bairro Uchiha, onde as ninjas ex-novatas e algumas agentes de moda ajudaram o loiro a ficar mais lindo do que já era. Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Hinata colocaram seu quarto – o que ele ganhara de Sasuke depois de vir morar no bairro Uchiha, coincidentemente ao lado do de Sasuke - de cabeça para baixo procurando qualquer coisa que fosse útil no visual do loiro._

_Acabou por ele usar um hakama e um kimono brancos, que o próprio Sasuke havia comprado, com bordados e estampas de luzes e plumas brancas e douradas pela barra do kimono e do hakama. Uma fita larga dourada prendia o Kimono na cintura alta, embaixo das costelas. Ele deixou o cabelo igual a sempre, e deixou as meninas fazerem desenhos de kanjis em sua mão com tinta, colocando os votos de felicidade que elas queriam para o casamento. Amor, paz, prosperidade, esperança, fartura, sorte, fertilidade... Naruto estranhou quando Sakura escreveu fertilidade, mas relevou. Ele ainda esperava que ela gritasse para que ele não fosse, mas ela sorriu e lhe desejou boa sorte._

_Quando saiu pelo caminho de pétalas de flores brancas, indo em direção ao altar, viu como Sasuke estava. Usava um hakama e um kimono negros, com bordados e estampas de penas cinza-escuras e prateadas na barra do kimono e do hakama, exatamente como a roupa de Naruto. Usava uma fita larga prata para prender o kimono, um pouco abaixo das costelas. Era uma alusão escura à Naruto. Sasuke também não fizera nada nos cabelos, e tinha escritos nas mãos em tinta. Parecia que os homens ex-novatos o acompanharam na sua arrumação._

_E Sasuke sorria. Em todo aquele lugar, Sasuke era o sinônimo de felicidade. Os olhos dele brilhavam como Naruto nunca vira antes, e a aura dele estava mais leve e luminosa do que nunca, contrastando com o traje que vestia. E ele manteve-se assim feliz durante toda a cerimônia, em que ouviram uma hora de discurso do padre sobre a atualidade e a força que o amor e o companheirismo deveriam ter para uma relação saudável e duradoura, e o porquê das relações atuais não durarem muito. Naruto estava magoado com Sakura, e por isso aceitara tão rápido, mas já se arrependia de ter subido ao altar. Mas ao ver Sasuke se aproximar e ouví-lo sussurrar 'Você está lindo' em seu ouvido, ele esqueceu de tudo para corar como uma moça virgem e depois repreender-se mentalmente._

_Naruto piscou os olhos, centrando-se em Sasuke. Havia uma ovação dos convidados para que se beijassem, mas Sasuke sussurrou que não o faria caso Naruto não quisesse, ao que o loiro respondeu com um beijo na bochecha. Sasuke envolveu gentilmente a cintura de Naruto com seus braços, e o loiro passou seus braços pelo pescoço do moreno. Sasuke se aproximou, e beijou-o. Ele roçou os lábios nos do loiro, mexendo-os calmamente em uma carícia leve. Acariciava a cintura do loiro, enquanto envolvia a língua no beijo, aprofundando-o. Naruto mexeu a cabeça para o lado, abrindo a boca e deixando o caminho livre para Sasuke aprofundar mais o beijo, enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros com seus dedos. O Uchiha o puxou pela cintura, enquanto o povo gritava, e colou os corpos mais ainda. As línguas se acariciavam dentro da boca, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem. Quando se separaram, o sol que estava quase escondido no horizonte brilhou pela última vez, iluminando os dois anéis de ouro nos dedos anulares dos recém-casados._

_Depois do casamento, seguiu-se outra festa, misturando o casamento e a nomeação de Hokage, fazendo um alvoroço enorme. Ela começou no bairro Uchiha, mas logo as pessoas foram para o centro da vila, onde se fazia os festivais, deixando o bairro Uchiha deserto. Muitas coisas aconteceram num mesmo dia, então juntaram-se as festas, envolvendo toda Konoha em uma só comemoração. Naruto já se cansara de receber tantos presentes e tanta atenção, surpreendendo-se, já que era ele que sempre gostara de atenção. Relevou o assunto, aproveitando a festa o máximo que podia. Quando começou a ficar tarde, Sasuke e Naruto foram para casa, deixando as pessoas festejarem nas ruas de Konoha. O lugar estava um caos, mas ambos se preocupariam por isso no dia seguinte._

_Naruto fez menção de entrar em casa, mas Sasuke se adiantou e o pegou à força em estilo nupcial._

_- Ei! Eu não sou uma mulherzinha! - Naruto gritou, machista._

_- Você entrou no altar, você é carregado para dentro – Sasuke riu escarninho, divertido._

_- Eu achei que tinha que ser o contrário – Naruto fez bico, contrariado._

_- Por acaso a mulher é que carrega o homem? É ela que entra na igreja – Sasuke beijou a testa de Naruto, e o loiro chutou a porta, fechando-a._

_- Tudo bem, agora me larga._

_- Não – foi a simples resposta de Sasuke. Ele foi levado no colo até o quarto de Sasuke, onde foi deitado na cama suavemente._

_Quando Naruto ia se levantar, Sasuke o olhou fixamente. Naruto voltou a sentir aquela sensação de algo frio em sua cabeça, e seu corpo caiu mole no colchão. Sasuke separou-se dele, tirando algemas de baixo da cama, e colocando uma no loiro, passando pela grade da cabeceira de cama, e depois colocando na outra mão._

_Naruto sentiu um calafrio ao ver o olhar de Sasuke antes do Uchiha se acomodar sobre ele e colocar seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do loiro. Havia algo que brilhava no fundo das orbes negras, um brilho de um sentimento louco que Naruto não pôde identificar. Mas parecia que aquilo enlouquecera Sasuke lentamente, até fazê-lo completamente insano. E Naruto tinha a impressão que seria o próximo afetado por aquele brilho insano nos olhos do amigo._

_- Finalmente chegou a hora de fazê-lo meu._

Quando Naruto acordou da lembrança, Sasuke já havia lhe aberto as pernas, e estava ajoelhado entre elas, com intenções óbvias. O loiro arregalou os olhos, vendo com susto o olhar furioso do moreno.

- Em quem estava pensando, hã?! - Sasuke se deitou sobre Naruto, colocando as duas mãos no pescoço do loiro, com intenção de asfixiá-lo. Naruto fechou os olhos, não respondendo ao tom mortal do outro - Responda-me!

- Em ninguém! - Naruto gritou, aterrorizado. A única resposta de teve foi Sasuke segurando seus pulsos contra a cama, largando seu pescoço.

- No que estava pensando então?! Aposto que era na Sakura! Eu sei Naruto, você nega, mas eu sei que você ainda pensa nela. Você é apaixonado por ela! - Sasuke gritou ensandecido – Será que você não entende que você é meu?!

- Eu não sou seu!!! - Naruto gritou, afastando Sasuke de um empurrão.

- Não é? - Sasuke perguntou, rancoroso e sarcástico.

Naruto refletiu que talvez não foi bom ter dito aquilo, já que os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam daquele jeito odiosamente possessivo que ele infelizmente conhecia muito bem. Odiava aquele brilho lúgubre no fundo das orbes negras.

- Não sou! - Naruto retorquiu, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter aberto a boca.

Sasuke empurrou Naruto, e tirou um par de algemas de baixo da cama. As mesmas algemas usadas na noite de núpcias dos dois. Ele empurrou as mãos do loiro contra a cabeceira, e trancou-as com as algemas. Situou-se sobre Naruto, e sua boca sedenta passou a morder-lhe o pescoço com ânsias. Naruto apenas olhava para as algemas, melancólico, franzindo o cenho levemente pela dor que sentia pelas mordidas violentas e possessivas. Os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas, e ele começou a chorar silenciosamente. A boca de Sasuke deslizava pelo pescoço e peito, descendo para a área do umbigo e as coxas, onde refazia as marcas feitas na noite anterior. Naruto sorriu com amargura, vendo o corpo trêmulo de Sasuke venerá-lo com beijos e mordidas, enquanto o Uchiha sussurrava palavras que Naruto não entendia contra sua pele. Sasuke respirava entrecortadamente, o corpo suado e tiritando, e o membro excitado somente por sentir o sabor da pele dele em sua boca. E seus olhos estavam fechados. Fortemente fechados, como se quisesse escapar da realidade.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando, Sasuke? - Naruto sorriu amargo. O Uchiha abriu os olhos, observando-o – Na nossa primeira vez – Naruto concluiu, e Sasuke se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque.

E, ao ver de longe o corpo ultrajado de Naruto, Sasuke lembrou-se da primeira noite dos dois. Porque, após desonrar seu loiro sem pedir por opinião, lembrou como deveria ter sido tudo. Enquanto ele amava-o delicadamente, Naruto iria envolvê-lo entre seus braços e aconchegá-lo dentro de si, percebendo que o amava tanto quanto Sasuke o fazia. E diria em seu ouvido, com aquela voz doce e aveludada que somente ele tinha, que lhe dedicava o mesmo amor que recebia. Então o coro de gemidos se faria entrelaçando as duas vozes, enquanto suas almas se enlaçavam junto aos corpos.

Isso acontecia quando ele fechava os olhos e sonhava. E parecia que, amargamente, continuaria apenas em seus sonhos.

Era esse o motivo de Sasuke fechar os olhos enquanto amava Naruto.

Principalmente se fosse à força.

Na verdade, _sempre_ era à força.

Ele imaginava que Naruto o amava daquele mesmo jeito insano que o próprio Sasuke tinha de amar. E, com seus olhos fechados, sonhava que os gemidos de Naruto não eram de dor ou desconforto, mas sim de prazer. Que o corpo dele não estremecia por nojo, mas por ansiedade de tê-lo dentro de si. Que ele não chorava de tristeza e impotência, mas de felicidade. Ele imaginava o que considerava impossível, e ao abrir os olhos, via o tamanho do abismo entre os sonhos e a realidade.

Por acaso Naruto não entendia que lhe pertencia?! Era seu desde que o vira, e de ninguém mais! Sasuke nunca permitiria que alguém tocasse naquele lindo corpo, além dele mesmo. Ninguém veneraria aquela pele sedosa, se não fosse ele. Ele era seu! Sua mente, sua boca, seu suave corpo...

Ele levantou da cama, desencadeando Naruto. E virou-se de costas para Naruto, indo em direção à porta. Deixou que as lágrimas detidas deslizassem por sua face, enquanto sentia a dor rastejando por seu peito até agarrar seu coração e apertá-lo, deixando-o sem ar. Ele podia ser dono do corpo e até dos pensamentos de Naruto, mas havia algo que ele cobiçava que não era seu. O que ele mais desejava. O bem mais precioso de Naruto.

O seu _coração_.

-

**Continua**

-

**Resposta aos Comentários**

**xXIara-chanXx**

Sim, era meu aniversário no dia que postei a Fanfic.

Eu que faço aniversário e vocês que ganham o presente! Claro, se pode-se chamar de presente.

Obrigado, e eu prefiro ficar velha a morrer cedo!

Claro, quem é que gosta de Yaoi e não gosta de Naruto sendo submetido? Os fãs de Naruto/Sasuke, o que não é meu caso.

Gostaste? Acho que vai gostar do próximo!

É sério? Eu até pensei em não colocar... Acho que estou empurrando e comprimindo a história para ter menos capítulos, hehe.

Claro, faz parte! E seus Doujinshis foram de muita ajuda, muito obrigada!

Tecnicamente, você já me mandou por email. Então não precisa se preocupar.

Vai com tudo dar uma lida. Vou ver se atualizo novamente, o mais breve possível. Mas o HD do meu computador tem uma parte, e eu preciso dela.

Já coloquei a cena de violação. Espero que tenha gostado.

Kissus!

**Scila de Jungfrau**

Então você achou seu lar, porque eu também _amo_ Yaoi. Que bom que você gostou do que encontrou. Nossa, obrigada... Assim eu fico envergonhada com tanto elogio!

Todo mundo aqui odeia o Sasuke dessa Fanfic. Sinta-se acompanhada! Eu acho levemente complexa, mas a coisa piora, pode ter certeza. Haverá horas que você irá querer esmagar o crânio do Sasuke, e em outros momentos irá querer lhe dar colo... É estranho. Todos querem que o Naruto chute a bunda do Sasuke, e isso pode acontecer mesmo.

Então ambas nos beneficiamos! Que bom! Ah, e que Fanfic é essa? Mande-me o link? Posso ler? – Mary é curiosa.

Que bonitos os nomes, mas eu já escolhi dois. Ayame e Kiseki. Mas acho que Harumi encaixa no filho da Sakura! Ou quem sabe Arashi ou Areta... Agora você me deu idéias!

Uhun, eu sei disso. Por exemplo, Orochimaru. Orochi é cobra, e maru é um sufixo sem significado, parte de nomes masculinos. Mas eu não sou tão boa no japonês para me arriscar.

Eu também amo o nome Ayame, até pelo significado, e quero colocá-lo na minha filha; ou senão o nome Sophia.

Muito obrigada, e não se importe com o tamanho do comentário. Eu gosto do conteúdo! Amei seu comentário, espero te ver comentando no próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada!

Kissus!

**Hanajima-san**

**Primeiro comentário:**

Claro, eu sou pupula do Kakashi. Tenho que treinar as minhas deculpas! E acredito que com a minha demora de postar o próximo capítulo, eu realmente precise de _ótimas_ desculpas.

Eu também amo ter retornado. Vocês não fazem idéia do que isso aqui significa para mim. O que _vocês_ significam.

Sim, eu _adoro_ fazer terem dores no coração! Mas por enquanto essas dores são fracas, quando a _verdadeira_ angústia começar, alguém vai ter um infarto! Enquanto eu escrevo esta história, parece que alguém aperta meu coração.

Muito obrigada! Mas o que me deixa cada vez mais satisfeita é que os comentários melhoram com a melhora da Fanfic, não me pergunte o porquê! Até a linguagem muda... Estranho.

Bom, eu demorei um pouquinho... – Mary se esconde para não ser pega. – Mas está aí, eu me esforcei, e acho que ficou ótimo (e se eu acho que está bom, acredite, é um milagre...).

Kissus!

**Segundo comentário:**

Obrigada, querida! Essa é a parte boa de se fazer aniversário e postar Fanfic: ganha cumprimentos de todos.

Kissus!

**Aniagreen**

Obrigada! Eu tenho fã? – diz ela chocada. – Nossa... Valeu mesmo. Eu também me emociono escrevendo!

Claro, todos querem que ele sofra. Acredite, Sasuke vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou, e alguns vão desejar que eu comece a ser piedosa com ele. Eu vou realmente fazê-lo chorar até se acabar.

Muito obrigada! Como eu já disse, é a parte boa de postar Fanfic no aniversário: ganha "feliz aniversário" de muita gente. Obrigada pelo comentário!

Kissus!

**lah-cha**

Eu adorei escrevê-lo, acredite. O Sasuke é estúpido; eu não acredito que tenha a sensibilidade suficiente para fazer com que o loiro o ame. Mas a história dá reviravoltas!

Bom, a maioria está contra você, lah. Eles querem que o Sasuke vá para o inferno conhecer o capeta e nunca mais volte, e que o Naruto crie o bebê. A maioria só quer que o Sasuke se ferre. Mas ele se dará mal, o que não significa que estarão separados. Sim, Naruto está infeliz. Extremamente.

Obrigada, flor. Eu também estou amando os comentários que esta Fanfic me proporciona.

E eu demorei um pouco... Na verdade, muito. Desculpe.

Kissus!

**Ninha uchiha**

Haha, adoro fazer as pessoas ficarem ou tontas, ou confusas! É meu cruel objetivo fazendo estas Fanfics. E, claro, gosto que fiquem angustiadas também.

Pode deixar, Itachi, não irei matá-la. Sei que o Sasuke é gay, tenho completa consciência disso. Só duvido da falta de masculinidade do Naruto... Principalmente nesta Fanfic. – Mary cora furiosamente. – Bom, adoro beijinhos... Se você quiser mudar do rosto para o pescoço ou a boca, eu não fico zangada – ela murmura, e sorri maliciosamente.

Não se incomode, você já começou a comentar! Ah, como Sasuke disse, é uma Fanfic Sasuke/Naruto, mas só porque o _Sasuke_ ama o _Naruto_. Não garanto o contrário. Não mudarei o rumo da história, é problemático... – Mode Shikamaru On.

Vou dar uma passada na sua Fanfic Crepúsculo depois. Do jeito que demorei, já deve estar acabada... Isso, coloca o tio Orochi! Ele fazendo a Bella é simplesmente _bizarro_!

P.S: _Adoro_ posts gigantes! Posts gigantes rulam!

Kissus!

**danyela49**

Dany! Ai, você teve que esperar sim... Desculpe a demora.

Ah, deixa que consolar o Naruto é função da autora aqui, hihi!

Ah, leia o capítulo 9 e descubra você mesma. É diabólico, com ajudinha do Jiraya!

Ah, ele vai gostar de saber do apoio, e eu também o ajudo! Mais uma no time "Morra Sasuke".

Que o Sasuke é idiota todos sabem, e, aliás, a maioria quer que ele se dê mal. Providenciarei isto! – Ela sorri maliciosamente.

Sim, e como sempre, eu continuo! Mesmo que demore, un, uns nove meses...

Kissus!

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan)**

Sim, minha vida é uma locomotiva descarrilada mesmo... Às vezes é legal, às vezes, irritante.

É, e coloca tempo nisso... Mas tentarei ser melhor e mais rápida, render mais em menos tempo.

Kissus!

**Shanty**

Sim, passei por tudo, sem atalhos... E, o mais importante, deu tudo certo! É isso que realmente importa, não as dificuldades, mas superá-las!

Muito obrigada, e foi mesmo! Adoro postar Fanfics no meu aniversário, porque todo mundo deseja felicidades! Acho que farei isto mais vezes... Muito obrigada, querida! E espero que a luz que me ilumine faça com que eu escreva mais e tenha mais a mostrar a você!

Kissus!

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

Olá Lyra, amor de meu coração, que saudade!

Não importa se é atrasado, o que importa é a intenção!

Haha, qual _não tem_ o Naruto? Que bom que eu te agrado, Lyra. Eu também adoro seus comentários, principalmente para Fanfics com o Naruto!

Sasuke deve ser pisado, comer o pão que o capeta amassou, passar por provações até ser digno do amor do loiro, e aí sim os dois seres felizes juntos! Mas do jeito que o Sasuke é impaciente, decidiu estuprar e engravidar o Naruto mesmo...

Já coloquei o Lemon, é só ler!

Muito obrigada, tento sempre melhorar para que agrade cada vez mais.

Haha, eu queria entregar prova em branco um dia! Só para assustar os professores. Eles e os alunos me consideram uma CDF, mas eu não sou tanto. Sou razoável em exatas, e melhor nas humanas. Eu já tenho provas demais para fazer, não quero mais uma, obrigada.

Kissus!

**Sunny Drenali**

Sim, Sasuke se puder vende a mãe (se ela não estivesse morta) para pulverizar qualquer um no planeta que pudesse sequer respirar o ar que Naruto respira. Sasuke é possessivo mesmo. Ama esse loiro ao ponto da loucura. Mas, se leres mais, verás o que acontece a seguir com toda essa possessividade.

Kissus!

**Grazi-chan**

Acredite, sinta-se solidarizada, porque a maioria dos leitores quer que o Sasuke vá fazer uma visita ao capeta e nunca mais volte. O pessoal o odeia mesmo.

Oi, flor! Sinta-se a vontade para fuçar nas minhas outras Fanfics, se quiseres!

Sim, Sasuke é retardado mesmo. Em vez de tentar conquistá-lo, prefere violar e engravidar nosso lindo Naruto... Vê se pode!

Curtos? Isso porque não viu minhas outras Fanfics! Além do mais, opto por capítulos curtos porque os longos cansam muito. Os curtos são mais fluídos. Mas tentarei fazer uma violação longa!

Kissus!

**lúcia almeida martins**

Sim, foi uma tentativa de assalto. Não fui realmente assaltada. O cara não levou nada! Eu dei um golpe na nuca dele, e ele pediu desculpas e fugiu. Não sabia que eu era tão assustadora...

Você não está sendo chata, querida. É seu direito como leitora pedir que eu escreva. Como deve ter notado, voltei a postar em dezembro/janeiro. E pretendo não parar!

Muito obrigada, flor! Por isso é bom postar Fanfics no aniversário! Todos te dão os parabéns, hehe. O mesmo para você multiplicado por três, querida.

Kissus!

**Uzumaki Vivian**

Sim, acabei de postar mais um pouco.

É, todos têm pena do pobre Naruto-kun.

Bom, você pode ter razão. Essa história tem muitas bifurcações nos caminhos. Pode acontecer qualquer coisa. Espero que o que aconteça agrade, só isso.

Kissus!

**Bruna-Chan SoraLive**

Sim, continuei a pouco. Dê uma olhada e depois me diga o que achou!

Nossa, obrigada... Assim eu fico envergonhada, né. Eu sempre tive medo de não expressar bem os sentimentos. Que bom que desta vez consegui.

Kissus!

**tarsy. johns hotmail. com**

Que bom que gostou! É o meu objetivo apaixonar as pessoas pela minha literatura! Não, não abandonei minha Fanfic. É falta de tempo para escrever mesmo. Por isso fiquei nove meses sem postar nada. Ela só é postada neste site, e mesmo assim atrasa... Desculpe a demora!

Kissus!

**Comentários Finais:** Gente, eu fui assaltada, tive que ajudar uma anciã com câncer de rim a passar em uma ponte de madeira balançante, quase que fiz uma prova dificílima de física sem estudar, acordei às quatro da manhã pra fazer um trabalho de física, traduzi dois textos enormes de inglês em 15 minutos, tive dores de cabeça e quase desmaiei no meio da missa de ramos na igreja, fui interrompida várias vezes, entre outros infortúnios. Portanto, a culpa da demora foi minha, mas não só minha. Hoje é meu aniversário, então... Parabéns pra mim por sobreviver até aqui XD espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima – que espero que seja realmente próxima, e sem assaltos - Kissus!


	9. Memória Nove: Traiçoeiro

**Direitos Autorais:**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:**Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Depois de muito, muito tempo, estou de volta com Memórias. Eu não tenho um computador há quatro meses, e nenhum decente a oito. Portanto, foi um mês de atraso voluntário por adaptação na minha nova escola – que agora não é mais nova – e oito meses de falta de maquinário. Estou escrevendo do computador do meu irmão – que patético –, mas vou comprar um computador antes de ficar sem o dele. E um melhor, que vai me ajudar. E tenho muitas novidades para 2010 com minha nova máquina e algumas idéias na cabeça. Agora, à leitura!

_-_

_**Traiçoeiro**_

_-_

Naruto achou a ocasião perfeita para atacar. Uma idéia deveras tola passeava por sua mente. Mas era algo que poderia dar certo, vindo da cabeça excêntrica de Jiraya. O loiro sorriu melancolicamente antes de se dirigir ao moreno.

"– Naruto, existe algo sobre homens que você deve saber. Até porque você é um, e existem várias garotas traiçoeiras por aí – dissera Jiraya. O loiro gravou na mente a palavra que as qualificava, _traiçoeiras_. – Falando de uma maneira bem resumida e chula, 'para um homem, quando o pau endurece, o coração amolece'. E a cabeça, e a vontade, e a carteira... – Ele fez uma careta. – O que importa é: se queres algo de um homem, simplesmente dê-lhe prazer. As mulheres usam esta artimanha por séculos, e nada fazemos. Bom, nós gostamos... – Jiraya sorriu pervertidamente."

Era sua opção. Sua _única_ opção. E, de uma maneira estranha, sentia que daria certo.

Com o andar que ele considerava o mais sensual possível, caminhou – praticamente dançou – até Sasuke, e o abraçou pelas costas. Distribuiu uma trilha de beijos pelas omoplatas e pelo pescoço, a mão descia até a virilha e lhe estimulava lentamente. Sasuke gemeu rouco, um som gutural preso em seu peito.

Em um movimento brusco, Naruto jogou Sasuke na cama, e estava sobre ele em menos de um segundo. O Uchiha, levemente assustado, se contraiu. Naruto fez sinal negativo, como se tivesse repreendendo uma criança, com um brilho de diversão nos olhos.

– O que foi? Está com dor? – Naruto passou as pontas dos dedos nas lágrimas, limpando-as, colhendo-as, e as levou à boca. – Fique tranqüilo. Agora Naruto cuidará de você. – O brilho de decisão nos olhos dele dava-lhe um ar decidido e lunático.

Com rapidez e precisão, ele o estimulou a um ponto que seu membro estivesse duro o suficiente para uma penetração. Juntou nos dedos da mão direita um pouco do pré-sêmen, e preparou-se. Não estava para tempo de brincadeiras, desejava o mais rápido possível colocar seu plano em ação. Beijava luxuriosamente, com nojo camuflado, o corpo de seu marido, que gemia entregue e surpreso. Sasuke fechou os olhos, e riu feliz, com as lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade, acumulando-se em seus olhos. Será que finalmente seu amor estava assegurado?

Não ouvira um "te amo", mas podia sonhar, não?

A pose dominadora de Naruto o assustava um pouco. Mas quantas vezes sonhara em não ser o único a tomar providências para que alcançassem o prazer máximo? Seu corpo formigava de antecipação quando sentiu seu membro ser lentamente sufocado pela prisão claustrofóbica que era o corpo de seu Naruto. _Seu_ Naruto. E parecia que nunca antes tinha sido tão seu.

Naruto se segurava para não gritar de dor. O corpo convulsionava violentamente, os espasmos transpassando-o como adagas. Mas se queria colocar seu plano em prática, precisava de algo de controle sobre si. Respirou fundo, deixando-se descer, engolfado pela sensação apavorante. Sentia que _pertencia_ a ele. Tanto que não mais era de si mesmo. Era horripilante pensar que seu próprio corpo não era seu, que era de outrem. Somente sentira aquilo naquela magnitude uma vez, na primeira de todas.

Com pesar, Naruto não conseguiu afastar os pensamentos que o levaram inevitavelmente à lembrança de sua terrível primeira vez.

_Naruto arregalou os olhos de puro susto. A frase dita por Sasuke ecoou em sua cabeça como um horripilante mantra._

"– _Finalmente chegou a hora de fazê-lo meu."_

_Naruto tremeu involuntariamente, tentando em vão controlar o pânico. Sasuke olhava-o fixamente, lendo suas expressões. Ele fechou os olhos por um longo tempo, acreditando que ao abri-los não veria mais aquela imagem distorcida de seu melhor amigo. Ao olhá-lo novamente, notou que Sasuke não mexera um músculo. Seu rosto podia perfeitamente ter sido entalhado em pedra._

– _Sa-Sasuke? – perguntou ele, inseguro. Era forte e corajoso, mas estava indefeso, e suas forças pareciam ter sido tomadas._

_Sasuke, que antes avaliava o corpo sob o seu, mudou o foco de seus olhos para os de Naruto. Por longos minutos convergiu sua atenção nele, e o Uzumaki permitiu-se se afogar naqueles olhos, buscando uma explicação. Nada encontrou, e fixou seu olhar no teto por alguns segundos._

_Não se decidia entre entrar em pânico, ou tentar escapar para chutar o Uchiha._

– _Você se incomodaria de me soltar? – Naruto perguntou com sarcasmo. Tentava levar a situação na brincadeira e evitar pensar na frase que se repetia irritantemente em sua mente, o que era uma tarefa difícil._

– _Ah, eu me incomodaria sim – o Uchiha respondeu simplesmente. Os pelos da nuca de Naruto se eriçaram quando ele notou o brilho lúgubre no fundo dos olhos negros de Sasuke._

– _Essa brincadeira não tem graça, teme._

– _E quem disse que eu estou brincando? – Sasuke respondeu, e sorriu perversamente._

– _Sasuke..._

_E o moreno o ignorou. Seus olhos se dilataram ao estudarem a presa sob si. Lambeu os lábios com ânsia, como um lobo prestes a devorar lentamente a carne de um delicioso cordeiro indefeso. Naruto sentiu um calafrio quando os olhos de Sasuke cravaram-se nos seus com atração quase gravitacional. Ele sentiu como entrava em um buraco negro, enevoado com distintas emoções conflitantes e, ao mesmo tempo, complementares._

_Sasuke tocou quase com receio o ombro de Naruto, e constatou que a pele era tão suave que praticamente doía. Era real e palpável, e o coração do Uchiha acelerou de 90 a 140 bpm em poucos segundos. Ele se abaixou com cuidado, aproveitando o choque de Naruto, e roçou os lábios na cútis bronzeada. Suspirou extasiado, como um viciado provando sua droga preferida. Naruto arregalou os olhos, e gritou. Sasuke sorriu vagarosamente, acariciou o rosto dele com o dorso da mão._

– _Acalme-se. Tudo acabará bem. – O sorriso de Sasuke tentava ser tranqüilizador, mas tinha algo de lunático e distorcido. Naruto tremeu._

– _Sasuke... O que está acontecendo? – Ele respirou fundo quando perguntou. Tentava controlar o pânico, com algo de dificuldade. Ele não era usualmente tão assustado, mas Sasuke não costumava ser tão... horripilante._

– _Eu já te disse, Naruto-kun. – Novamente a frase repetiu-se na mente dele. Naruto riu nervosamente._

– _Sasuke, essa brincadeira não tem graça. Tudo bem, se você queria me assustar depois do nosso casamento, já conseguiu. Agora me solta._

– _Eu odeio ser repetitivo, mas já te disse que não é brincadeira. E desista, eu não vou te soltar, Naruto._

– _Sasuke, me solte já, ou eu...!_

– _Ou o quê? Vai chorar como uma menininha, e implorar por liberdade? – Sasuke perguntou com malícia. – Cale a boca, Naruto. Eu faço com você o que eu quiser. Agora quem manda sou eu._

– _Você não manda em mim! – Naruto gritou, furioso._

– _Ah, é mesmo? Então você quebra promessas? – Os dois congelaram nos lugares, e Sasuke prosseguiu. – Você jurou que me obedeceria. Mesmo solto, terá de fazer o que eu mandar, a menos que queira tornar-se um mentiroso desprezível. – O Uchiha arrematou com malícia._

– _Só vejo uma pessoa desprezível aqui – respondeu Naruto friamente._

_Ele estreitou os olhos com raiva. Aquilo tinha apunhalado-lhe diretamente no orgulho. Então, sorriu presunçoso._

_Naruto tinha que aprender quem mandava ali._

_Sasuke imprimiu seus lábios rudemente sobre os de Naruto, segurando sua nuca, tentando impedir qualquer escapatória. Moveu os lábios possessivamente sobre os dele, e com a língua tocou nos lábios cerrados do loiro, incitando-o a corresponder. Naruto tinha os olhos fortemente fechados, com expressão de nojo. Sasuke notou, e apertou dolorosamente seu pescoço com a mão livre, fazendo-o arfar sobre os lábios do Uchiha. Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, invadindo-o ferozmente, com fome e ânsia irrefreáveis. Naruto tentava se defender, mas tinha as mãos amarradas e o corpo imobilizado. Retribuiu com a mesma ferocidade, tentando em vão se livrar do agarre asfixiante do Uchiha._

_Quando Sasuke sentiu-se levemente satisfeito, separou-se e deixou que Naruto respirasse agitadamente. Ele próprio ofegava, com o corpo quente e já excitado. Não parava de se impressionar com as reações que Naruto podia tirar dele._

– _Sasuke...? – Naruto o olhou, e percebeu-o de uma nova forma. Aquela parte dele fora notada somente ali, mesmo que sempre existisse nele. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Era como se o visse pela primeira vez._

_E Naruto já sabia o que aconteceria._

_Uma lágrima solitária deslizou por seu rosto, como que silenciosamente lamentando o destino daqueles dois. A excitação de Sasuke transformara-se em angústia ao ver o rosto de Naruto contorcido de dor. Não era físico, mas era algo tão profundo e íntimo que doía mais do que qualquer ferida externa._

– _Por quê? – Naruto sussurrou fracamente, e Sasuke sabia ao que se referia. Calou-se momentaneamente, porque a dor de Naruto era a sua, e sentia-a na voz dele, fazendo-a doer em si mesmo._

_Por um momento, Sasuke hesitou._

– _Porque eu quero. – E aquilo soou mais fútil aos ouvidos de Sasuke do que aos de Naruto. Mas o verdadeiro motivo não seria revelado. Não ali, naquele instante._

_Naruto sentiu o sangue ferver sob a pele._

– _Como é?! Então isso é só mais um dos seus malditos caprichos?! – No momento em que Sasuke fechara a boca, sabia que tinha cometido um erro. Mas não voltaria atrás. – Responde, canalha!_

– _Sim. Por meu capricho, eu te quero._

_As palavras soaram como um tapa na cara. Por um breve instante, enquanto era forçado, Naruto pensou que Sasuke sentia algo a mais por ele. Tolice. Sasuke continuava a ser o mesmo bastardo de sempre, só que milhões de vezes pior._

– _Eu... – Era ridículo. Mesmo que sentisse, fazia diferença? Não havia justificativas para o desejo que brilhava no fundo daqueles olhos negros, nem para as ações tomadas pelo dono deles._

_Sasuke não era uma pessoa de fala, mas de ação. Voltou a tocar a pele sob a sua, atento para a respiração agitada do parceiro. Naruto gritou novamente, definitivamente entrando em pânico._

– _Você acha que alguém vai te ouvir? Pode gritar, Naruto. Somente faz as coisas mais divertidas – ele disse, e sorriu perversamente. Não iria admitir que a dor dele o machucava enormemente. Naruto tremeu involuntariamente. – Eu te assusto?_

– _N-não!_

– _Você não pode mentir para mim. Você está tremendo, Naruto. Seu rosto está contorcido em terror. – Sasuke passou a língua sedutoramente pelo lábio inferior. Tinha que fingir. Se fosse fraco, não conseguiria seu objetivo. – Isso só me excita mais ainda. – Naruto fez uma careta de nojo, e o Uchiha o esbofeteou. – O que está pensando ao fazer esta expressão, hã? Sente nojo de ter um homem sobre você, falando estas coisas? Pois tenho uma novidade,_amigo_: em breve estarei_dentro _de você, e não há nada que possa fazer para impedir. – A expressão caótica de Sasuke o apavorou e enfureceu na mesma proporção._

– _Quem você_pensa _que é?_

– _Curiosamente, seu marido. E como tal, eu tenho alguns direitos... interessantes – ele disse com divertimento._

– _Como estupro? – Naruto rebateu sarcasticamente._

– _Muitos especialistas dizem que não pode haver estupro em uma relação conjugal. É dever de ambas as partes o sexo, por causa do matrimônio, sem escolha. E como não há escolha, não pode haver uma negativa, portanto não há violação._

– _Isso é... absurdo. – Naruto arregalou os olhos, apavorado._

– _Eu sei. Eu não levo isso em consideração, mas quero que você saiba que a lei me ampara e te condena. Dependendo do jurista, ele pode alegar que você nega o sexo por uma questão fútil._

– _Como?_

– _Depois de feito o matrimônio, entende-se que a pessoa não mais dispõe do próprio corpo. – Sasuke afundou o nariz nos cabelos loiros, inspirando o inebriante aroma. Tocou gentilmente com os lábios a região da jugular, e distribuiu alguns pequenos arranhões feitos com os dentes. Saboreava a carne com esmero, como um manjar que deveria ser lentamente apreciado._

– _Ah...! – Naruto gemeu baixo, de surpresa._

– _Você reclama tanto, mas gosta._

– _Não, eu não...!_

_Sasuke pegou sua bandana de Konoha que jazia sobre a mesa de cabeceira, tirou a inscrição metálica e usou o tecido para fazer uma mordaça._

– _Naruto, suas objeções me deixam irritado. Pare de se debater, é inútil. Ninguém virá salvar você, e nem você mesmo pode se salvar._

_Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam daquela mesma maneira doentia de antes ao se afastarem do corpo amarrado para observarem a cena. Ele sentiu o calor invadi-lo, e uma desconfortável fisgada na parte inferior do corpo. Naruto parecia tão real, tão mágico, tão perfeito._

_Tão indefeso._

_A simples idéia o excitava a níveis surpreendentes. Queria estar dentro dele o mais rápido possível, mas iria com calma. Desejava também tê-lo lentamente, fazer com que ele pedisse para continuar. E Sasuke era obstinado o suficiente para fazer aquilo._

_Naruto se mexia furiosamente enquanto Sasuke deitava-se sobre ele, imobilizando-o. O Uchiha acariciava com as mãos os quadris dele, sobre a roupa, e com a boca explorava avidamente a pele do pescoço e dos ombros, deixando marcas. As mãos dirigiram-se para o laço que prendia o kimono, que foi decartado facilmente, para o pavor de Naruto. Sasuke abriu a peça superior da roupa, e tocou gentilmente o abdômen e toda pele exposta. Circundou um mamilo com a língua, até fazê-lo eriçar, e arrancou um gemido de Naruto, abafado pela mordaça. Com dor Naruto olhou para o lado e notou que era o antigo hataiate de Sasuke, que ele tinha guardado até sua volta. Ainda tinha o risco que dividia o símbolo da aldeia da Folha em dois._

_Sasuke baixou a mordaça para o pescoço, e invadiu a boca dele com a língua antes que pudesse protestar. Naruto "correspondia" furiosamente, tentando se livrar daquela nojenta boca sobre a sua. As mãos do Uchiha apertavam a carne bronzeada com fome de mais, entravam no hakama e acariciavam as coxas, tocavam com a ponta dos dedos o membro, apertavam os glúteos macios. Sasuke gemeu na boca de Naruto, abriu-lhe as pernas e encaixou seus ventres. O loiro pôde notar o quão excitado estava, e tremeu, sentindo o calor arrepiá-lo inteiro._

_Avidamente o Uchiha mordia a pele ao alcance de seus dentes, mordiscava-a e sugava. Uma das mãos explorava o dorso e às vezes esfregava o mamilo; a outra estava sobre o hakama, friccionando sobre a área íntima do loiro, subindo a excitação._

– _Eu não quero ser tocado por você, Sasuke! – Naruto ofegou quando Sasuke o massageou mais forte sobre a roupa._

– _Mas eu_estou_tocando você – ele respondeu, rindo malicioso. A mão que explorava seu tórax subiu para o pescoço, apertando-o levemente. – Lembre-se de sua promessa, Naruto. – Sasuke dizia enquanto beijava suas maças do rosto, coradas e aquecidas pela vergonha e pela excitação indesejada. – Corresponda. – Sasuke novamente o beijou._

_Naruto tinha duas opções: a primeira era corresponder o beijo, não arranjar problemas, e manter sua promessa; a segunda era morder-lhe o mais forte que pudesse em vingança, piorar sua situação e quebrar sua promessa. Embora a segunda fosse certamente tentadora, ele optou pela primeira. Não que tivesse medo do que lhe aconteceria; não, ele preferia morrer a se subjugar. Mas ele tinha prometido que faria_tudo_o que Sasuke quisesse, sem objeções. Ele preferia se subjugar a quebrar uma promessa._

_Quando a língua do Uchiha encontrou a de Naruto, ele, obediente, correspondeu o beijo. Imaginava que, quem sabe, estivesse beijando alguma menina, como Sakura. Gentilmente acariciava a boca alheia, e sentia que Sasuke se excitava cada vez mais com a cooperação. Separou-se quando não conseguia mais respirar. Sasuke, também agitado, sorriu e beijou sua pálpebra esquerda, que estava fechada._

– _Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim. Se você se comportar, pode desfrutar tanto quanto eu. – Naruto fez uma expressão de nojo, e Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Vou te soltar. – Naruto sorriu. – Mas se tentar fazer uma gracinha, eu te mato e depois vou pelo pescoço dos seus amiguinhos. – O sorriso dele se desmanchou. Quero que tire o kimono para mim. Eu gosto dele, não quero rasgá-lo. Afinal, temos que guardar para nossos filhos como lembrança – Sasuke comentou, e Naruto não entendeu o fim. – Lembre-se da promessa._

_Sasuke pegou a chave das algemas, que estava sob a cama, e abriu-as. Naruto se sentou calmamente, não fazendo movimentos bruscos. Não se importava com a própria vida no momento, mas sabia que se Sasuke ameaçava alguma coisa, cumpriria. Não iria arriscar a vida de seus amigos por motivos próprios. Confiava no potencial deles, mas Sasuke era um ex-criminoso e não teria escrúpulos de usar jutsus proibidos, além de ser forte para matar alguns de seus amigos antes de ser pego. O loiro não se arriscaria._

– _Sasuke..._

– _Tire._

_Naruto fechou os olhos, levantou-se na cama, e despiu-se do kimono. Ouviu um silvo gutural, como o de um lobo, vindo do peito de Sasuke._

– _Sasuke... – Daquela vez, a voz era suplicante._

– _Venha._

_Ainda de olhos fechados, ele caminhou no escuro. Sentiu a mão de Sasuke fechar-se em sua perna direita, e flexionou os joelhos vagarosamente. Qualquer ato brusco poderia custar sua vida e a de seus amigos. O Uchiha segurou-o pela cintura, e sentou-o em seu colo._

– _Sasuke... – A voz de Naruto era embargada pelo choro que desejava fluir. O maior delicadamente beijou sua pálpebra, sugando a água salada que se acumulara nos cílios. Com a mesma sutileza, ergueu a mão e acariciou a bochecha afogueada._

– _Abra os olhos._

_Naruto os abriu, e o viu._

_Com uma intensidade maior do que nunca, sentiu-se sugado por aqueles dois buracos negros. E viu dentro deles, no mais recôndito lugar, um sentimento tão avassalador que teve que fechar os olhos para não perder-se. E no meio de tão louca agonia, não sentira que seu "amigo" movimentava-se sutilmente sob ele. Podia sentir claramente o pênis rijo sob as roupas, roçando com suas coxas, dilatando e contraindo em êxtase. Sasuke, alheio ao mundo, com o rosto perdido entre os cabelos loiros, gemia languidamente, sentindo o mundo lentamente dissolver. O pavor tomou conta de Naruto._

– _Sasuke...! – Era a única coisa que ele conseguia pronunciar. Parecia que havia algo naquele nome que poderia resgatar o antigo Sasuke, aquele que era apenas seu amigo, e não seu algoz._

– _Deite-se novamente, Naruto – Sasuke pronunciou em seu ouvido, o que fez um arrepio recorrer toda a coluna de Naruto, e irradiar por seus poros. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito._

_Naruto, necessariamente obediente, deitou-se na mesma posição de antes. Sasuke pegou as algemas e o trancafiou mais uma vez, sem resistência. O rosto de Naruto estava contorcido em uma expressão de dor, mas Sasuke a ignorou._

– _Por quê? – ele sussurrou novamente, desta vez sem resposta._

_As mãos de Sasuke dirigiram-se para a abertura do hakama. Naruto finalmente entrou em pânico._

– _Naruto...! – O loiro usou as pernas livres para chutar o Uchiha. Tinha percebido o que ocorreria, só que daquela ótica era muitas vezes mais horripilante._

– _Não se aproxime de mim! – vociferou ele com raiva. Sentou-se rapidamente, enquanto Sasuke se afastava. Fechou as pernas com força, em um claro aviso, e arreganhou os dentes como uma raposa prestes a atacar. Sasuke, primeiramente assustado, piscou, e então... riu._

_Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto via o Uchiha rir alto._

– _Ah, você só pode estar brincando...!_

– _O que é, palhaço?!_

– _Você não reagiu quando eu te soltei, e agora que está preso novamente tem essa reação...! Só porque eu ia tirar o hakama, francamente... – Sasuke ainda tinha um sorriso fraco de divertimento, mas tranquilizara-se._

– _É que... eu... eu..._

– _Você é tão divertido, Naruto. – Sasuke sorriu, e engatinhou para perto do loiro. Segurou com a mão o tornozelo da perna que o chutaria no rosto, e aproveitou para puxá-lo para baixo de si. Segurou a panturrilha, e abriu as pernas forçosamente. Moldou-se ao corpo do loiro, procurando fazer com que todos os músculos se juntassem perfeitamente. – Mas eu não estou para brincadeira agora,_querido_._

_Naruto tremeu ante o sorriso sádico do Uchiha._

_O loiro sentiu como uma das mãos abria espaço entre os corpos e desatava o hakama. Com certo espaço, ela entrou no boxer e massageou levemente o membro do loiro. Ele arregalou os olhos e gemeu forte, com Sasuke assistindo-o. Ele separou-se do loiro, e escorregou a peça de roupa pelas pernas lisas. Tirou as sandálias brancas que ele usava, e se desfez das suas próprias, que eram negras. Sasuke supirou, as pupilas dilatadas tentando memorizar cada parte da pele em sua mente. A suavidade, o sabor, o cheiro... Ele sentiu seu pênis se contrair ante a imagem. Sacudiu a cabeça, e tirou o próprio laço e o kimono, depois o hakama. Naruto engoliu em seco, descuidadamente observando o que Sasuke escondia sob as roupas. Não era um corpo trabalhado, mas podia se ver os músculos suaves, embora fortes, sob a pele cremosa. Era tão magro quanto o próprio Naruto, com a pele de alabastro ressaltando o cabelo negro com feixes azuis. Chegou finalmente ao rosto, e aos olhos, que estavam divertidos._

– _Anh... – Naruto corou furiosamente, e desviou o olhar._

– _Gosta do que vê? – Sasuke riu baixinho. – Esse será o nosso segredo._

– _Eu... não...! – Naruto não admitiria, mas sentiu certa inveja do corpo de Sasuke. Não era atração. Mesmo que não quisesse, tinha que reconhecer que o corpo dele era bonito. Talvez fosse o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida. Mas, ainda assim, Naruto preferia a mulher mais feia do mundo a Sasuke._

– _Não precisa se explicar. – Sasuke sorriu jocoso. – Vamos continuar?_

_Sasuke delizou as mãos dos tornozelos de Naruto para os joelhos, abrindo-os bruscamente. Ele segurou o elástico do boxer, e puxou para baixo. Naruto, apavorado, começou a se mexer, mas Sasuke já havia começado e conseguiu retirar a peça íntima com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele se afastou, saindo da área de alcance das pernas furiosas de Naruto. Quando esse se cansou, Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior e observou com calma sua presa. Ficou de pé sobre o chão e tirou a última peça de roupa. Naruto empalideceu._

_Novamente engatinhando para cima do loiro, Sasuke não encontrou resistência, porque Naruto simplesmente entrou em estado de choque. Quando imprimiu com ânsias seus lábios sobre os dele, Naruto tentou objetar, mas arfou quando teve seu membro tocado. Sasuke o masturbava lentamente, com carícias lânguidas pelas zonas que considerava erógenas, principalmente os mamilos e o pescoço. Desceu lentamente, explorando e recorrendo novamente os lugares de antes no tórax, e desceu para o abdômen, a língua penetrando o umbigo, o que deu idéias obscenas para Naruto. Sasuke abriu mais as pernas do loiro, e apertou com a mão direita a carne das coxas macias, com a língua provando o sabor, mordendo quando não conseguia se parar. Com a mão livre masturbava a si próprio lentamente, provocando-se, atiçando-se. A ponta da língua acariciou gentilmente a glande, e a mão segurou a base. Naruto gemeu alto, e daria todo seu chakra para ter as mãos livres e poder tampar a boca._

_Com entusiasmo, Sasuke colocou a boca ao redor da glande, sugando levemente. Com a mão fazia um ritmo de ida e vinda, excitando mais o loiro. Acelerava o ritmo, sugando mais forte, o que fazia Naruto gemer mais alto e se contorcer, pedindo para que parasse. Sasuke usou a mão esquerda para continuar masturbando o loiro, e colocou três dedos na boca, ao que Naruto ronronou frustrado pela pausa._

_O moreno contornou com a gema do dedo o esfíncter de Naruto, que deu um pulo de susto._

– _O que está fazendo, seu retardado?!_

– _Preparando você para o seguinte._

– Não vai_haver seguinte._

– _Não é você que dita as regras._

_Naruto calou-se para não dizer besteira. Respirou fundo; não queria arriscar seus amigos. Além do mais, não acreditava que Sasuke iria tão longe. Somente se divertia com seu corpo – e isso, de algum modo estranho, machucava enormemente Naruto –, não faria algo tão íntimo como sexo, não é?_

_Sasuke massageava a entrada com os dedos, sem penetrá-la. Continuou a mordiscar e sugar a cabeça do pênis do loiro, e aumentou o ritmo rapidamente. Podia sentir o pré-gozo salgado em sua língua, e o membro se contrair em sua boca. Naruto se contorcia e gemia descontrolado. Arregalou os olhos, e o mundo bloqueou-se de sua mente por alguns instantes tão efêmeros, e ao mesmo tempo tão infinitos. Sasuke engoliu o líquido, e lambeu os últimos vestígios._

_Quando voltou à realidade, Sasuke estava sobre ele, com as mãos separando os joelhos, colocando-se entre as pernas, com o membro próximo à entrada do loiro._

– _Sa..._

– _Você está fazendo uma expressão tão obscena... – Sasuke analisou o rosto corado, os olhos semicerrados, o corpo suado. – Você é lindo, Naruto. – Aquilo foi o mais próximo que Sasuke conseguiu chegar de uma declaração. – Não reaja. Fique quieto, eu faço tudo. Serei gentil, prometo. – Sasuke beijou sua têmpora com um carinho que Naruto não percebeu._

_Gentilmente cobriu o corpo de Naruto com o seu, as peles se juntando e as curvas se encaixando. Forçou os glúteos a se abrirem, e com uma mão posicionou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada do loiro. Naruto tremeu e fechou os olhos._

_E nada aconteceu._

_Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava na mesma posição, mas que suas mãos estavam novamente soltas._

– _Sasuke... – Naruto sorriu com esperança, mas a expressão de Sasuke era dura._

– _Não se engane. Não estou te dando alternativa. Apenas segure-se em mim._

_Naruto obedeceu. Como um mantra, em sua cabeça soava a ameaça que Sasuke fizera a seus entes, e sua promessa tola de total submissão às vontades de seu amigo caprichoso._

– _Anh... – Naruto expirou com força, de olhos fechados._

– _Naruto, abra os olhos. – O loiro obedeceu, sem entender. – Quero ver sua expressão e seus olhos enquanto te possuo – ele esclareceu, e Naruto corou._

_Sasuke envolveu o corpo trêmulo do menor, que correspondeu o abraço. Olhos nos olhos, os dois mergulharam um no outro, enquanto Sasuke lentamente possuía pela primeira vez o corpo de seu amado._

_Naruto sentia como se estivesse no inferno. Seu interior ardia com violência, o corpo convulsionava tentando expulsar o intruso, e ele estava praticamente cego pelas lágrimas de dor. Mesmo assim, não desviou nem um segundo os olhos dos de Sasuke, não pelas ordens, mas porque sentia que se tinha de ser daquele jeito, a única coisa que queria ver eram os olhos negros de seu melhor amigo._

_Sasuke, por outro lado, tinha ido ao paraíso. Aquilo que sentia era tudo o que queria na vida. O corpo de Naruto o abrigava e aconchegava em um calor sufocante e embriagador. Por alguns instantes, podia sentir seu amor protegido e seguro, até correspondido. Os braços de Naruto ao seu redor aumentavam a impressão, e os olhos celestes nos seus faziam com que ele praticamente dissolvesse de prazer. Quando esteve totalmente dentro, sugou gentilmente as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu amado, e acariciou os quadris do loiro. Seu coração batia descompassado, exultante... feliz. Uma lágrima de felicidade deslizou pelo rosto alvo e caiu na bochecha do loiro._

_O moreno inclinou-se para baixo e beijou o loiro com ânsia, paixão, amor, todos os sentimentos misturados. Naruto o correspondeu suavemente, abrigando-o e acariciando sua nuca quando aprofundava o ato. Sasuke começava as investidas lentamente, enquanto ambos gemiam na boca um do outro._

_Naruto sentia dor. Mas, mesmo assim, algo a impedia de tomar conta. Toda vez que Naruto olhava nos olhos de Sasuke, lembrava de seu amigo de doze anos, do garoto frio e reservado que lhe protegera, fora seu companheiro, amigo... Olhar naqueles poços negros fazia com que Naruto se sentisse seguro. Porque ele tinha a impressão de que estava de novo com Sasuke. Aquele Sasuke de tantos anos atrás, que parecia ter se perdido no tempo. Aquilo fazia-o suportar a dor._

– _Sasuke! – O loiro gritou quando Sasuke o girou de costas para ele, ambos deitados de lado no colchão. As investidas eram menos profundas, mas Sasuke podia masturbar o loiro enquanto o penetrava._

_Naruto agarrou o lençol como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sasuke arremetia febrilmente contra ele, nublando-lhe a vista, fazendo-o arquejar por ar. A dor continuava a existir, mas o loiro sentia o prazer inesperado e proibido o invadir subitamente. Gemia, mesmo que não quisesse, sentia-se derreter nos braços do inimigo. No meio das rápidas e profundas investidas, Naruto cogitou uma idéia: ele era homossexual?_

_Percebeu que estava com as pernas abertas, fazendo sexo com um homem, e chocando-se contra ele para aumentar a profundidade das estocadas._

_Repentinamente, Naruto sentiu nojo de si mesmo._

_A aversão ao que fazia era tanta que sentiu ânsia de vômito. Fechou os olhos, chorando silenciosamente, e pediu que acabasse rápido. Sasuke não tinha essa intenção._

_Ele levantou o loiro da cama e escorou suas costas na parede. Naruto chorava alto, desistindo do orgulho, enquanto Sasuke arremetia furiosamente contra ele. O prazer o embriagara de uma maneira que não podia mais perceber o que fazia. Não mais via que Naruto deixara de sentir prazer, e que o atrito o machucava por dentro. Tudo o que queria era estar daquele jeito para sempre, perto de seu Naruto, correspondido. Mas não percebia que seus sentimentos só eram correspondidos em suas ilusões mentais._

_O moreno o jogou na cama, de costas para ele, com as mãos sustentando-o. Penetrou-o novamente, com violência, e estimulou-o com força. Naruto tremia, perto do segundo orgasmo. Seu corpo correspondia aos toques ásperos e descuidados do Uchiha com prazer e dor. O atrito em sua entrada a desgarrava lentamente, fazendo o sangue fluir dela e descer pelas coxas, proporcionando uma lubrificação. O cheiro de ferro inundava o ar, aliado ao de sexo. Naruto fechou os olhos, e pediu a qualquer ser transcendente que existisse para ter pena de sua pobre alma._

_Sasuke saiu bruscamente dele, e o virou de barriga para cima. Com uma mão colocou três dedos na entrada do loiro, fazendo-os entrar e sair freneticamente. Com a outra masturbava o loiro com a mesma velocidade das investidas, e com a boca sugava os testículos inchados. Não demorou muito para que Naruto chegasse ao clímax novamente. O Uchiha sentou-se na cama, e sentou Naruto em seu colo, de costas para ele. Segurou-o pela parte interna das coxas, e começou a investi-lo novamente. Naruto arfou, excitando-se. Por coincidência – ou talvez não – havia um espelho na parede, que os refletia._

– _Ah, Naruto, você devia se ver. No começo negando, pedindo que eu parasse, e agora desse jeito. – Naruto se viu no espelho, e arregalou os olhos. Continuava a gemer, lutando para manter os olhos abertos, enquanto via sua situação deplorável. Seus olhos coçaram, com vontade de despejarem mais lágrimas. Mas o loiro as controlou, e fechou os olhos fortemente._

_Sasuke virou seu queixo para trás, e o beijou rudemente. Naruto viu pelo canto dos olhos o reflexo no espelho. O moreno segurou sua cintura e o puxou para baixo, fazendo com que seu membro entrasse quase completamente. Naruto gritou, e perdeu a consciência. O moreno, irritado, o deitou de barriga para cima. Respirou fundo, e o observou. Exatamente como ele queria que fosse. Seu Naruto, submisso, correspondendo seus atos de amor._

_Quando Naruto acordou, Sasuke arremetia delicadamente contra ele._

– _Ahn...? – Aquele inferno ainda não tinha acabado?_

_Naruto podia sentir sua entrada arder como nunca. O atrito esfolara a parte de dentro, que derramava sangue. Pelo menos o sangue mantinha certa lubrificação, que diminuía a dor. Sasuke parecia não sentir nada, muito pelo contrário, só sentia prazer._

– _Você acordou, amor – ele disse com amabilidade, começando a arremeter mais forte._

_Sasuke beijava o pescoço de Naruto com cuidado, ouvindo-o gritar de dor. Sua mente interpretava que ele estava respondendo bem, e ele aumentava mais o ritmo._

– _Por... favor... não...! Pára... – Naruto implorava para que acabasse logo._

_O Uchiha beijou a testa do menor, investindo fortemente. Segurou seus quadris com força, entrando em um ritmo frenético, e masturbando o loiro com a mão livre. Naruto choramingou, sentindo-se novamente empurrado para o orgasmo, e arranhou as costas de Sasuke, tentando suportar a dor. Era horrível._

_Pela primeira vez na vida, Naruto desejava morrer._

_O ar enchia-se do aroma de suor e sexo, e Sasuke usava suas últimas forças para chegar o mais fundo possível. Sentia que estava próximo ao fim, e apertava com mais força o pênis do loiro para que ele lhe acompanhasse. A entrada de Naruto o apertava violentamente, e o membro contraía em sua mão. Sasuke abriu os olhos, e observou o rosto contraído de seu amado. Sorriu. Estava... feliz._

– _Eu te amo, Naruto – sussurrou, e o loiro não ouviu._

_Com uma última investida, sem fechar os olhos, ainda vendo o rosto de seu anjo, Sasuke tentava memorizar cada detalhe. Acertou a próstata na última arremetida, o que fez Naruto chegar ao clímax, e levar Sasuke consigo._

_Sasuke desabou sobre Naruto, que sentia o líquido quente do orgasmo dele dentro de si. Aquilo queimava suas feridas, e misturava-se ao sangue morno. Naruto gritou em desespero._

_A morte parecia benévola comparada àquilo._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos ao notar o que tinha acontecido._

_Ele tinha_transado _com seu melhor amigo. Tinha participado, não só pela promessa, mas fizera coisas que nem fora mandado fazer. Sentira prazer. Teve_três_orgasmos. Gemeu para seu algoz. Pediu por mais várias vezes. Entregara-se a um_homem_._

_O que tinha feito?_

_Sentiu nojo de si mesmo._

_Ele tentou afastar de si o corpo sonolento de Sasuke, que não fazia questão nenhuma de sair de dentro de si. Sasuke o abraçou com força, e aninhou-se em seu peito. Naruto fechou os olhos, e deixou-se levar pelo pranto que o acometeu, perguntando-se como tudo tinha acabado daquele jeito._

A dor psicológica que o acometeu violentamente pelas lembranças apenas o fez aumentar o ritmo a um frenético. Era a primeira vez que fazia algo sem que Sasuke expressamente o mandasse fazer. Via-o contorcer-se, de olhos fechados, sob si. As únicas coisas que Sasuke arrancava de si eram rancor e nojo. Ele fingia gemer, porque notava que aquilo excitava o Uchiha.

– Você gosta, Sasuke? – ele perguntou em um sussurro. Sasuke assentiu, e o loiro sorriu maliciosamente. Podia apostar que ele não ouvira. – Eu posso fazer melhor, sabia? – Aumentou o ritmo a um estado mais rápido, profundo e forte, e Sasuke ronronou, estremecendo, perto do orgasmo. – Você só tem que fazer uma coisa... – Ele diminuiu, fazendo Sasuke soltar um alto lamento.

– Na-naruto... – ele sussurrou, sem forças.

– Você quer que eu continue? – Sasuke assentiu. – Sob uma condição. – O moreno, que estava totalmente embriagado pelo prazer, assentira ferozmente. Naruto riu alto, a expressão vulpina alargando-se, arreganhando os dentes em um sorriso sinistro. Ficara tempo demais perto de Sasuke.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na cintura estreita, e ajudou Naruto a se mover cada vez mais rápido. O loiro, longe de sentir prazer carnal, ria deliciado pelo sádico prazer psicológico que saboreava. Quando teve certeza de que Sasuke estava praticamente inconsciente de prazer, voltou a olhá-lo.

– Na-naruto...! – Sasuke murmurou seu nome em um gemido baixo e sôfrego. Estava perto do clímax.

– O preço é que você me libertará de minha promessa quando acabarmos com isso – ele murmurou com voz tétrica quando Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo, derramando-se dentro dele. Como esperado, ele não ouvira.

Com uma frieza adquirida com o tempo, Naruto se levantara, deixando o corpo agitado do marido deitado na cama. O sêmen cálido escorregava por suas pernas, exatamente como na primeira vez que fizera sexo com ele. _Sexo_, porque ele recusava a chamar de _fazer amor_. Ele abriu o armário com indiferença, e pegou uma toalha. Tomaria um banho para diminuir aquela sensação de_sujeira_ que sempre o acompanhava, e depois sentaria na varanda para respirar um pouco de ar puro e tentar esquecer o cheiro de sexo que parecia gravado em suas narinas.

Sasuke tentou falar algo para impedi-lo, mas estava tão exausto que não movia nenhum músculo. E mesmo que movesse e falasse para o loiro para se deitar com ele e dormir a seu lado, como sempre, ele não tinha a obrigação de obedecer. Sasuke jogara sujo para lhe fazer prometer, ele devolvera na mesma moeda para se livrar do acordo. Nada mais justo.

Naruto sentara-se na varanda após o banho, a suave brisa mexendo seus cabelos, e o roupão levemente apertado na região da proeminente barriga. Tentava consultar com as estrelas, suas confidentes e guias, o que aconteceria no futuro. Fechou os olhos pela incerteza, tanto para si quanto para Sasuke e seu bebê. Ah, se tudo fosse apenas como antes...

Mas as coisas iam mudar.

–

**Continua**

–

* * *

**Comentários**

* * *

**xXIara-chanXx**

Haha, ficou até melhor do que _eu_ imaginava. Sério, até eu gostei.

Mas vindo da rainha dos Lemons, isso é um enorme elogio!

Todos sentimos pena dele, você não está sozinha. Ah, eu vivo para fazer essa angústia no peito de vocês leitores. Até quando eu mesma estou escrevendo, acabo sentindo isso. Principalmente pelo futuro do Sasuke. Coitado...

Criatividade nada, enrolação mesmo! Ahá, achei que esse título era seu!

Eu também penso assim. Melhor demorar em vez de postar lixo. E eu sei que se escrevesse partes em casas de amigos, ia acabar perdendo o fio da meada, esquecendo de algo, e fazendo ficar um lixo.

Você vai ter que ler para descobrir, hehe. Sim, Sasuke não sabe o que causou, mas as coisas só tendem a piorar.

Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

Sim, Mary ressuscita dos mortos!

Ah, não vai amolecer? – Mary faz cada de cão na chuva.

Sério?

Bom, eu milagrosamente gostei também.

Ah, eu que agradeço pelo comentário depois de não postar nada por tanto tempo.

Kissus!

* * *

**minimini-san**

Aha, quando você não faz nada por um tempo, acaba imaginando besteira!

Não exagere, existem muitos Lemons perdidos por aí que são melhores que os meus.

Eu não sei, você tem que ler. Sobre o futuro, somente Deus dirá. Eu posso sempre mudar de idéia XD

Não passei nove meses, somente um pouco mais de um mês. Nem passou dos três meses!

Não te darei um filho, colega. Pode sossegar. E se tiver um, mande uma foto ;D

Kissus!

* * *

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan)**

Eu sei disso, eu sou da pior estirpe mesmo. Haha, eu demoro tanto que parece que é mentira mesmo, mas eu não faço pegadinha do Malandro XD

Não sei o que vai acontecer, acompanhe e veja ;D

Mas do jeito que o Sasuke é trouxa, é bem possível que deixe o Naruto escapar.

A Ayame é forte, vai sobreviver. E quando ao Jiraya, ele é um ermitão filósofo!

Agridoce é Mara, eu sei. Não, demorou um pouco mais de um mês. Nem deu tempo para sentir saudades.

Kissus!

* * *

**hanajima oi . com . br**

Sim, minha vida é uma locomotiva sem direção.

Que bom que gosta de como as coisas estão se desenrolando. Agora as coisas vão mudar. Sim, Sasuke vai levar em um lugar onde o sol não bate, pode deixar comigo. Mas o Sasuke não é idiota a esse ponto. Qualquer coisa que ele fizer de errado mata o Naruto.

Mas eu gostei do diálogo, se eu colocar, coloco seus direitos autorais!

Continue criando, adoro isso!

Oh, isso seria interessante...

Acalme-se, muita água ainda vai correr por baixo dessa ponte. Tem fato que ainda nem apareceu.

Pode exigir, sou uma com complexo de Shikamaru; se não exigir, eu não sigo em frente.

Sim, minha intenção era de que fosse cruel. Do contrário, não teria conseguido o clima que queria. Que bom que você gosta tanto da minha Fanfic, estou honrada.

Desejo em triplo o mesmo para você e seus queridos.

Kissus!

* * *

**vrriacho**

Ah, que gentileza sua.

Muito obrigada, e eu amei os comentário que recebi.

Não tenhas pena, Sasuke não a merece. Todas querem matá-lo, e eu me certificarei de que sofra.

Sim, Sasuke é malévolo, ele merece uma lição.

Kissus!

* * *

**n****annao tarsy . johns hotmail . com**

Sim, minha Fanfic é tão inesperada que causa esta reação nas pessoas...

Que bom, e meu presente de ano novo foi ver estes comentários!

Sasuke irá sofrer pelas coisas que faz, você pode acreditar. Mas não sei se ele aprenderá com os erros. Somente o tempo dirá.

Kissus!

* * *

**Ninha uchiha**

Ah, eu amo surpreender as pessoas. Quanto mais confusa você ficar, mais satisfeita eu estarei.

Não é você que fica burra, mas eu que fico cada vez mais maluca/criativa.

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, depende muito da minha mente inconstante.

Que bom que gosta!

Não sei do futuro, mas a minha intenção é um final feliz depois de muitas trevas.

Que bom, espero que continue lendo!

Feliz ano novo também, querida, e que você continue acompanhando as histórias que escrevo, e que continue me mandando seus comentários maravilhosos.

Kissus!

* * *

**lah-cha**

Sim, a grande maioria o odeia, não se sinta mal por isso. Mas você terá pena dele em um futuro não tão distante.

Ok, pode deixar comigo a parte da tortura mental. Farei um bom trabalho.

Dependendo de mim, a Fanfic fica perfeita.

Kissus!

* * *

**Ang3ty x3**

Demorei porque meu computador queimou, mas agora estou usando o do meu irmão ^^

Não se desespere, eu não vou demorar mais tanto tempo assim.

Já postarei, e três capítulos quentinhos!

Isso de esquecer acontece até comigo. Para escrever o nono capítulo, tive que ler o sexto, o sétimo e o oitavo novamente, só para pegar o drama.

Hehe, e é mal ficar perversa?

Não precisará esperar muito.

Kissus!

* * *

**laisdepaula**

Querida, você é uma pessoa isolada. Todos aqui simplesmente querem que o Sasuke se jogue da ponte. Então não ligue para isso, porque eu também tenho antipatia com ele. Mas já aviso, Sasuke vai sofrer como o cão. O Naruto é quem eu não consigo ter raiva, e só ele.

É essa a parte que eu não sei o porque dos odiadores do Sasuke não verem, porque eu vejo. O Sasuke pode ser um cachorro com o Naruto, mas o Naruto não é um anjo, e as coisas vão piorar.

Acho que, por você, o Naruto morre nessa Fanfic.

O Naruto, como todo homem heterossexual, é machista e anti-gay. Normal, ele se acha melhor do que os que são diferentes. E sim, por ser hétero, ele tem nojo de ser tocado por outro homem. Se você for hétero, acharia delicioso ser encoxada/tocada intimamente/estuprada por uma mulher?

Haha, eu cheguei em um ponto da história em que não dá para dar marcha ré. E você vai querer matar o Naruto a cada capítulo que eu escrever, até o desenlace, e talvez até mesmo depois dele. O Naruto sofreu no começo, agora é a hora do Sasuke comer do pão que o diabo amassou. Simplesmente justiça. Não posso acabar somente com um personagem.

Concordo com o do Itachi ser lindo também! E absolutamente amo ItaNaru. Não esqueci, tanto que fiz dois capítulos quentinhos ^^

Haha, Sakura está santa nesta Fanfic. Resolvi deixá-la meio que de lado. Não tenho mais tanta raiva dela como tinha antes.

Ah, não se preocupe com a ripagem. Mas só pra avisar, eu ainda não li. Quando der tempo, passo para dar uma olhada. E eu tenho um pedido para te fazer depois.

Kissus!

* * *

**J.M Oliver**

Ah, mas eu sempre faço isso, tranqüilo ;D

É muita Fanfic pra ler, e o pessoal parece que me tira pra indicar Fanfic.

Naruto vai mostrar para o Sasuke que a vingança dele era brincadeira de criança, isso sim! Oh, e quem disse que ele não vai?

Não demorei tanto, viu?

Kissus!

* * *

**Aniagreen**

Muito obrigada, querida. Não sabe como me alivia que tenha gostado.

Oh, sinta-se acompanhada, 99% dos que lêem minha fic querem matar o Sasuke. Menos a laisdepaula, que quer matar o Naruto ^^

Não se preocupe, as coisas vão esquentar de agora em diante.

Bom, para saber, vai ter que conferir ;D

Kissus!

* * *

**I'м. ̽ Λмα'αн**

Ok, eu vou continuar, não se preocupe. Nem vou demorar tanto quanto de costume.

Demorei só um pouco mais de um mês, viu? E ainda nem era minha intenção demorar tanto.

Nossa, tu devorasses a minha Fanfic! Que bom que gostou tanto para ler com tanta voracidade.

E eu te dou mais!

Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Bom, como devem ter percebido, nove meses sem atualizações.

Dava para eu ter ficado grávida e ganhado o bebê...

Bom, agora tenho um capítulo quentíssimo para mostrar como pagamento pela espera de vocês, e espero ser alvo de sua misericórdia, e não raiva. Por favor me digam, gostaram do Lemon? Desesseis páginas de puro Lemon fritaram a minha cabeça em poucos tempo. Demorei umas sete horas para escrever este capítulo. Foi extremamente trabalhoso, mas queria dar um presente de ano novo.

Pense pelo lado de que o enredo não tem culpa de ter saído da cabeça de uma autora que tem surtos criativos efêmeros e pouquíssimo tempo para escrever, junto a uma sorte que, se engarrafada, seria uma arma de destruição em massa.

Mesmo assim, aí está. E deu trabalho. Pode parecer presunção, mas eu quero comentários, viu! E muitos, se possível. Eu só consegui escrever porque li alguns dos últimos que ainda não respondi. Me deram a inspiração e a vontade necessária. Para ter idéia, dormi duas horas noite passada, e vou ficar acordada até meia noite.

Ou seja; estou ferrada.

Espero que quando voltar, encontre minha caixa de entrada cheia de avisos!

Beijos, até a próxima – que desejo que seja próxima mesmo!


	10. Memória Dez: Menina dos olhos

**Direitos Autorais:**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:**Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Comparado com a outra vez, este tempo de espera não foi quase nada. Mesmo assim, se não tivesse tantos contratempos, eu teria postado mais cedo. Então, perdão pela demora. Agora, acompanhando o capítulo que todos esperavam!

**-**

**Menina dos olhos**

**-**

As constelações o acolhiam quando nada mais o fazia.

Sasuke sentara-se na varanda, como nos últimos meses, e observava os pequenos pontos de luz no céu negro. Não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo se parecia muito a ele próprio.

Sua vida nada mais era do que o céu noturno. Às vezes, acendiam-se e se apagavam estrelas. Apenas uma permanecia: Naruto. E era uma maldita estrela rebelde que teimava em sair de seu céu.

Não fazia tanto tempo assim que Naruto lhe dera o ultimato. Não mais o obedeceria, porque o próprio Sasuke havia lhe libertado, sem realmente pretender, da promessa que os unia. Daquele momento em diante, não houveram encontros sexuais, os dois dormiam em quartos separados, e eram casados somente no papel e no fingimento.

Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela alva bochecha.

– SASUKE!

O moreno limpou rapidamente a prova de sua fraqueza, e correu para dentro da casa. O que encontrou o deixou apavorado.

A bolsa tinha estourado. Naruto daria a luz.

Inconscientemente Sasuke correu para o quarto e pegou a bolsa já previamente preparada, com as coisas do bebê. Correu para o loiro que se contorcia no chão, e o pegou suavemente no colo. Enquanto corria para o hospital como o ninja que era, com seu marido nos braços, reminiscências o atacaram, de um longo tempo atrás.

_O sol incidia fortemente sobre as pálpebras de um moreno adormecido. Ele franziu o cenho, tentando lutar contra o sono, mas acabou por acordar, irritado. Não gostava de ser acordado com a luz batendo no rosto._

_ Somente quando tentou se sentar que notou que era difícil a mobilidade. Parecia que umas pernas o prendiam. Sobressaltado, abriu os olhos, e percebeu que era seu Naruto, adormecido. Ele estava sobre seu amado, e ainda permanecia dentro dele._

_ Sorriu levemente. Estava... completo. Sentia seu amor assegurado._

_ Com todo o cuidado que tinha, saiu do loiro, deu-lhe um beijo em cada pálpebra, um roce nos lábios, e caminhou até a cozinha. Prepararia o café-da-manhã, mesmo que fosse aquele odioso ramen. Queria agradá-lo e mimá-lo um pouco. Sim, somente em pensar a si mesmo mimando alguém, parecia algo bizarro. Mas era real. Naruto conseguia amolecer os mais duros corações._

_ Com total paciência Sasuke assistiu como Naruto dormia, até o momento que ele começou a acordar. Tomava cada detalhe em nota, como se fosse uma jóia preciosa. O jeito como os olhos se moviam sob as pálpebras fechadas, a linha fina que se tornava sua boca ao apertar os lábios, os bocejos, os movimentos de preguiça... Era tudo ao mesmo tempo engraçado, e adorável. Sasuke estava se tornando um idiota, e sabia disso. Mas não faria nada para remediar. É, pessoas felizes são estúpidas._

_ Quando Naruto finalmente abriu os olhos, Sasuke sorriu levemente. Ele aproximou-se, e beijou a bochecha do loiro. Naruto franziu o cenho, enquanto se incorporava na cama._

_ – Bom dia. Fiz ramen para você. Como eu sei que você ama, e não sabia se aceitaria outra coisa... – ele comentou vagamente. Não queria ser invasivo, mas esperava que Naruto agisse naturalmente. Até porque ele próprio sentia que os dois já se pertenciam há muito tempo._

_ – Eu... Ahn...? – O loiro ainda estava grogue, não pensava direito._

_ Foi quando a onda de memórias o atacou._

_ Lembrou de tudo de uma só vez, como uma projeção de cenas em slides indo e vindo em sua cabeça. O rosto suado e contorcido de prazer de Sasuke, a cama, a sensação de nojo, o espelho... Tudo convergia rapidamente para o topo. Não demorou muito para que caísse do precipício._

_ Naruto gritou._

_ Sasuke, sem saber o que acarretara aquela repentina reação, tentou tocar no ombro de Naruto. Este, quando o viu, somente podia lembrar de seu rosto cheio de prazer enquanto causava-lhe dor. Ele chorou e gritou, histérico._

_ Assustado, o Uchiha ficou parado, esperando que o ataque passasse. Notou que Naruto se acalmara, respirando entrecortadamente._

_ – Naruto...? – perguntou vagamente._

_ O loiro o encarou nos olhos, e uma suave voz tétrica soou do fundo de sua garganta._

_ – Eu te odeio, Uchiha Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

_Shikamaru franziu o cenho, e assentiu para uma pergunta que não ouviu. Ouvir era problemático, compreender mais, e ter que responder era mais ainda. Mas não era só por isso que ele evitava falar ou interagir com o resto; a fadiga. Ele estava concentrado em um casal deveras estranho, para não dizer bizarro._

_ Sasuke tinha uma cara de poucos amigos, enquanto apertava fortemente o ombro de Naruto, como que para avisá-lo que ele tinha compromisso. O loiro, por sua parte, conversava animadamente com Hinata, que respondia, corada, esforçando-se para não desmaiar. Shikamaru, como uma pessoa naturalmente perceptiva – isso quando ele não estava dormindo ou vendo as nuvens –, notara que Naruto estava tentando incomodar Sasuke até deixá-lo maluco. Todos sabiam que o Uchiha era um homem sóbrio, da "boa sociedade", que não tolerava coisas como demonstrações públicas de afeto e fraqueza. Mas o que ele mais odiava, Shikamaru pudera notar, era que alguém tocasse ou se insinuasse para algo que considerava por direito seu. E não havia dúvida de que Naruto era uma dessas coisas._

_ Aquele era o aniversário de dois meses do casamento dos "pombinhos". Ambos estavam ocupados com os novos cargos de Hokage e conselheiro. Sasuke entrara para o seleto grupo, em nome do quase extinto clã Uchiha, e que parecia que não teria descendência. Mesmo assim, era estranho que a relação dois fosse tão impessoal. Mesmo conhecendo Sasuke._

_ Shikamaru bocejou. Aqueles dois eram realmente problemáticos. Ganhava mais tirando uma soneca._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke bateu a porta de entrada, e caminhou para a sala como uma locomotiva, pronto para atropelar o primeiro incauto que cruzasse seu caminho. Bom, parecia que seria Naruto._

_ – Seu idiota! Esquece que é casado?! – Sasuke bufou, e pegou Naruto pela gola da capa._

_ Naruto franziu o cenho._

_ – Ah, casado! Casamento de fachada, você quis dizer._

_ – Isso não faz de você menos infiel! – Sasuke gritou._

_ – Infiel?! Eu não fiz nada!_

_ – Você estava praticamente abrindo as pernas para a Hinata. Ah, com ela era o contrário, não...? Se bem que aquela vadiazinha sempre te deu mole... – Enquanto o Uchiha divagava, ainda possesso, aumentava o ódio de Naruto._

_ – Não chame a Hinata-chan de vadia!_

_ – Então quem eu devo chamar? Você? – Naruto arregalou os olhos. – Porque estava se comportando como uma! Nenhum homem casado se oferece tanto quando você fez hoje com aqueles seus amiguinhos._

_ – Eu não me ofereci! Eles são meus amigos, eu sempre os tratei assim!_

_ Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sasuke suspirou, e falou._

_ – O que você tem que entender, Naruto, é que agora você é casado. Não pode ser mais tão... espontâneo e... "dado"._

_ O loiro ignorou o segundo adjetivo._

_ – Eu não vou mudar meu jeito de ser somente porque me casei com você._

_ – Você não entende, Naruto...!_

_ – Não tem nada para entender. Só que você está sendo um tirano estúpido, e sem motivo._

_ Sasuke suspirou. Naruto era tão ingênuo que não via aqueles olhares pecaminosos se dirigindo a si quando chamava toda aquela atenção com seu jeito. Sasuke acabava se descontrolando de ciúme. Afinal, ele não tinha seu amor assegurado. Tinha a impressão de que Naruto podia desaparecer com o primeiro aventureiro que aparecesse._

_ Sua sanidade estava se equilibrando em uma corda bamba._

_ Desde que se casara e sua noite de núpcias aconteceu, Naruto fugiu de casa por um dia, para o campo de treinamento. Quando se encontraram, um acordo silencioso se fez. Ambos fingiriam que tinham o casamento perfeito na frente de todos, e continuariam com suas tarefas. Quando dormiam, cada um ocupava um espaço da cama, Sasuke o mais perto do meio, e Naruto o mais perto do fim da cama. No fim, Sasuke era o único que tentava uma aproximação._

_ Mas os fatos de Naruto ignorá-lo, e continuar a tratar a todos tão bem, enfureciam-no. Ele queria ser aquele a quem Naruto dedicasse toda aquela gentileza, aquela espontaneidade, aquela luz. Mas ele era o marido, e os amigos conseguiam mais do que ele. No fim, queria trancar tudo o que Naruto tinha de bom dentro de um caixa, para que somente ele pudesse ver sua beleza._

_ Estava cansado daquela situação. Não era o que ele supunha que seria. Naruto era um cabeça-oca, e somente sua teimosia fazia com que não se apaixonasse pelo Uchiha. Na opinião de Sasuke, claro. E, além do amor de Naruto, ele também queria outras coisas. Compartilhar momentos, claro, mas também queria sexo. Fazia dois meses que estava na seca, e aquilo o deixava muito irritado. E desde a primeira vez que tivera Naruto em braços... sonhava com aquilo todas as noites. Principalmente as partes em que Naruto o consentia._

_ Tinha que quebrar aquela corrente._

_ – Naruto, você fez uma promessa – ele disse, já previamente excitado. – E tem que fazer tudo o que eu quiser. – Naruto franziu o cenho. – Deite no sofá – ele ordenou._

_ Naruto deitou, desconfiado._

_ – O quê...?_

_ – Abra as pernas._

_ O loiro arregalou os olhos, mas obedeceu. Segurou as lágrimas de desespero._

_ Não, de novo não..._

_ Essa... impotência era o que lentamente o matava._

_ Sasuke sorriu, aquele ar de superioridade em seus movimentos. Aproximou-se como um felino, e acomodou-se sobre o corpo exposto. Naruto retesou-se, e virou o rosto quando o Uchiha tentou beijá-lo. Sentia nojo... tanto nojo._

_ Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a bile queimando pela garganta. Rapidamente, e com força, empurrou o marido para longe, e correu para o banheiro. Sasuke só entendeu o que acontecia quando ouviu o som vindo do local, e o som da descarga. Sentiu-se ofendido._

_ Era tão nojento assim?_

_ A frustração passou rapidamente à fúria. Correu para o banheiro, disposto a gritar com Naruto, obrigá-lo a aceitar seu corpo do jeito que era – um homem, no fim das contas –, mas o que encontrou o assustou._

_ Naruto estava desmaiado do lado da pia._

_

* * *

_

_– E então, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou. Estava fora de lugar. Estava há horas ali._

_ – Parabéns. – Sakura sorriu amargamente. Descobrira há pouco tempo que Sasuke a enganara. – Você será pai._

_ Por alguns instantes, Sasuke ficou chocado demais para sequer abrir a boca. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele abriu um sorriso radiante, daqueles que nem quando criança ele sorria._

_ – "Um filho"._

_ – Sasuke...?_

_ – E Naruto já sabe? – ele perguntou._

_ – Já. Eu contei para ele – ela suspirou. – Também falei da sua armação para me enganar – ela comentou, enquanto acariciava o ventre proeminente. Estava grávida há algum tempo já. Mais do que Naruto._

_ – E...?_

_ – E ele quer te matar. Por isso eu demorei. Eu o acalmei, e agora ele está sedado o suficiente para manter-se acordado. Quer falar com você._

_ – Tudo bem._

_ Sasuke entrou no quarto como quem entra na câmara da cadeira elétrica. Naruto estava sentado, com as pernas esticadas, e olhava friamente para a parede._

_ – Eu sabia que você era um cara psicótico, mas nem tanto. – Ele o observou, insensível._

_ – Naruto..._

_ – Não! Agora tudo está claro como água! Como a Sakura não estava mais disponível, você resolveu que reviveria seu clã comigo com um jutsu bizarro feito pelo Orochimaru! E, claro, nunca se importou que isso poderia me matar._

_ – Claro que me importei! – De todas as palavras proferidas, a última sentença foi a que mais doeu. – Se não me importasse, não teria evitado fazer sexo com você por tanto tempo – ele comentou, o rubor um pouco acentuado._

_ – Depravado... – Naruto murmurou com nojo._

_– Naruto, temos que combinar uma estratégia... Você sabe o que acontece se nós brigarmos, não?_

_ – Infelizmente, sim._

_ – Meu chakra está mantendo este bebê. Se houver conflito, ele morre._

_ – Não! – Naruto gritou, e inconscientemente colocou uma mão sobre o ventre e dobrou as pernas, como que para proteger o feto que crescia dentro de si._

_ Sasuke se enterneceu._

_ – Nós podemos abrir mão de algumas coisas... – Ele se sentou ao lado do loiro, e acariciou-lhe a cabeça. – Eu, bom... Tenho duas coisas que gostaria que acontecessem nessa gestação. Você pode sugerir algo, e nós nos dobramos._

_ – Ok. O que você quer? – Naruto se surpreendeu. Sasuke estava disposto a cooperar e a abrir mão de seus direitos?_

_ – Primeiro, acho que você deveria deixar suas funções de Hokage...._

_ – Isso nunca! – Naruto o interrompeu._

_ – Acalme-se. E a segunda... Eu queria que continuássemos fazendo amor. – Nenhum dos dois olhou para o outro neste comentário._

_ – Yeah, vamos transar. – Foi difícil para Naruto dizer aquilo. Sentia nojo só de pensar, mas preferia aquilo a parar de trabalhar. – Mas continuo como Hokage._

_ – Certo. Mas eu vou te ajudar, como seu assistente._

_ – Certo. E eu quero sair com meus amigos. Sozinho._

_ – Não! – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Depois suspirou, e voltou à pose fria. – Não todos. Se quiser vê-los, tem que ser sob minha vigilância. Pode ver Sakura, os outros não._

_ – Mas...!_

_ – Naruto, neste assunto eu não vou ceder – ele disse, sério. – E você sabe que nesta relação quem tem a última palavra sou eu._

_ – Claro, senhor magnânimo – o loiro sussurrou ironicamente._

_ – Vou acertar sua conta, e passo para te pegar. Temos que marcar alguns exames para nosso filho._

_ Sasuke sorriu novamente, e com a mão insegura, tocou no ventre plano. Naruto o olhou, e por um momento parecia ver aquele Sasuke de antes, não o atormentado psicopata, mas o seu amigo estóico, mas feliz. O Uchiha beijou a testa de Naruto, e depois seus lábios, e saiu do quarto._

_ O loiro suspirou profundamente, e deitou novamente, acariciando o ventre plano. Os pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça como o fluxo da água de um grande rio._

_ – Por você, meu filho. Ahn, só por você – ele disse, acariciando a pele sob a qual estava se formando seu futuro herdeiro._

Tsunade cuspiu todo o saquê que tomava quando viu o Uchiha com o Hokage nos braços, a expressão desesperada praticamente pedindo para que o ajudasse. Se fosse pelo Uchiha, certamente ela nada faria; mas era seu pequeno Naruto ali. E aquilo mudava as cartas do jogo.

O loiro foi acompanhado para uma sala especial, e Sasuke foi devidamente expulso. Somente atrapalharia.

Enquanto os amigos chegavam, Sasuke praticamente furava o chão, andando de um lado para outro, impaciente. Quando Shizune passou, ele a seguiu, e invadiu a sala.

– Merda, Uchiha...!

– Eu vou ver meu filho nascer. Cale a boca, velha.

Oh, tinha passado tempo demais com Naruto.

Sasuke ficou de pé do lado do loiro suado e fraco. Segurou sua mão com firmeza, e sorriu.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele beijou a testa de Naruto, que franziu o cenho. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

– Ahhn! Merda! – Naruto choramingou.

– Por que dói tanto...? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Sabia que ele ia atrapalhar... – Ela olhou com censura para Shizune. – Imagine ter um grão de arroz dentro da sua uretra. – Sasuke tremeu. – É mais ou menos assim que ele se sente, só que em outra parte do corpo. Como o líquido amniótico saiu, está tendo atrito.

A mulher pegou um bisturi e começou a cortar no ventre, delicadamente. Naruto não sentia dor na pele, porque ela estava anestesiada. Mas sentia o bebê se mover por dentro.

Ela suspirou quando viu que o corte era bom o suficiente.

– Shizune, anestesia local.

– Quê? – Naruto arregalou os olhos. – Não!

– Garoto, não me atrapalha!

– Mas eu... Quero _sentir_.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Tsunade suspirou. Ela abriu a ferida, e com as mãos enluvadas segurou o feto. Naruto gritou como se estivessem o matando.

– Você que quis... – ela disse, e riu baixinho.

Sasuke assistiu, maravilhado, como Tsunade pegava nos braços um pequeno bebê. Era uma menina, e gritava a plenos pulmões.

O som da vida.

Aos ouvidos dele, era a mais pura melodia.

Na sua mão, sentiu o aperto de Naruto. Olhou para ele, e viu o pai orgulhoso admirando sua cria. Sorriu também, e ambos riram baixinho. Parecia que o mundo, os problemas, _tudo_, resumia-se àquilo. E depois de todo aquele sofrimento, aquela pequena fazia tudo valer à pena.

Já não estavam sozinhos.

* * *

Naruto estava comodamente sentado, com faixas e gaze cobrindo o ventre que já era curado pelo chakra da Kyuubi. A pequena menina estava em seu colo, e tinha a boquinha em seu mamilo, chupando leite. É, Sakura fazia serviço completo quando se predispunha a fazer algo.

– E qual vai ser o nome? – Tsunade perguntou. Somente há algumas horas aquele garoto tinha dado a vida àquela pequenina. E sabia que tudo mudaria dali em diante. Viu nos olhos azuis que ele faria tudo por ela.

– Ayame – Naruto disse, irredutível.

– Por quê? – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. Era o mesmo nome da filha do Teuchi, dono do posto de ramen, Ichiraku. Será que ele estava apaixonado por ela?

– Ayame-neechan disse que o pai dela, por casualidade, escolheu o nome mais bonito para ela. Ayame é Íris, uma flor azul parecida com a orquídea pela forma estranha que as duas têm. No horóscopo das flores, nossa pequena é regida pela Íris, já que nasceu dia 10 de dezembro. Mas Ayame, por significar íris, significa também a menina dos nossos olhos. Ela me disse que nos livros de poesia a "menina dos olhos", a íris de alguém é a pessoa querida, a felicidade, uma pessoa especial, insubstituível e única. Acho que é isso o que ela deveria significar para nós dois.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, até que Sasuke sorriu e assentiu.

– Perfeito. Nem parece que foi você que escolheu. (N/A: e não foi mesmo!).

– Bom, vou deixá-los sozinhos. – Tsunade retirou Ayame do colo de Naruto. A menina já estava dormindo, e seria levada para perto dos outros bebês.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Naruto torceu a coberta sob seus dedos, e Sasuke notou.

– O que foi?

– Tenho algo para dizer. – Naruto franziu o cenho.

Sasuke se aproximou, e os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam mais profundos e escuros do que o normal. O loiro suspirou, e pronunciou as palavras fatais:

– Sasuke, eu vou pedir o divórcio.

**Fim?**

**Comentários Finais**

Não, não precisam me matar, isso _não é_ o fim. Mas eu separei a continuação – que, aliás, já está postada – porque ambas têm estruturas de texto diferentes. É como uma nova saga da mesma história, tipo Dragon Ball e Dragon Ball Z e GT XD Espero que curtam a continuação! Aqui o link da Fanfic de continuação, é só retirar os espaços!

http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5733536 / 1 / O_Juri


End file.
